


Of Assassination and Basketball

by buggy347



Category: Assassination Classroom, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Because OC needs to grow, Because of old wounds, Bisexual Character, But they try, F/F, F/M, Gakuho's bad parenting, Gakushuu needs a friend, Hence the self indulgence, Middle schoolers are stupid, Multi, Not self insert OC, OC has issues, OC is Kuroko's little sister, Overprotective GOM, Poly Relationship, Polyamorous Character, Self-Indulgent, Slight slow burn simply because of how long the fic is, Small Disability, Though they don't seem like issues, Updates every Sunday unless I start dying, Will have a lot of scenes outside of canon, but they are, follows both animes, hurt character, it's not going to be perfect, long fic, not really a typical fan fiction relationship, only because middle schoolers are stupid, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 49,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggy347/pseuds/buggy347
Summary: Kuroko Yua just wanted to be able to live her life as a normal third year at Teiko Junior High. But, as the younger sister of Kuroko Tetsuya, and being forced to transfer to class 3-E at Kunugigaoka Junior High due to the meddling of a certain strawberry haired principal, it seems such a wish is unable to be fulfilled.Though, with her new class comes new friendships, and even romantic interest. but, will she be able to help her brother bring the Generation of Miracles back together and also succeed in the assassination of her teacher? Or will things become too much for the blunette?
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Original Female Character(s), Asano Gakushuu & Original Female Character(s), Nakamura Rio/ Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Kuroko Yua grumbled as she trekked up the mountain leading to her new classroom. She didn’t even originally want to transfer from Teiko, let alone have to go into the one class that was hated by the entirety of the student body. But no, apparently because she just happened to be good at basketball and coming up with strategies, that made her qualified to ASSASSINATE A SUPER BEING THAT BLEW UP SEVENTY PERCENT OF THE MOON! She let out another sigh and kicked a rock in front of her, already missing her older brother, who would be entering his high school, Seirin, at the moment. 

Supposedly she would be transferring in a day after the teacher had been introduced, seeing as how the transfer was completely last minute, and the snake of a principal for the school had basically tricked her into having to attend. “What would the senpais do? Nii-san would probably just allow everything to run its course…. Kise-senpai would probably be distracted because of all the girls crowding him… Midorima-senpai would say how destiny has not allowed him to have such a fate and refuse to go near the man, especially if he was a sign that wasn’t compatible with cancers… Hmmm, Aomine-senpai… He would just blow everything off and say it didn’t concern him…. Agh! None of them are good! Murasakibara-senpai would be eating snacks all day, and Akashi-senpai would just order the thing to kill itself!” She frowned and continued walking, seeing as the building was coming into view. She noticed the spiky haired man who had debriefed her about her target standing at the front, wearing the same suit he always did, and a permanent scowl on his face. 

“I apologize that you had to get dragged into this mess… I still wonder what that principal is thinking. Either way, he can’t hurt you and he seems adamant to actually teach, so I wish you luck, perhaps he was right in that you could come up with different strategies that would work.”

“Well I hope so, I don’t particularly feel like dying this year!” Yua exclaimed brightly as she skipped into the building, heading towards the classroom that the echoing gunshots were coming from. Suddenly it stopped and she knocked on the door lightly, apparently shocking the teacher inside. 

“Oh yes! I forgot to mention class! We have a transfer from Teiko middle school joining us!”

“Is she an assassin or something?” Someone asked, Yua took that opportunity to show herself.

“No, she’s a basketball player!” She exclaimed brightly as she stepped into the room. She took the time to glance around the room, her eyes lingering on a boy with hair a similar shade of blue to her own. 

“Nagisa-kun, do you have a sister or something?” She saw the green haired girl ask the blue haired boy. ‘Ah, so his name is Nagisa, thank God, I thought we had a secret brother or something.’ She watched him shake his head no. 

“Well if you’re just a basketball player, the hell are you doing here?! We all know no Teiko kid would end up in here, they’re too damn smart.” A brown haired guy in the back shouted at her. Yua smiled, however a fiery aura surrounded her, showing her true annoyance at the situation. 

“Let’s just say that even if the world doesn’t explode by the end of the year, our esteemed principal is going to find himself fearing for his safety!” Everyone paled as her bloodlust grew, even if it wasn’t directed towards them, it was still scary. “Anyway!” Her aura abruptly changed. “My name is Kuroko Yua! I was forced to attend this place by the principal here as apparently my strategies would work well with assassination! Which I think is bullshit, but what can one do! It’s a pleasure to meet all of you!”

“Yes well, Kuroko-chan, why don’t you take your seat and we can begin the lesson for today!” 

During lunch, Koro-sensei had flown off somewhere, but a few people gathered around Yua desk, surprising her. 

“Neh, Kuroko-san, if you went to Teiko and you play basketball, did you ever meet the Generation of Miracles?” A boy with light blue eyes and bluish blackish mix of hair asked. He seemed a bit sad about something, but also excited at the same time. Yua wasn’t sure what that was about, but she decided not to pry.

“Hm, well yeah of course. Especially with my brother and everything. We both play basketball you see. But, yeah I did get to know them,” she answered, leaving out how close they did get. She didn’t know these people, they didn’t need to know her personal life. Or the fact that she was going to kick some stuck up asses for them ditching her and hurting her brother. “Do you play basketball or something?”

“Hm? No!, I play baseball, but they’re just famous in the sports world. Anyone playing any sport wishes they could be that talented, even if it isn’t in basketball!” 

“Hmm… I never thought about that, I guess it could bring up hopes that you could have that much raw talent…” She muttered to herself. “Anyway, that doesn’t matter that much really, can I ask for your guys’ names?”

“Of course, I’m Tomohito Sugino,” the baseball player said.

“I’m Nagisa Shiota,” the blue haired boy with pigtails, whom people thought was her secret brother, said.

“And I’m Kaede Kayano!” The girl with green hair and similar pigtails said. 

“If I can ask, what did you mean by the principal forcing you to come? It just doesn’t seem like something he’d do?” Nagisa asked. Yua smiled at him, nodding her head.

“Well, in short. He saw me with my brother during the last few weeks of the summer. We were playing basketball together, and I was helping him develop some of his newer moves. I won’t explain it because it’s confusing and I barely understand it, but anyway. He saw us and when he learned I was going into my third year of middle school he suddenly invited me to tour his school. Of course I agreed because I had nothing to do, but I didn’t have any actual motivation to transfer. I thought it would be stupid. But then, I get into his office, and he suddenly starts explaining the whole Koro-sensei situation and basically threatened me because of the fact that I knew about it. So, now he’ll have to deal with an angered me and some of my senpais, especially if they learn I transferred because of a threat! Though, they don’t even know I transferred yet… Only my Nii-san does,” she answered, shocking the rest of them.

“What did you tell him for your reasoning in transferring?” Kayano asked.

“Hm…. I told him that I wanted to make the principal’s life hell of course!” 

They all suddenly thought in sync, ‘AND HE DIDN’T QUESTION THAT?!’

Yua took a look at the pack of BB’s she held. Holding one between her fingers, she frowned slightly, wondering if her idea was correct. “Hey, by any chance, do these ever break and like get ground up?” She asked the group in front of her. They all blinked at her sudden question.

“Uh, not that we know of? Why?” Sugino answered. Yua grinned at him.

“Well it’s a secret of course! Can’t have any of you trying to use my plan!” Yua thought for a moment before standing from her desk. “I’m going to go and get some fresh air. It was nice meeting you all!” However, before she could stand up, her phone started buzzing. She blinked slightly, looking at the contact before paling. ‘Why the hell is she calling me! I’m not Nii-san! Also, I suppose there goes the plan to not let any of these guys know just how close I was with the Generation of Miracles...’ Laughing nervously, she answered the phone. “Hello Momoi-senpai-” she was cut off by the screeches of the girl who deemed herself her brother’s girlfriend.

“Yua-chan!!! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU TRANSFERRED SCHOOLS?! IT TOOK A TEXT FROM SEI-KUN TO EVEN KNOW! YOU’RE WORSE THAN TETSU-KUN YOU KNOW! I WAS GOING TO GO OVER TO TEIKO AND SURPRISE YOU BUT YOU DON’T EVEN GO THERE ANYMORE!! YOU OWE ME A POPSICLE WHEN WE SEE EACH OTHER!” Yua held the phone away from her ear, unsurprised from the outburst. When the yelling stopped, Yua dared to put the phone to her ear, hoping that Aomine-senpai was with Momoi-senpai and he had taken the phone.

“Yua,” Aomine-senpai’s voice stated lazily. She let out a breath of relief, glad to be spared from the screeching girl. “How come you transferred?” 

“The principal here is an asshole and thinks he’s better than everyone. I decided to mess with him for the year. If you would have called Nii-san, he would have told you this. I would have told you as well, but none of you ever asked. Though, I’m not surprised that Akashi-senpai told- wait, he told all of you?!” She could practically feel the smirk from the other line. “Please tell me Kise-senpai doesn’t know! Sure, I wanna kick his ass, but then afterwards he’ll constantly come to bug me!” 

“Sorry, but that’s what happens when you don’t tell us these things. Maybe if you’re lucky, that captain of his will try to keep him in check. But, you know how he is.” Yua slumped in her seat, covering her face with her hands. 

“I’m going to die! He’s going to kill me with his hugs! What country did I betray in my past life to deserve this!” She noticed that Nagisa and Sugino had left, whereas Kayano was staring at her perplexed. “I got to go, you’re making me miss my lunch! Tell Momoi-senpai that I’ll let Nii-san know she’s doing well and misses him.” She hung up the call, glancing at Kayano. “I’m seriously going to die! If he starts coming here I’ll literally die!” She sweatdropped at Yua’s dramatics. 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine!” 

“I wonder why they decided to call now of all times though…” Yua muttered to herself, already forgetting about her problem with Kise.

At the same time at another school where two figures sat on the roof. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell Yua-chan that Sei-kun ordered us to not go to the middle school without her permission!” 

“Revenge for her not telling us anything,” Aomine answered, already going back to lying down. “Especially about Tetsu’s plan to completely ditch.” 

Back with Yua hours passed and her first day was coming to an end and, after crushing a BB with a textbook, she learned they could in fact be crushed into a powder, and when it was spread out over a surface, say, a basketball, it was barely even visible. Yua smirked as a plan formed in her mind for how she’d at least destroy some tentacles. No way it could be an actual attempt on his life, but it’d allow her to gauge his reactions and see what could be done for any future attempt. 

She calmly made her way down the mountain, listening to some of the conversations around her. However, she stared at the message her brother had sent her earlier, informing her that he had practice and would be at Seirin for a few hours. ‘Hmm.. should I go and meet the team?’ She thought to herself, not even realizing that they had made it to the bottom of the mountain. 

Her brother had told her that he had found a new light at his high school, even if he was a huge idiot. But, he was passionate about basketball, so he decided to be the guy’s shadow. Also that it was his goal to help his new light beat all of the Miracles. Perhaps with them being beaten and Yua kicking all of their asses, literally, they’d revert back to how they used to be before winning at basketball became the only thing they cared about. 

“Hey, Kuroko-san, you want to hang out with us? We’re gonna go find a cafe to sit in and talk, you can join us if you want?” Kayano spoke up. She looked up from her phone, and noticed that a group of the class’ girls were looking at her. 

“Ah sorry, I think I’m going to go visit my Nii-san, I wanna get to know his new basketball team. See if they seem like decent people. Because if not, well then they’re gonna get their asses kicked by a middle schooler!” She smiled cheerfully before skipping off in the direction where Seirin high was located, leaving a group of slightly shocked girls. 

“Honestly, I don’t know if I’m more shocked about how cheerful she was about it, or the fact that I truly believe she would gladly kick a high schooler for being a person she doesn’t like,” Kayano muttered to herself. 

“I think it’s growing on me,” Nakamura stated, grinning at Yua who had just disappeared from their sight. 

Yua hummed to herself as she skipped down the sidewalk, her phone clutched in her hand as she approached Seirin high. She was excited to meet the people who made Kuroko come to love basketball again. Sure, he didn’t hate it, but he was also very cautious about it before the school year had started. After all, he may have hopes that the team would be different after seeing them last year, but it wasn’t like one glance could say everything about them. Yua also realized this, so even though she helped him grow a bit more, she didn’t work with him too much, especially since she wasn’t his light, so she couldn't improve him as much as Aomine or the rest of the Miracles. And, of course was supposed to be taking it easy, something she conveniently forgot a lot of the time.

When she reached the gates, she immediately headed towards the gym, following the map that she found. When she arrived, she could hear a whistle blowing and the sounds of shoes squeaking soon ended. Taking a deep breath, she opened the doors, noticing the players all playing. However, they all turned to her when the door slammed shut behind her. “Ah! Sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt!” She totally did, she was dramatic after all. “I’m just here to visit my brother is all!” They all blinked at her. She noticed Tetsuya walking over to her. 

“Yua, when I told you I had practice, I didn’t mean for you to come during it,” he scolded her gently. However, none of the teammates noticed he had gone over there, and all screamed out in shock. 

“Sorry Nii-san!” She exclaimed, looking up to make eye contact. It annoyed her slightly that she was still shorter than him, but she was also younger so no one could blame her. “I was all excited! Couldn’t control myself! Plus, I have so much I wanna tell you about the new school! It’s so interesting! Though… I’m still going to kick that Asano man in the ass when I’ve graduated from there.” She was sad that she couldn’t tell Tetsuya about the fact that she had a superhuman named Koro-sensei who moved at Mach 20 as her teacher. BUT, he was a government secret, and she was blackmailed with a memory wipe if she ever spoke about it, so she wouldn’t risk it. 

“Please stop being dramatic,” he bluntly told her, silently conveying the fact that they both knew she was only acting for a reaction from his teammates. Of course, none of them knew that, so they were frankly shocked at the dynamic between the siblings. 

“I’m not though! I wanted to visit! And the people there really are interesting! There’s a boy named Nagisa Shiota, and he has practically the same shade of hair as me! I thought he was secretly related to us at first! Also! The teacher is really dedicated to teaching… it’s kind of weird how dedicated though….” 

“Say Kuroko-kun,” The caramel haired girl, whom Yua knew as Coach Riko, finally spoke up. “How come you never told us that you had a sister?”

“You never asked.” Yua giggled at his response, glad that he was the same as he had been during his middle school days. 

“You can call me by my first name, especially since I’m in my third year of middle school! It would only make sense, and it’d be confusing to call us both Kuroko!” She stated, smiling brightly at the team. Even from the few reactions she got from them, she could tell they were nice people, and seemed to genuinely care about each other and not only about winning. “I went to Teiko up until this year when I transferred to Kunugigaoka Junior High!” 

“Do you play basketball?” The captain, Hyuga, asked, seeming to be genuinely curious. Yua glanced up at Tetsuya who just nodded his head.

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I? Though, I’m better at strategizing, rather than actually playing. My endurance isn’t that good you see, and my accuracy is only so so.” She was straight up lying at this point. She did not practice every single day with Tetsuya to be only average. She noticed that the coach was frowning at her statement as she looked Yua up and down. ‘Ah, she has a scanning ability right? She probably knows my endurance is actually really good… Well as good as it can be for someone who hasn’t actually seriously played in months....’ “Anyway, you guys were practicing, please don’t stop just because of me! Though, could I watch? It’s been awhile since I’ve seen Nii-san play!” 

“Of course!” The coach exclaimed, shocking everyone with her bright attitude. “It’d be great to have another girl around! Perhaps having an outside opinion would help us as well!” Yua grinned, excited to watch and skipped over to the benches set up on the side. 

“I’m sorry everyone,” Tetsuya apologized, bowing towards his teammates. “It would appear training will become harsher.” 

Yua kept a blank expression as she watched the team play a practice match against each other. She noticed the freshman typically passed to Kagami, relying on him to score the most. Though, occasionally the others would shoot as well, but Kagami seemed to be the main target. 

“What are you thinking?” Riko asked, turning to the younger Kuroko. 

“The freshmen mainly rely on Kagami-san. Nii-san is without a doubt a team player. Without a team, he’s completely useless. However, he still had one person whom he relies on the most to grow, they’re his light as he is their shadow. Kagami-san has become his new light, but he doesn’t really work with Nii-san like that just yet. They’ll improve immensely as their bond grows stronger and as Kagami-san begins to play the sport like it always was, a team sport. The Generation of Miracles utilised that, but they fell out and failed in being a team, which is what Nii-san hated the most. He wants to beat them using his version of basketball, which is the version they disagreed with, so I can’t blame him. But, Kagami-san isn’t playing that basketball yet, so they’ll ultimately fail when they do eventually go up against them. Teamwork is what they need to focus on the most it appears, especially since Kagami-san is a hot head. But, I think Nii-san could calm him down if needed!” Riko nodded, understanding Yua’s explanation.

“I have to ask, why did you lie earlier? Your numbers, even from what I can tell with your clothes on, show you have plenty of endurance and muscles. I doubt that you could only be so-so at basketball.” Yua laughed nervously.

“Well, wouldn’t I have to go up against Kagami-san if he learned that I was recognized by all of the members of the Miracles by my basketball playing and not just my strategizing?” 

‘SHE’S GOT HIM FIGURED OUT COMPLETELY!’ Riko thought to herself as she stared at Yua perplexed. 

“I think the team needs an actual match, or like a practice match, but not against each other, but against another opponent. Perhaps then they’ll learn how to properly use each other’s strengths. Or at least realize their personal strengths aren’t enough. So, the stronger opponent, the better.” Riko smirked, now understanding why Tetsuya had apologized earlier. “They’ll either learn to work together and win, or they’ll fall on their asses by not realizing sooner and that’ll shake them out of the stupor they’re in currently.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” 

The practice soon came to an end and the Kuroko siblings found themselves making their ways towards a local Maji Burger so Tetsuya could get a milkshake. Yua was humming a soft tune as she walked next to her brother. However, she stopped as she noticed the tall figure of Koro-sensei walking out of the convenience store right in front of them. ‘Please don’t notice me. Please don’t notice- ah fuck he noticed me.’ She watched as he approached the two of them, and of course, like everyone else, he failed to notice Tetsuya. 

“Kuroko-chan! What are you doing out alone young lady! It’s getting late!” He scolded. 

“Ah, Sensei, well you see, I’m actually out with my brother.” She motioned towards Tetsuya.

“Hello,” he stated blandly, however Koro-sensei let out a sharp scream, easily startled. 

“His basketball practice just ended, so we’re getting some food!” She exclaimed brightly before taking Tetsuya’s hand and skipping down the sidewalk before entering the Maji Burger. “I told you the teacher was weird,” she stated.

“I suppose.” Tetsuya blinked at her. 

“Anyway, let’s get you that milkshake!”


	2. Chapter 2

When Yua walked into class a few minutes before it would start the day after the incident with Koro-sensei and her brother, she didn’t expect to see Koro-sensei warning the rest of the class. 

“Now everyone, this is very important!” Koro-sensei started off. “I’m here to inform you all, it appears that Kuroko-chan’s brother is a ghost!” He appeared to be wiping a few tears away from his face. “Now, this might be a very sad time for Kuroko-chan, and with transferring, I’m sure it’s been very stressful for her! But! We as a class must find out what is keeping her brother from fully passing over to the after life, and when he does, we must help Kuroko-chan!”

“Uh, Koro-sensei, I don’t think he’s really a ghost,” Nagisa tried to soothe the crying octopus. 

“No, Nagisa-kun! He is! I watched him appear out of nowhere in front of my very eyes!”

“Sensei, you’re being ridiculous! Nii-san isn’t a ghost, he’s a phantom!” Yua stated, grinning inwardly as she noticed the shocked look on Koro-sensei’s face. “Don’t you know he gets offended if someone calls him a ghost?”

“There’s a difference?” Somewhere whispered to their neighbor, who just simply shrugged. 

“Eek! Kuroko-chan, how long have you been there!” Yua shrugged, taking her seat in the back. 

“Long enough. I won’t stop your outlandish theories. But, he isn’t dead Sensei, he’s just got a low presence is all. I’m sure his teammates can attest to that if needed, but still. Please don’t call him a ghost to his face, he doesn’t like that nickname very much.” She shrugged as she finished her sentence. She set the basketball she had brought with her down on the ground. At the end of the day, she’d try her theory, but it would have to be natural, so she couldn’t rush it. It wasn’t even guaranteed he’d fall for the bait. Nor was she sure enough of the powered BB’s would have stayed on the ball to even harm him, but she had kept it submerged in the powder all night, so hopefully it’d work. 

That day during gym, Karasuma, who was the spiky haired man with a permanent scowl on his face, had taken over teaching. They were drilling knife movements and how to strike a target. Yua found herself enjoying it a bit too much. Maybe it was because drilling fundamentals just reminded her of basketball and she knew that it would eventually lead to a mastery. She wasn’t sure, but no one seemed to hate it too much, especially when compared to Koro-sensei’s way of teaching the class previously. She still shuddered as she remembered it.

However, the others soon became bored with practicing over and over and began to complain slightly, especially with Koro-sensei watching them. Yua watched as everything played out, wondering if she should actually be enjoying striking fundamentals. She glanced down at the hand that was holding her knife, ignoring Isogai and Maehara, who were sparring against Karasuma-sensei together. 

‘I suppose I like this so much because it reminds me of getting better at basketball with Nii-san…’ She thought to herself, idling hearing Kurasama dismissing class. She joined the groups of everyone walking back to the campus, however paused when she saw a red head standing at the top of the hill, holding a drink in one hand. Yua blinked, thinking that Akashi was in front of her, but then realized that the boy looked basically nothing like the other red head in her life. 

“Nagisa-kun. Sup. It’s been a while.” Yua glanced at the other blue head, curious if it was common for blue haired people to know redheads. ‘Seriously, Nii-san and Akashi-senpai and I, and now Nagisa-kun and this guy?’ 

“Oh hey! That must be the notorious Koro-sensei!” The boy, whom Yua missed the name of, walked past them all, not even sparing anyone a second glance, or a first glance for that matter. “Wow. He really does look like an octopus.”

“Ah! Akabane-kun, correct? I understand your suspension ends today. Welcome back. That said, tardiness is a no-no.” Akabane chuckled in response.

“It’s kind of tricky getting back into the swing of things. Oh feel free to call me by my first name. Anyway, I’ve heard some good things Teach, nice to meet ya.” He casually held out his hand, going for a handshake. Yua was surprised at how tense Nagisa seemed to be, by all things, it just seemed like a regular first meeting right?

However, she was proven wrong when Koro-sensei’s tentacle popped upon contact and Akabane lunged out with a second knife, only to miss as Koro-sensei dodged the next attack. He continued to taunt Koro-sensei, though it was nearly impossible to hear from the distance. However, the shock factor was still there, and now Yua knew the answer to her questions.

Koro-sensei CAN be tricked when it’s played off casually.

And he panics when it happens. 

‘Good to know.’

“Hey Nagisa-kun, what kind of person is this Karma guy?” Kayano asked, walking closer to their group. ‘Ah, so his name is Karma.’ 

“Uh, he and I were in the same class our first and second year,” Nagisa explained.”He was violent, so violent they finally expelled him and shipped him here. E class is where they send you when they don’t know what to do with you. Thing is, he may end up being a star student.”

“Huh, what do you mean?” 

“Weapons and blood are his passion, if anyone can kill him. It’s Karma.” Yua watched as he pocketed his knife, walking away from the still frantic octopus.

In class, Koro-sensei seemed to be moping, lightly punching the wall. ‘Ugh, what is he, a teenage boy who got denied his first crush?!’ Yua thought to herself, pissed that she couldn’t focus.

“Ok that’s enough! Could you maybe stop that!” One of the girls up front finally shouted. Yua had no idea who the hell she was, but she suddenly had a new respect for her. She glanced over, seeing Karma smirking in triumph while Terasaka, the dumb ass brown haired guy who had questioned her on her first day, was talking to him.

“You sure you know what you’re getting yourself into Karma? The Jellyfish is sincerely pissed off at you.” The rest of his possy continued on with what Terasaka was saying.

“Of course he’s pissed, who wouldn’t be if someone made an attempt on their life? Lest that would be assassin screwed up and pissed himself in the process.”

“I didn’t piss myself! That attitude is gonna get your ass kicked.” Yua suddenly remembered that she wanted to kick some other people’s asses. She sighed, not knowing she would have the time to do something like that if she had to constantly spend her free time trying to think up asassination attempts. 

“Hey! That’s the Gelato I brought back from Italy yesterday!” Yua was pulled out from her daydreaming of kicking Midorima’s ass by Koro-sensei’s yelling. She glanced over and noticed Karma holding some pink ice cream cone. She had no idea he even had it, nor did she particularly care.

“Koro-sensei, if you keep screaming, my phantom brother might pop out of nowhere,” she stated boredly. 

“Eek! I apologize Kuroko-chan, I’ll attempt to be more quiet!” He yelled, once again. She just simply sighed, watching as the chaos unfolded around her. She watched as he popped his tentacles on beads scattered around the floor. ‘Seriously, how can he be so smart yet so unobservant. I think even Kagami-san would have noticed those…’ Koro-sensei dodged the three bullets Karma shot at him easily. She watched as Karma threatened Koro-sensei before completely leaving the classroom altogether. 

“We’re allowed to leave if we’re finished?” Yua asked, ignoring the tense atmosphere in the room.

At the end of the day, Yua wasn’t even able to use her idea because Koro-sensei had just simply flown off before she could even put it into place. She sighed, figuring she could probably at least try the next day. Holding the ball to her hip, she walked with Nagisa and Sugino towards the train station. She wouldn’t have to ride one to get to her house, or Seirin, which no doubt was where her brother was, but she was bored and didn’t feel like heading directly towards the high school. Maybe she could talk to some of her classmates, after all, it seemed she was the only one that didn’t at least know of the others.

“Bye, see you later!” Nagisa called out as Sugino walked away.

“Look at Nagisa, getting close with those E-class dumbasses,” some guy said off to the side. Yua took in their appearance, wondering how they knew the blue head next to her. “I bet that girl is his sister too, I guess stupidity just runs in the family eh?”

“Ew gross. Gotta hand it to him, he’s adapted to the crowd he’s gonna spend the rest of his life with.” Yua wanted to laugh. After watching the Generation of Miracles go their separate ways, they all began hanging out with different people. Sure, they were still basketball people, but different people nonetheless. Middle school would never define your life for you. No matter what people wanted to believe. 

“Hey, did you hear the news? Now that his suspension is over, they shoved that Akabane nut over to E class.”

“Ooh dude, no kidding? I’d rather be dead than be stuck in a classroom with that freak.” Suddenly out of nowhere, Karma showed up, slamming a bottle above their heads. 

“Seriously?” Karma asked innocently as the other two jumped away from him. “Because I can help you out with that. It’d be messy, but real quick.” he pointed the jagged end at the two of them. Yua laughed as they ran away, practically pissing their pants. “Like I’d actually do anything right?” He stated, throwing the bottle away. Nagisa walked over to Karma, but before Yua could, she noticed her brother calling her. She furrowed her eyebrows before answering it. 

“Nii-san? You never call.”

“Sorry Yua-chan, this is coach Riko. I was wondering if you’re coming over to watch the guys practice today? I’m working on getting a practice match for them like you suggested.”

“Hm? Sure yeah, it might take a bit, I’m at the train station with a couple of classmates, hold on, let me tell them.” She looked over, seeing Nagisa looking at her questioningly. “Hey guys, I’m gonna go, I’m going to my brother’s high school, see ya tomorrow! Good luck with your goal Karma-kun!” She exclaimed, running out of the station and towards the direction of Seirin. “I’m on my way, don’t miss me too much Riko-san!”

“Call me senpai! San is too formal!”

“Ah, of course Riko-senpai! See you in a few!” Yua skipped down the sidewalk, excited to see how the team was coming along, even if it hadn’t been too long since she saw them. 

“Hey everyone!” She exclaimed as she entered the gym. All the guys paused to greet her before going back to their training. 

“Ah, Yua-chan, there you are! Can you oversee what they’re doing? I’m working on getting their practice match and it’d be great help if you watched them train while I handle the specifics!” Yua nodded, taking a seat on the benches pushed to the side. Her legs swung slightly as she watched all of the guys move around the gym. Some were running laps, others were working on passings, while another group was working on shooting and rebounding. She blinked as she saw Tetsuya and Kagami separated from everyone else and practicing by themselves. Her eyes widened in understanding when she watched the two fist bump after Kagami made another dunk. 

“Ah, so they’re getting their duo working before incorporating it into the rest of the team… I suppose with such opposite personalities that would make sense.” Her phone started buzzing next to her. She looked at it, seeing Kayano’s contact popping up on the screen. She had given some of her classmates her phone number, seeing as they were growing closer to each other and it only made sense to be able to keep in contact with them. “Kayano-chan? What’s up?” She greeted, never taking her eyes off of the basketball players. 

“Kuroko-chan! I’m with some of the other girls from our class! You want to come hang out with us? We never get to see you outside of class.” 

“Ah sorry Kayano-chan! I’m at my brother’s basketball practice! Perhaps another- Izuki-senpai! Please refrain from writing your puns during practice time!” She brought the phone back to her ear. “Sorry, about that, but maybe I could join you guys another day?” She could hear giggles on the other side of the line.

“Kuroko-chan, did you just scold a high schooler?” Kayano asked in shock.

“Hm? Yep! The coach is busy so I’m watching over them! I got express permission from Riko-senpai, she’s the coach by the way! Also, feel free to call me by my first name! Anyway, I’ll see all of you tomorrow! Bye Bye!” She hung up and set her phone down, going back to observing the practice. 

“Who called you earlier?” Tetsuya asked Yua as the two of them walked down the street. Practice had ended and Tetsuya had gotten his daily milkshake. They also had a run in with Kagami again, but Yua was used to it. However, she also knew they would be around the place that Koro-sensei had been shopping at before, so she was on edge, knowing her eccentric teacher could pop out of nowhere.

“A girl from my class. Her name’s Kaede Kayano. She was wondering if I wanted to hang out with a group of girls who are also from the class. I told her I could possibly do it another day. They were really amused when I scolded Izuki-senpai for writing down a pun.” She dribbled her basketball, the one she had submerged into powdered anti-sensei BB’s. “I wonder what they’d think if they knew that I’m going to literally kick the Generation of Miracles in the ass when I see them…” Suddenly, she watched someone exit the store in front of the two of them. Upon a closer look, she realized it was Karma. He glanced over at them, seeming to be shocked to see them. 

“Well, I never expected to see you out so late Yua-chan. Is this your phantom brother you mentioned earlier? Nagisa-kun explained that whole story,” Karma said, smirking at the two of them. Somehow, Yua wasn’t surprised that he noticed Tetsuya next to her. 

“Hey Karma-kun. Yeah this is him. We’re heading home, what were you buying?” He tilted his head slightly, as if deciding what to tell her.

“Oh, just some things. You’ll see tomorrow in class. I’m sure Sensei will be surprised with my… tenacity.”

“Eh, whatever. I don’t really care. See you tomorrow Karma-kun!” The two siblings walked past the redhead who smirked as he began to think about his plot for killing his teacher.

“Who was that?” Tetsuya finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

“That was Karma Akabane, one of my classmates. He’s interesting to say the least.”

“You’ve never mentioned him before.”

“He only just transferred today.”

The next day the atmosphere in class was tense to say the least. And with an octopus sitting on the table with a knife shoved into its head, it wasn’t that big of a surprise. However, just like everyday, Koro-sensei came in cheerfully, greeting them all. Yua set her basketball on the ground next to her desk, wondering how the rest of the day with Karma would play out, because everyone knew that the octopus was Karma’s doing. His smirk said it all. 

“Why the long faces, has something-” Koro-sensei noticed the dead octopus on his desk.

“Oops! That’s on me.Yeah, totally thought it was you, innocent mistake. I stabbed it, so I suppose I should get rid of it?” Karma called out. Koro-sensei just sighed. 

“Yes, you should.” He began approaching Karma, however, before he could reach his desk, his tentacles turned into drills and he disappeared. In just a second he came back with a- IS THAT A MISSILE?! Along with other things. He began to rant about something, but Yua couldn’t take her eyes off THE GIANT MISSILE IN A CLASSROOM. However, apparently it was being used to make food? Yua decided it’d probably help to tune in when Karma spat out the food Koro-sensei made. “Don’t you know breakfast is the most important meal of the day? Your complexion tells me you haven’t eaten. So please, help yourself to some of this delicious Takoyaki! I insist.” Yua glanced away, hoping that he really didn’t actually know such things, because there was no way she’d be able to stomach any food for a few hours, and she never eats breakfast. 

“He’s insane..” She muttered to herself. 

“Oh, and Kuroko-chan!” Yua turned to look over at her teacher. “Don’t think I dont know you’ve been skipping meals as well young lady! I look forward to your first assassination attempt so I can properly take care of your health that you seem to be ignoring!” She stared at him blankly, having perfected it from her brother’s actions. 

“Koro-sensei, you think my brother is a ghost. I think you’re the one who seems to be ignoring their health, because you have a few loose screws if I’m being honest.” Though, she did have to wonder, did he perhaps know that she was planning something? Well of course he would think it, she was literally in a class meant for assassinating him. But still, some people hadn’t tried either. So surely her being inactive wasn’t suspicious? Or did he just genuinely want to take care of her health? 

“Now as you can see, no matter what we do we’re left with this number. Now, I know indivisibility is a beast. But if its fangs frighten you, I have a sure fire method for taming it.” Yua noticed Karma reaching into his pockets. “See if you can get the gist if I write it out on the board” Before he could even shoot however, the gun was out of his hands, and Koro-sensei didn’t even look back. “Karma, it takes an Anti-me BB far too long to reach its mark.” That’s when he noticed that the gun was out of his hands, and his… nails were done? Yua silently questioned that but didn’t dare to say anything out loud. “I had time on my hands, hope you don’t mind if I prettified yours.” 

Yua sighed as they continued cooking in Home Ec. She didn’t hate the class, after all, it WAS useful to learn how to cook and stuff. But, she already knew how to cook things she and her brother enjoyed eating. Why should she have to learn anything else? If her future partner wanted something that she couldn’t cook, then they could make it themselves!

She noticed Karma going over to where Koro-sensei was talking to Fuwa. Yua sighed once more, already knowing that he was taking another jab at Koro-sensei. When she glanced over once more, she saw Karma wearing a pink apron with a huge heart on it. She watched Karma take off the hat in anger. No doubt, he’d fail any and all assassination attempts in the near future. 

At the end of the day Yua stood next to Nagisa as Karma sat on a branch hanging off a cliff. He was angrily biting his teeth, no doubt pissed every single attempt failed completely. Yua wasn’t even sure why she was there in the first place, but no doubt with Karma there, Koro-sensei would show up. Maybe she would finally find the time to try and see if the powder actually worked. 

She glanced down at the ball in her hands. She was also hoping she’d be able to play sometime, but with watching Tetsuya’s team and having to attend school, it was no wonder she never got any time to play. But, that didn’t mean she didn’t wish she was able to. She had taken it easy these past few months like she was ordered to, surely her back was healed enough?

“Oh Karma~!” Koro-sensei’s voice knocked her out of her thoughts. No one answered him as he strolled up to where the three students stood. “I feel like I’ve taken exceptionally good care of you today. Keep trying to kill me if that tickles your fancy.” Yua noticed his face had green stripes on it, which apparently meant he was feeling confident. “I certainly don’t get tired of spiffing you up.” 

“Just so we’re on the same page here,” Karma started, standing up on his damn branch. “You pretty much consider yourself a teacher above all else?”

“That’s right.” Yua noticed that Nagisa seemed somewhat worried about where Karma was going. Yua couldn’t blame him, he was practically about to fall down a huge cliff.

“And you wouldn’t think twice about putting your life on the line to save a student.” 

“What sort of teacher would I be if I did?” 

“A normal one who couldn’t go mach 20 and would likely actually die if they did put their life on the line….” Yua muttered quietly. 

“That’s awesome. Good to know.” Karma held his gun up, pointing at Koro-sensei. “So I can kill you.” Yua’s eyes widened as he suddenly started falling backwards, gun pointing right in front of him. Nagisa ran forward, however Yua stood still in her place, shocked to her core. Failing, of course, to notice that Koro-sensei had disappeared. 

Eventually however, Karma was brought back up by Koro-sensei, scratch free.

“I don’t get it, how were you so calm the whole time?” Nagisa asked, still looking over the cliff. However, Karma was casually sitting on the ground. Yua, was twirling her basketball on her finger, simply watching. 

“Eh. What really sucks was that was my best bet. Nothing else I could come up with even touches it.”

“Aw, run out of ideas already?” 

Yua glanced down at her phone, which appeared to be buzzing from a call. She sighed, realizing it was probably the coach, seeing as how the contact was Tetsuya, and he still never called her.

“What’s up Senpai?” She greeted.

“This is Kuroko-kun’s phone, how did you know it was me?” Riko asked.

“Eh, I know my brother. And I know he doesn’t call. Especially during practice. So, why are you calling?”

“You know how you mentioned wanting to meet the Generation of Miracles once again?”

“Yeah of course?” She barely realized that the conversation around her had stopped and that Karma had once again threatened to be the one to kill their teacher, or at least something along those lines.

“Yeah, well, one of them is here. Kise Ryota. So, you might want to get over here.” Yua tensed up, dropping her basketball to the ground. 

“I’ll be right over,” she gritted out, feeling her previous anger towards her brother’s previous teammates leak out. She still despised them for making Kuroko feel less than worthy of being on a team. Let alone making him hate a game he had loved all of his life. She hung up and stuffed her phone in her pocket. 

“What’s going on Kuroko-chan?” Nagisa asked, seemingly concerned about her sudden change in demeanor. 

“Sorry, but I have an ass I need to go and kick,” she stated before grabbing her ball and running down the mountain and towards Seirin.

“Oh, I like her,” Karma stated, grinning as he watched her run away. The two however failed to notice their octopus teacher grinning mischievously at Karma’s confession. 

Banging open the doors to the gym, Yua immediately spotted Kise, who seemed to have changed clothes and had faced off against Kagami. “Kise-senpai!” She shouted angrily. Without thinking she ran over to Kise and kicked him in the back, making him stumble forward. 

“Yuacchi! You’re so mean!” He pouted as he turned to look at her. “I haven’t seen you in forever, and you didn’t tell anyone that you left Teiko!”

“Shut up! I’m mad at you!” She stated stubbornly.

“Why?!”

“I just am!” 

“Well can we at least play a game against each other?” He pouted, making her feel slightly bad about kicking him, but he deserved it for being such an ass in basketball. 

“No,” she stated bluntly. “I’m too mad to play against you!” She wasn’t going to mention the fact that she wasn’t even sure if she was completely healed. His worry would make her feel bad that she was angry.

“But why are you mad?” He pouted, making her glare at him.

“The fact that you don’t know makes me even more mad Kise-senpai.” She turned to look at Tetsuya, ignoring Kise entirely. “Nii-san, I’m going to hang out with a couple of people. I came here to kick Kise-senpai, and I did just that. If you need anything just text.” She bowed to the rest of the team and quickly left the gym. She fished her phone out of her pockets, clicking Nagisa’s contact.

“Hey Kuroko-chan, what’s up? I thought you were kicking someone in the ass?” Nagisa answered.

“Ah, well I’m finished with that. You with Karma-kun? I need some stress relief and I feel like he knows how to do that best.” She heard the phone getting handed over before Karma’s voice came over the speaker.

“What’s up Yua-chan~! That was quite a quick ass kicking.”

“You guys busy? I’m stressed and apparently kicking the cause of my stress wasn’t enough.”

“Hmm, no I suppose not. We were going to get something to eat, you want to join us?” 

“Sure, why not. Where can I meet you guys.” 

“Well just look to your right of course.” She glanced over, noticing the duo walking towards her. She frowned after hanging up the call. 

“Did you two follow me or something? I don’t remember telling you I’d be around here.” 

“Teach’s idea. He wanted us to come and try to stop you from becoming violent. It appears we were too slow. How unfortunate,” Karma stated boredly. 

“It didn’t even hurt him. It was just to let him know that I’m pissed at him,” Yua stated, waving Karma’s comments away.

“Can I ask why you’re so mad at this person in the first place?” Nagisa asked. Yuas blinked, thinking about it for a minute before sighing.

“Sure, I guess I can tell you. Blue heads gotta stick together after all. And since we all seem to be cursed with a red head by our side, I guess Karma-kun should know too. He’ll find out one way or another if he really cares, so. In short, he, along with a few others, made my brother hate basketball for a bit and made him lose hope in his ideas. So, of course I’m mad. Nii-san is mad too, but he won’t actually act on it, so someone has to kick them while he works with his new teammates to knock them off their pedestal of they’ll always win.” 

“Eh, I’ve beat someone up for less things I suppose.” Karma shrugged. 

“PLUS! They never called or texted! I have gotten a single call from that group of people from the time last school year ended to the present day! So, I’m also pissed off that they can’t even communicate when we’re supposed to be friends!” 

“Well, why don’t we go out and get something to eat? Hopefully that’ll help you cool off?” Nagisa offered. Yua sighed before nodding her head in agreement. 

“Who are these people you’re so pissed off with anyway?” Karma asked.

“The Generation of Miracles.” Nagisa let out a shocked noise, whereas Karma seemed indifferent. 

“I never knew you were once so close with them!” Nagisa shouted. “How does your brother know them though?”

“Didn’t I tell you? They were teammates. Did you think I was joking when I called him a phantom? He’s literally nicknamed the phantom sixth man,” Yua deadpanned, shocking Nagisa. 

“Either way, they sound like assholes. Who cares if they’re good at basketball?” Karma asked.

“Exactly my point. But, we used to be close. So, I can’t really hate them. Hopefully they’ll go back to how they once were, but that’s up to Nii-san to do that. We have our own mission after all.” 

“Say, you were brought here because you strategize well, yet you haven’t attempted to kill him? Why is that?” Nagisa asked. 

“Well for one, unlike Karma here, I don’t have his eye constantly breathing down my neck, so that will help when I do attempt something. Secondly, I’m more or less just watching and trying to see what works and what doesn’t work. Hopefully we can gain enough info about his personality that before March we can use his quirks against him. I mean seriously, he gets flustered so easily and becomes clumsy like a human, surely if you mix that with something else, you can get close to killing him. I was originally going to try something just to harm his tentacles. Not go for a full blown assassination attempt, but still harm him you know? Just to see his reaction, but Karma did it before I got the chance. So now I know that he speeds away, but he still panics. He’s so dead set on the fact that he is unkillable that when it seems like he is killable, he falters, but because of his damn speed, you don’t notice it until he’s safely away from the danger zone.”

“You noticed all of this from the one time a tentacle has actually been popped?” Karma asked, sounding slightly impressed. 

“More or less, I’ve been observing him for days now, ever since I arrived. He’s cocky and arrogant, he knows it’s nearly impossible to kill him, so he is in the mind set that he is unkillable, especially with the name given to him. Every single time we call him that, it strokes his ego. But, he’s still a teacher at heart and genuinely cares for us, even though he keeps threatening to destroy the Earth, which is kind of odd if you ask me but I can’t figure out WHY he keeps thinking that he’s untouchable, especially with me in the classroom, where I was literally brought for my observation skills! Sure, for the most part I ignore what happens around me, but I still notice the important things. That’s why I know where his secret porn stash is, if either of you ever want to know.”

“Yeah, but how could you possibly know so much stuff after such a little amount of time?” Yua simply shrugged.

“It’s just my talent I suppose. After all, it’s the exact reason why I was brought here in the first place. The principal knows it’s what I excel in. Though, I do have to wonder as to why he even cares and brought in an outsider. Perhaps he believes that because I can formulate plans from bare amounts of information he thinks I’ll get the octopus killed early on and the class can go back to how it used to be?” She mused, unaware that she had hit the exact mark as to why she was brought in. “I think if we caught him completely off guard, flustered, and trapped by his ego or even his philosophy of how a teacher should act, we’d almost definitely get him, but he could also be hiding something that he hasn’t shown us, like a trump card I suppose. But, it would need the perfect set up with everything falling into place at the right time, and I don’t know if even I could orchestrate such a thing. The only thing that could possibly allow that to happen is luck and being able to seize the opportunity I suppose.” She was simply rambling at this point, and she wasn’t quite sure if she even made any sense to the others, but she also didn’t particularly care.

“You’ve thought about this a lot, haven’t you?” Nagisa asked.

“Eh, I suppose. I don’t have much else to bide my time with since I haven’t played basketball in a while. Or at least, I haven’t played it seriously. And like I said, bringing those assholes back to their normal selves is up to my brother, so I don’t know what else I could do besides try to come up with an assassination plan.”

“Where’s your basketball? You brought it here but you don’t have it.” Yua blinked before realizing Nagisa was right.

“Eh, my brother will bring it home with him. NOW LET’S GO DO SOME FUN SHIT!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this chapter is so long and I have no idea how that happened, probably has to do with following like 3 total episodes of anime. Anyway, finally get to see some more interaction with Karma, as well as a small amount with Rio, and enters Midorima. 
> 
> Also, you may notice that the Assassination Classroom bits have a different writing style than the Kuroko No Basket ones. This is because Yua is inherently experiencing these things in different ways. In Ass Class, she is within the classroom and experiencing things first hand. So, dialogue is more important than action. Whereas in Kuroko No Basket, she's an observer. (as stated like fifty million times within the course of this fan fiction) So dialogue isn't nearly as evident, but action is. However, there is still some dialogue, and it switches to dialogue heavy when it's something that she herself is experiencing and not just watching from the outside. 
> 
> Just wanted to explain that, because while it's not necessary to understand, it is an interesting concept I toyed with a bit with this fan fiction and wanted to clear that up in case anyone wondered.

The next day, Yua sat in her class restlessly. After going home last night, Tetsuya had explained that Seirin was going against Kise’s team in a practice match later that day and that the coach asked for her to come along after her school let out. He had also given her her basketball, which was sitting next to her desk. 

“What’s up with you today?” Karma finally asked, glancing over at Yua, who was bouncing her leg up and down.

“You know how I said my brother was trying to knock those assholes down a peg through basketball?” Karma nodded. “Well, he’s going against one of them today. It’s just a practice match, but still, if the guy loses he’ll likely have some sense knocked into him. I’m also going over per the coach’s request, so I really just want to get this day over with.”

“Better not let any of the sport junkies know you’re going over to watch that kind of game. I saw them reading a sport magazine and gushing over that Miracles group or whatever they’re called.  
I think they’d force you to let them come if you told them.” Karma smirked. “That being said…”

“Karma I swear to god I will rock your shit if you suddenly announce to the entire class that piece of information,” Yua threatened, glaring at the red head next to her. ‘Yes, it is a blue head curse to constantly have to deal with red heads…. Sorry Akashi-senpai.’

“Yua-chan! I would never do such a thing! How could you think so little of me!” Yua glared at him, meanwhile the rest of the class turned to look at the two of them.

“Karma-kun, may I remind you of the entirety of yesterday? YOU USED HIS OCTOPUS PERSONA AGAINST HIM! Of course I’d expect you to announce it to the entire class,” she whispered the last part to him, not wanting anyone to question what ‘it’ was. 

“Well of course, I AM trying to kill him after all. I’m not trying to kill you, why would I use such information against you?” He smirked as she glared.

“You seem the type.” He let out a genuine laugh, grinning at Yua. 

“Glad you know me so well after only a few days, Yua-chan~!” 

‘I don’t know if those two are going to end up wreaking havoc together, or if they’re going to kill each other before they even try,’ Nagisa thought to himself, looking at the two nervously. 

“Would you two quit flirting!” Terasaka suddenly yelled out. The two looked up at him, glaring heavily. 

“Aw? Is someone mad that no girl will flirt with them, Terasaka-san?” Yua mocked, her aura taking a heavy feel. 

“If you were so jealous you could have just said so in the first place!” Karma stated sarcastically. 

“Don’t worry Terasaka-san, I’m sure some girl out there will flirt with you someday!” Yua stated, flailing her arms dramatically. “But, I fear she might have to be blind AND deaf to ever like you!”

‘When it comes to Terasaka though, it’ll always be the first option it appears….’ Nagisa thought as the two high fived each other. 

“Ne, ne, Terasaka-san, did you know even my brother has a girl that loves him! And most people can’t even see him!” Yua continued, glad her mind was taken off the practice match that would be happening later on. 

‘She’s still going?!’ The rest of the class thought simultaneously. 

“One of my senpai’s is absolute Terasaka-san, I’m sure if we got him to order a girl to go out with you, you’d finally have a girl to date!” Of course, no one needed to know that first she would kick said senpai in the ass when she saw him and that she could barely even think to talk to him. It was a miracle she could talk to Momoi and Aomine without wanting to slam dunk Aomine into a basketball hoop. Though, they still hadn’t called since that first time, nor had she seen them, so it wasn’t that bad perhaps. 

“I don’t need a girlfriend!” Terasaka ground out, slamming his hands on his desk. 

“No need to be so violent Terasaka-kun~.” Karma said in a sing-song voice. “I’m sure Yua-chan is trying to help you. You always seem so uptight. I’m sure a girlfriend could help your rage.” As soon as Karma said that, the door began to open. 

“If you don’t shut your trap I’ll kill both of you!” Yua smirked as she saw Karasuma and Koro-sensei walk in, along with some blonde. However, before they could react to Terasaka’s outburst, Yua’s eyes suddenly began to water as everything about her began to change.

“But… Terasaka-san,” she sniffled as her voice came out softly, surprising everyone in the class. “I’m just trying to help! You always seemed so lonely!” A few tears fell down her cheeks and she swiftly wiped them away, using that moment to glance at the teachers. 

‘She’s a two-faced devil!’ Everyone shouted in their heads. 

“Terasaka-kun! I'm severely disappointed in you! If a classmate is trying to help, you should not resort to violent threats!” Koro-sensei chided. When he wasn’t looking, Yua poked her tongue out at Terasaka, caught only by the blonde woman who was hanging onto Koro-sensei’s tentacle. 

‘She could be a good undercover assassin. I can respect someone like that… everyone else here though… they’re hopeless.’ 

“Alright, look alive people. Meet the newest member of the teaching faculty for class 3-E,” Karasuma spoke up, taking control of the situation easily. 

“My name is Irina Jelavich, nice to meet you all!” she stated cheerfully. 

“We decided to bring Jelavich-san in the interest of beefing up the english curriculum,” Karasuma explained, ignoring the whispers of the class as they questioned their new teacher’s antics. “No hard feelings I hope, she’s uh… very qualified.”

Suddenly, Koro-sensei became bright pink, throwing everyone off at the obvious human emotion. Yua blinked however, realizing just how good their new teacher actually looked. ‘If it wasn’t illegal, I’d let her do whatever she wanted to me.’ 

Yua had come to realize two years ago that she was most certainly bi. And, unlike most people who freaked out when they realized they weren’t straight, she just simply embraced it. Her brother supported her, and so had the Generation of Miracles, when they were actually friends at least, and no one had treated her differently. Well, at least, no one that she cared about. So, she wasn’t surprised in the least that she found their new teacher attractive. And no doubt some of the… hornier, boys had as well. But, unlike them, she could keep her pants on and think with her head rather than her sex organs. 

Which is why she thought it was odd that they’d bring someone who seemed like a normal teacher. Sure, her hotness could throw even Koro-sensei off and distract him, but that wouldn’t be enough to kill him. After all, she had watched someone try to kill him when he was flustered by porn, and that failed entirely. 

‘But, I suppose it could be used somehow. The only question is how?’

Outside, the class was playing with Koro-sensei. “Come on pass the ball!” He shouted. Yua blinked as she saw their new teacher and Karasuma standing by the window, supposedly talking. 

“What’s got your panties in a knot? Sad we aren’t playing basketball?” Karma asked, walking over to where she stood. 

“Well, I wouldn’t say that’s what’s bothering me, though I do wish we were playing basketball. I’m thinking of what else I could use to annoy Terasaka-san. I know he’s an idiot and all, but I don’t think he would fall into the same trap if it was laid out in the exact same way. Though, I also could be wrong and underestimating his lack of IQ points.” Karma hummed at her response, smirking slightly. 

“I think he would. The guy’s a big oaf with no brain cells to his name. You could write out all of the things you’d say to him to make him mad and he would still fall for it when the time came. But, his responses are what actually makes it interesting. ‘Cause, no matter what, he’s always angry, even if it was clear of what would have happened if he kept going.”

“Yeah, but when victory comes so easy by yourself, you forget what it’s like to be a team,” she muttered, thinking about the people she used to call friends. However, she was brought out of her musings by a slap to her head. “Ow! What was that for.”

“Philosophy and pranking don’t go together sweetheart. Leave that for your basketball.” She stuck out her tongue in response. Karma soon walked away, heading off towards the game, his BB gun in hand. 

“Heads up!” Karma kicked the ball, passing it off to someone else. 

“Pass, and kill,” he shot the BB, which Koro-sensei easily dodged. As the ball was passed again, their game was interrupted as their new teacher came out, waving to Koro-sensei. 

“Yoohoo! Hope I’m not interrupting anything darling! Karasuma-san tells me you can go Mach 20 and I just had to see it with my own eyes.” Koro-sensei dropped the balls he was holding, easily flustered as she pushed her body up onto him. 

“Well, he might have exaggerated a tad,” Koro-sensei stated nervously. 

‘That lying bastard! He’s really that weak against boobs?’ Yua thought to herself as she watched the scene play out. She rolled her eyes as he flew off, promising to get some coffee from vietnam. The bell soon rang and Isogai asked if they should head back, however, her attitude completely changed. 

“Heh, so what’s your game, Jelabitch-sensei?” Karma asked. Yua snorted at the nickname, recognizing the english.

“No nicknames!” She pointed angrily. 

“We got ourselves a real pro here,” Karma continued, unphased. “Just a word of warning from those who’ve been playing the odds. You’re not gonna kill the octopus without help.”

“Please sweetheart, you’re a bunch of saplings. Adults have their own way of doing things, take note.” She turned to look at Nagisa. “Speaking of which. You’re Nagisa Shiota right?” He tensed as he was called out. However, before anyone could react, she suddenly went over and kissed him. Yua tuned out the rest of her speech, realizing she was just bragging to a bunch of middle schoolers. 

‘I really want this day to be over now.’

Yua was walking by the faculty lounge, which apparently caught the attention of Nagisa, who was telling their new teacher about Koro-sensei. 

“Yua-chan! You’ve observed him, can you say something?” She realized he just didn’t want to be alone with their teacher and sighed, feeling bad for her fellow blue head. 

“This your sister kid?” 

“Nah, I got a brother, but he’s in high school. Nagisa-kun just happens to be a fellow blue head. Anyway. It’s not like I know much, just things I’ve observed. He’s an octopus, but he acts more human than anything. You fluster him, he gets nervous, he messes up, and starts to panic. If you hurt him, he panics and falters, but his speed helps him get out of those situations. And, even if he’s smart, he’s still an idiot. Though, I’m not entirely sure if the idiot part is an act or not… It doesn’t add up that he could be so smart… yet act the way he does. He still thinks my brother is a ghost who hasn’t passed on into the afterlife.”

“Good info kid, you want the same treat I gave our dear Nagisa-kun?” Yua blushed heavily as she was trapped to the wall by a smirking teaching. Her eyes widened and she ducked under her arms, surprising the older. 

“Woah! Woah! I may be bi, but I’m not into adults! I’d like my first kiss to come from someone my own age! Thank you!” Yua dashed out of the room, panicking slightly. Sure, Irina was hot and she clearly had experience, but Yua wanted her middle schooler years to be at least somewhat normal. And that meant having an awkward first kiss with someone who had just as little experience as her. 

She sighed and walked into the classroom, not noticing that Karma was smirking in her direction. 

“Did Jelabitch get to you too?” He asked, referencing the blush that was still on Yua’s face.

“She tried. I dodged before she could though.” Yua suddenly tensed as her back began to burn. 

‘OF ALL THINGS, ME DODGING A KISS IS WHAT MADE THIS DAMN WOUND FUCK ITSELF UP?!’ she thought to herself angrily. She clenched her fist as the pain began to spike, along with her anger. 

Back in her second year of middle school, before everything went to shit, a few girls had gotten mad that she was close with the Generation of Miracles, and apparently they decided using high schoolers to take out their anger was their best bet. Long story short, she was lucky that her back didn’t have any lasting issues, and the wound had mostly healed, but on the rare occasion, it would act up. Though, it was usually when it was touched. 

Due to that, she usually wrapped her back in bandages, thanks to Midorima who would supply them for her, but she had thought it had healed completely. And since it didn’t hurt to touch it, she thought it was fine.

‘Apparently I was wrong, this is a bitch!’

“Yua-chan, you don’t look so good~” Karma sang out. She sighed, unclenching her fists. The pain was slowly receding and she knew she could handle it, but it was such a sensitive part of her body, it seemed to hurt ten times worse than it should when it did act up. She decided she’d just get her brother to check it out later when she saw him. If the pain didn’t kill her by then. 

Her phone buzzing from a text distracted her from her current problems. She looked down and saw it was from Riko. 

“We’ll meet you at the train station after school, you’ll be going with us to Kaijou today.” Yua grinned at the text, glad she was even able to go to the match in the first place, seeing as how she wasn't even part of the team in any way officially. She replied back to let her know that she understood before stuffing her phone back in her pocket. Her mood, suddenly a lot brighter than it had been when she had entered the room. 

‘Though, it’ll be a bitch to go through this class if I have to wrap my entire torso again…’ Yua thought sadly, missing Jelavich walk into the room. 

However, as time continued to pass, the kids in ‘study hall’ grew more and more annoyed with their teacher, who wasn’t teaching. 

“Uh, Jelabitch-sensei, are you going to teach us or what?” Maehara finally spoke up.

“Yeah come on Jelabitch-sensei,” Nakumara continued. Yua smiled softly, watching as their teacher grew more and more annoyed. 

“The name is JelaVICH, understand?! JelaBITCH is what I’ll be if you don’t get the difference through your thick prepubescent skulls!” The class began to practice how to make a ‘V’ sound. “V! Excellent! Now continue to make that sound quietly for the next half hour while I ignore you!” Everyone grew annoyed at her words.

That day, when everyone was practicing their shooting skills, Koro-sensei was being led to the shed by Jelavich. Yua sighed as she watched the interaction. While she wanted to believe he wasn’t falling for it, he still continued to pester her about her brother, and not so subtly asking how he died. Even though, as she said multiple times, he wasn’t dead.

“Karasuma, sir,” Meg spoke up. “I get that she’s a pro, but she’s not so easy to get along with.”

“Yes I know. I’m sorry you kids have to deal with her. But, the higher ups seem to think she’s all that. And well, seeing what she’s been able to put together in such a short amount of time. It does make me tend to agree with them.” 

After a few moments of silence, loud gun shots suddenly rang out. After only a few seconds though, it ended, and there was a sudden silence. Yua glanced over at her peers, who were just as confused as she was. Her eyes shot back to the shed though when a scream, followed by some slithering noises was heard. 

“I really want to know what he’s doing to her in there!”

“Well, let’s go find out.” Yua ran after her class, coming to a stop when she saw Koro-sensei coming out, a light pink hue. 

“Did you touch her boobs!”

“Ah, if only I had the time to be extra thorough. Come now everyone, class isn’t going to teach itself.”

“Uh, What exactly went on in there Sensei?” Before their teacher could answer, Jelavich walked out, dressed in a retro gym outfit and drooling slightly.

“It would take longer to describe the things he did to this body than it did for him to do them,” she muttered, clearly worn out. “My back and shoulders have never felt looser, he somehow worked in an oil massage, a change of clothes just because, and he still had time to do this thing with his tentacles.” She suddenly passed out onto the ground, completely wiped out. 

“Koro-sensei, what is she talking about,” Nagisa accused him, clearly unimpressed.

“Uh, sometimes adults need an extra bit of care.” He didn’t even bother to make eye contact as he said that. Suddenly they were being ushered back to the classroom, ignoring the blonde teacher who was still on the ground. 

Once again, they were sitting in study hall as Jelavich was tapping on her tablet. “Ugh, what’s with the Wifi in this place! Are we on Mars?!”

“Wow, looks like Jelabitch-sensei is pissed off. I know my pride would be in shambles if my plan went tits up,” Karma stated, lounging in his chair with his arms resting behind his head. She glared at Karma, before Isogai spoke up.

“Excuse me, Sensei, if you’re not going to teach us anything? You mind switching with Koro-sensei. It’s just, we’ve got entrance exams coming up and-”

“Ha! You want to swap me out for that disgusting creature?!” Yua sighed, knowing that with the temper their new teacher had shown, it was likely that whatever she said next wouldn’t go over well with her classmates. The day seemed to be going by so slow. All she wanted to do was watch a practice match, maybe have her brother look at the wound on her back, and hope Kise figured out why she was mad so they could go back to being friends. 

Yua realized she zoned out too much when she was suddenly brought out of her musings by everyone standing up and throwing things at their teacher. 

“That’s it! I will make you rue the day you were born!”

Eventually Karasuma dragged their yelling teacher out of the room and dismissed them to go play their improved badminton.

Yua giggled as she watched, having taken a break. Usually she would have been able to handle such an easy game, but with her wounds starting to prick up once again, she had relented and sat out with Karma, who wasn’t that interested in playing at the moment.

“Why you sitting out Yua-chan? You usually love this game?” He asked, smirking slightly as he walked over to where she stood. 

“Eh, it’s nothing really. No need to concern yourself, Karma-kun,” she answered, pushing some of her blue hair over her shoulder. 

“Oh, but I’m interested, not concerned. You’ve been acting quite strangely all day. Though, I suppose for a bit you did go back to normal. But, you’re acting weird again.”

“Have you observed me that much that you suddenly know when I’m acting strange? Sounds stalkerish, Karma-kun~” she sang out. 

“Hmmm, maybe, but I also just know people. And I know how someone reacts when they’re suddenly in an immense amount of pain. So tell me, Yua-chan~. Why did you suddenly act like you were in pain before study hall today? Hmmm?” Yua glanced over, not that surprised that he knew. It wasn’t like she hid it, but she didn’t think he would have remembered. Though, knowing him, if she treated it like something she was ashamed of, then he’d use that against her. And really, she wasn’t that ashamed of it, she just didn’t go around announcing to everyone ‘HEY I HAVE A HUGE SCAR ON MY BACK FROM SOMEONE CARVING INTO IT WITH A KNIFE LAST YEAR WANNA SEE?!’ 

“Karma-kun, if you wanted me to take my shirt off, you could have just asked politely~” she continued, not letting him win. To continue with her statement, she began undoing her tie, wondering if she’d finally gain a reaction from the redhead in front of her. Of course, she was disappointed.

“Now, now, you shouldn’t strip in front of the entire class. Perhaps you could show me somewhere more private?” He smirked at her, clearly trying to embarrass her by making it seem more suggestive than it already was. But, when it came to messing with people, Yua was like her brother in the aspect that she didn’t show much emotion besides the one she wished to convey. 

“Eh, whatever. I could see how they wouldn’t want to see the still scarring tissue from the asshole who cut me open months ago. I’ll show you it another time!” She skipped away, heading back up to their classroom, missing the slightly shocked look on Karma’s face from her last statement. 

‘Someone cut her open? The hell did she do for that to happen?’ He thought to herself, watching as she cheerfully talked to Maehara before going into the building. 

Yua sat in her seat, messing with her basketball. A few others were also in the room talking to one another. She watched as Nakamura walked over to her desk leaning down slightly.

“So, you and Karma, huh?” She suggested, raising her brows slightly. Yua tilted her head slightly, before realizing what she was insinuating. 

“Ah! No! I’m just playing the game he’s playing! A battle of wits. Though, I guess it does look like flirting?” Yua answered. “Sure, even I can easily admit that he’s hot. Anyone with eyes knows that. But, I don’t really think we have that connection after a few days of knowing each other. Though, it helps to bond over pissing Terasaka-san off.” Nakamura let out a laugh. 

“I can see how the two of you get along so well. So, what are you doing after school today?” 

“Ah! I’m going over to watch my brother play in a practice match. What about you Nakamura-chan?” 

“Please, call me Rio. I’m probably going to go to an arcade or something.” She suddenly leaned in closer over the desk. “If you ever want, you could come and join me sometime. Karma isn’t the only one around here who’s witty you know.” She winked and Yua smiled brightly. 

“That sounds like fun Rio-chan! You’ll have to message me sometime and we can plan it out!” Rio smiled before walking over to where Nagisa had come in and sat. Most of the class was filing in, one of the people being Karma, who went over to where they were hanging out.

“You sure she gets flustered easily? She seemed pretty nonchalant then. And no matter what Karma does, she just hits him back,” she stated, crossing her arms. 

“Oh, what’s this about?” Karma asked, smirking. 

“Nagisa told me that Yua is bi and got really flustered when Jelabitch got up close to her. I mean, she did come in here with her face heated up from blushing. But none of your stunts fluster her, and even me not-so-subtly flirting didn’t do anything,” Rio answered, pushing her hair over her shoulder. “Maybe it was because she knew that’s what the bitch was going to do? She just sees the whole thing with you as a game, and she probably just saw me as being a friend.” Karma smirked at her.

“Does someone have the hots for our dearest Yua-chan?” He grinned watching Rio glance back at the girl who was texting someone. 

“Maybe if I got to know her more I would. Not right now though, I’m just looking for reactions. She’s cute and all, but I don’t know her. Funnily enough, she said something similar about you Karma.” Karma simply shrugged as Nagisa sweatdropped. 

Suddenly Jelavich walked into the room, startling everyone as she began writing on the board. Slowly everyone began making it back to their seat as she turned to look at them.

“What word does ‘incredible’ modify? You know this one. Read it aloud.” Everyone stuttered over their words. Yua was slightly aware of what it was saying, having studied English diligently, but what she didn’t understand, was the fact that it had a highly sexual connotation to it. Jelavich began to explain it, in Japanese, and suddenly it made sense as to what she was saying. Yua wanted to laugh slightly, realizing the inappropriateness of their newest English teacher. 

“To learn grammar, you’ve got to see how it works in the real world. Like a full immersion course in a foreign language. Take a lover that speaks it and you can’t miss.” Yua suddenly thought of Kagami, who had lived in America. ‘Perhaps Nii-san will get better at english? His skills right now are awful…’ “I know grammar seems boring and technical, but it’s what underpins how we communicate. Communication is key in my line of work, and in life. All people have an underlying need to express their feelings, that’s what makes this important. The examples might be risky, but they come from real life scenarios. They will have all been said by me or to me, one day you might even hear them or use them yourselves. Don’t expect me to be like the octopus he can help you without your exams, but all I can do is help you with the art of communications. Here’s the deal, if after a while you think this is stupid, that I’m not a good teacher, I’ll pack up and leave.” Suddenly she seemed very nervous, completely different from the bitch they had got to know over the course of the day.

After a few minutes of silence, everyone began laughing. “Wow, talk about a one eighty!” Karma spoke up. “First you wanna kill us, and now you’re acting like a wuss!”

“I gotta say you make a more convincing teacher with this attitude,” Maehara spoke up. 

“You’re giving me a chance? You’re not upset with me?”

“To be fair, we didn’t exactly get off on the right foot with that nickname.” Suddenly people were trying to come up with a new nickname. Yua frowned slightly. She hadn’t called her Jelabitch like the rest of her classmates because of her upbringing that one should always respect those older than you, regardless of if they earned it or not. Even if her parents weren’t around to actually make her keep up pretenses and all, she still couldn’t break the habit. She had hoped everyone would start to call their teacher by her actual name so she didn’t seem like an oddball, but she also couldn’t just start calling the blonde by the rude nicknames given to her. 

“How about Bitch-sensei!” That nickname was apparently agreed on and their teacher screamed at them, making them all start to laugh. 

“Do you know who you’re messing with! I will end you!” Their teacher continued to yell at them, only to be teased by her classmates. Yua laughed slightly at it, but still, she didn’t think she would be able to join in when they messed with their teacher. Unless someone broke her out of her habit. 

At the end of the day, Yua was quickly packing her things up, easily noticed by her peers as she skipped out of the room first. Soon enough she was joined by Nagisa and Karma as they made their way down the mountain. 

“What’s got you so excited, Yua-chan?” Nagisa asked. 

“Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you Nagisa-kun! My brother is playing a practice match against one of the miracles today and I’m going with them and watching it! Since I’m basically their strategizer. Their coach is a beast when it comes to working on training her team, but she isn’t as observant sadly. She notices things yes, but not as quickly as I do! So I help in that manner! I can’t wait to watch and see if the team uses my ideas or not! Because if they don’t then I’ll kick them all in the ass!” She stated cheerfully, her smile never leaving her face. 

“Uh, yeah… I guess. So are you going to the high school or what?”

“I’m meeting the team at the train station. Then we’ll all head over together since Kaijo isn’t around here.” The two nodded their heads and they continued their walk in silence. 

As they entered the train station, they noticed the group of obvious high schoolers standing around, clearly looking for something. Yua grinned as she noticed a familiar mop of light blue hair standing near the back. 

“Do you guys want to meet them?” She asked, glancing over. They looked at each other before shrugging and nodding. “Cool!” She ran over, not waiting for them and slammed herself into her brother. “Hey Nii-san!” Nagisa sweatdropped as he finally noticed the blue head who had apparently been right there the entire time. 

“I guess I can see why Koro-sensei keeps calling him a ghost. I didn’t even notice him until Yua-chan ran up to him. It’s like he just appeared.”

“I’m surprised Nagisa-kun. I can see him just fine.” The other two walked over to the group.

“Hey guys, these two are my classmates! Karma Akabane, and Nagisa Shiota!” They took in the two’s appearances before glancing between Tetsuya and Kagami. 

‘What’s with blue haired people and red haired people being friends!’ They all suddenly thought, put off slightly. Yua however just simply grinned as she knew exactly what they were thinking. “Nagisa-kun, Karma-kun, this is the Seirin high basketball team!” 

“It was nice meeting you two, but we should get going,” Riko stated, bowing at the two middle schoolers before the group started walking away to where their train would be. Yua waved at them as she continued walking next to her brother. 

At Kaijo the group were walking towards the gym, taking in the size of everything. Yua smiled as she skipped next to Tetsuya, excited to watch the future match. 

Suddenly, Kise began running towards their group, explaining about how he’d show them to the gym. He was talking to Tetsuya before noticing Yua standing right next to the blue head. 

“And Yuachi! That kick really hurt you know!” He whined.

“I apologize senpai, but I am still mad at you currently. So please do not push any buttons.” 

“Kise-kun, please stop being sarcastic.” Kise pouted before finally acknowledging Kagami, who had been shouting at him during the entire confrontation. Yua frowned, looking down at the basketball in her hand before following the group as they continued moving towards the gym. Her frown only deepened as her back began burning. 

“Hey Nii-san,” Tetsuya turned and looked down at her with a questioning glance. “Can you check out my back in the locker room? It’s acting up and I dunno what I did. It never acted up when we practiced together.” He nodded silently, not letting the worry show on his features. 

However, they were soon distracted by the fact that only half of the court seemed to be being used for the game. Yua glanced over to Riko, who seemed to be seething while smiling at the coach. He explained how while we’d be going against the regulars, but there wouldn’t be enough to learn from the match so the rest of the team would be practicing. After talking to his coach, Kise seemed put out before running up to their group.

“Sorry! Sorry! It looks like I won’t play, but I’m sure if you shock the coach, he’ll put me in.” Suddenly his aura changed drastically. “Besides, if you can’t even get me put in, how are you going to be able to even say you can beat the Generation of Miracles?” Yua rolled her eyes, wishing she could kick him again for being cocky, but suddenly she was being dragged by her brother to the locker room. 

“Eh! Yua-chan, why are you coming in here, we have to change!” Hyuga stated, shocked as Tetsuya dragged her in.

“Sorry! But I need Tetsuya to check something for me, I can look away, but I’ll also ask you guys to look away as well! Except you Riko-senpai, I feel like you’d keep a level head.” They all nodded and turned away as she was brought over to a corner. Facing the lockers, and setting her ball down gently, she began to take off her uniform. She would show them eventually, seeing as she didn’t particularly care if they knew, but she didn’t want them to see it right before a game. It might distract them and all. When the white button up was taken off, she heard Riko gasp, no doubt reading the words that were carved there. 

The thing was, Yua didn’t really know what the bastards had cut into her skin. She never looked at her back in the mirror, and she never bothered to ask. Whatever it was wasn’t even true in the first place, unless it was saying how amazingly cute she was, but she doubted that was the case. She felt Tetsuya’s cold fingers gently probing the area, causing her to flinch from the pain spike. 

“You’ll have to start bandaging it again,” Tetsuya stated bluntly. 

“It looks like it was healing but got agitated by something,” Riko stated. “Probably from suddenly putting strain on it, like suddenly playing basketball seriously if you did that, or even gym class could do it. I’d talk to your teacher and ask to get excused. It’ll only get worse if it doesn’t start healing up again, and if you do something too strenuous like gym, then it definitely won’t heal.” Yua sighed at the news. Leave it to her to have to hold back when she was supposed to be killing a target that needed all the possible effort you had to even damage. “I have some bandages, if you want I can wrap it? But you’ll have to take your bra off.” Yua shrugged before shimmying it off of her body. “Kuroko-kun, can you hold her hair up?” He didn’t answer, but Yua felt her hair being pulled up and held by someone. 

With an ease that showed practice in bandaging, Riko patched up her entire back. It reminded her of when Midorima would do it to teach her brother how to properly bandage the area and keep the cuts from getting infected when they were brand new. She sighed sadly and began redressing herself, with very restricted movements. 

“I’ll talk to my gym teacher. Also, we still have some bandages that Midorima-senpai gave me last year. But I think I might have to ask him for some more,” Yua explained. “Guys! Is it safe for me to turn around?!” When no one complained, she turned and smiled at them. “I know you’re probably curious on what that was about, but I don’t want you to be distracted during this game. Go give them hell! If you win I might think about showing you! But if you don’t then you don’t have a chance ever seeing what I just showed them ok?!” Tetsuya just simply sighed. Riko however had to give it to Yua, she knew they were curious and used it against them, even if it was obvious that when it was revealed they probably would have wished they weren’t so curious. 

Yua slowly walked out of the room, leaving her ball there, followed by the rest of the Seirin team. She sat on the bench, making sure to not try to stretch her back too much. She noticed some of Kaijo was surprised to see her there, having no clue who she was, and clearly in a middle school uniform. 

“Uh, we’re about to begin, Seirin please have all five members lined up,” the referee stated. 

“Excuse me, we do have all five players,” Tetsuya stated, shocking everyone on the court. Yua smiled, amused at everyone’s reactions. It was the same everywhere he went, hell even her own teacher failed to notice him. ‘Though…’ Yua thought to herself as the tip off was about to be thrown. ‘At least these guys don’t automatically assume he’s a ghost….’

“Ow..” Riko suddenly muttered after looking at the Kaijo’s starters. 

“What’s wrong coach?” Koganei asked. After a few moments of silence, everyone’s attention was brought to the game, which had started. Kaijo earned the ball, everyone immediately running towards their side of the court. Tetsuya was running towards their captain and hit it out of his hands, running to the other end. Yua smiled as she watched Kagami following after him, meanwhile everyone was clearly shocked. When their captain caught up, without looking back, Tetsuya threw the ball backwards, which was caught by Kagami. Without hesitation, he jumped up, dunking the ball into the hoop. 

However… HE TORE THE HOOP OUT OF PLACE?! Yua sweatdropped as even he seemed surprised that he tore it out of place. 

“I suppose that’s one way to get us off half court….” She muttered to herself, smiling as she remembered the easy teamwork Kagami and Kuroko used together. 

“Sorry!” Riko exclaimed, bowing to the coach.

“Sorry,” Tetsuya started, walking over to the coach. “It appears we broke your hoop. Since we can’t play like this, can we play full court?” Yua smiled widely as the coach grew even madder by the second. 

They began rearranging everything and moving the benches so the full court could be used. Yua sat happily on the bench designated for Seirin, swinging her legs in excitement. She frowned as she saw Kise talking to her brother and Kagami, wondering what he could be saying to them. 

Everyone seemed shocked as Kise walked out onto the court. 

‘What did they expect? We just broke one of their hoops, of course they’ll use him…’ Yua thought to herself, glancing over at the Kaijo coach. 

“He really is a monster…” Riko noted. The tenseness was soon broken by a bunch of screaming girls. Kise began waving to them, acting carefree as ever. 

“I guess things don’t change….” Yua muttered to herself. She sweatdropped as he was kicked by their captain in the head. 

After a bunch of talking, the game finally began once again. Yua bit her lips, watching as the offense easily rushed Seirin, passing it to Kise, who copied Kagami’s previous dunk. However, unlike Kagami, he failed to break the hoop. Yua sweatdropped as Kise was kicked once again by his captain. ‘I think I feel bad for kicking him now….’ However, just as quick as the last play, the team passed the ball to Tetsuya, who then passed it to Kagami, who scored another dunk.

The game continued at the same pace as the first few plays, clearly tiring people out. After only a few minutes the score was sixteen to seventeen, with Kaijo in the lead. Without faltering every single time one team got the ball, they would score, the opposition never able to defend. ‘Seirin can’t handle this as long as Kaijo can… especially Nii-san, he’ll get tired soon, no doubt.’ She frowned as Kise jumped up and blocked Kagami’s fadeaway. She watched as he easily ran down the court, copying Kagami once again. 

“Kagami-san needs to cool down,” Yua muttered, unaware that Riko had heard her. She watched as Tetsuya spoke to Hyuga some, failing to notice Riko going over to call a timeout.

“Seirin timeout!” 

The guys all sat on the bench, downing as much water as they could. Yua stood next to Riko, biting her nails nervously.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Yua’s head shot over to look at the Kaijo coach. She blinked rapidly, surprised he let everyone know just how mad he was. She sighed, looking back at her team. She would have bent down with Riko, but sadly she couldn’t bend over with her bandages. 

“We’ll have to deal with Kise-kun first,” she explained, looking down at her board.

“I can’t believe Kagami-kun can’t handle him, himself. Should we put another guy on him?” Hygua asked.

“Huh? Wait, hold on a minute… please,” Kagami spoke up.

“Please?” Riko asked, surprised.

“There is a way,” Tetsuya spoke up. “He has a weakness.”

“Huh?” Riko asked.

“You should have told us sooner!” Hyuga complained.

“Sorry, I’m not sure that you can call it a weakness. Anyway, I’m sorry, there’s another problem. Because of the unexpected high pace play, my effectiveness is already wearing off.” Everyone seemed shocked, meanwhile Yua stared at her brother. ‘I completely forgot about that… How could I be so stupid?!’

“Why didn’t you tell us something so important sooner?!” Riko yelled, enraged. Yua glanced away nervously, hoping she wouldn’t be on the front of that anger, knowing she had forgotten to mention it as well.

“Sorry, you didn’t ask,” Tetsuya answered as he was put in a choke hold.

“Do you not say anything unless you’re asked?!” 

Suddenly their timeout was over. 

“Allow me to stay on him…. Please,” Kagami asked Riko.

“Why are you being so polite?” She asked, deadpanned.

“I think I’m going to figure something out.” He ran off towards the court, only stopping when Riko explained the switch to defense they needed to make. Yua sat on the bench carefully, sighing quietly. 

“If Kagami-san doesn’t figure it out soon then I’m telling someone,” she muttered to herself. 

“What are you talking about?” Riko asked, sitting next to her. 

“Kise-senpai’s weakness is Nii-san. He can’t copy Nii-san because he can’t see Nii-san. He’ll probably brag about how he can copy everything he sees. If Kagami-san doesn’t figure it out then, then I’ll explain it to the others. But, Kagami-san really wants to figure out how to beat the Generation of Miracles by himself and become the best player, so I’ll give him some time.” 

“And how come, YOU never said anything about Kuroko-kun’s weakness?” Riko asked accusingly. Yua laughed nervously, scared of how the coach would react.

“I genuinely forgot?” Riko sighed, annoyed, but not angry. Yua let out her own sigh, however hers was in relief that she wouldn’t be on the receiving end of her senpai’s anger. 

“Either way, even with his weakness, if you utilise Kise-senpai’s weakness and work together as a team, Seirin can still beat them. After all, I believe in my Nii-san, and his basketball.” 

The ball was passed to the Kaijo captain and he scored a three pointer, showing that the other regulars were also people to not underestimate. The Seirin team easily went into offense, with Kagami dribbling down the court. He passed the ball to Tetsuya, however that was stopped by one of the Kaijo players. ‘Damn, they’re already used to him!’ Yua thought to herself. Kaijo scored and Seirin was once again on offense. 

The ball was passed to Kagami, who went to make a dunk, but was blocked by Kise, causing the ball to fly out of bounds. Yua watched as Kise started talking to Kagami. She watched perplexed as Kagami started laughing at whatever he said. “Kise-senpai’s jokes suck though! What could be so funny!” She exclaimed. Kagami started saying some things, and Yua really wished to know what he was saying, but she was too far away. However, when he walked over to Tetsuya, she realized it. “Ha! He realized his weakness!” Riko glanced over at her, watching as she began to bounce in her seat.

“Yua-chan, calm down. You might hurt yourself,” she whispered.

“Sorry senpai, I’m just really excited! It’s been forever since I’ve seen Nii-san play in an actual match, even if this is just a practice one. And with it being against Kise-senpai, I just really want Nii-san to win.”

The end of the first quarter was announced and Yua grinned. When the others came over she explained the plan that would need to be used to beat Kise.

“I see, that could work,” Riko stated, likely trying to come up with any flaws. “Kagami-kun, it appears you’ve calmed down.”

“No- I was alway,” Kagami tried to counter.

“You were pissed!” Hygua and Izuki said at the same time. 

“But, Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun, your coordination will be key. Can you do it?” Riko asked the two.

“Yeah, probably. We’ll wo-” He was cut off by Tetsuya jabbing him in the side. “You bastard, where did that come from?”

“You want to beat Kise-kun don’t you?” 

“Of course I do!” He returned a jab of his own. Yua giggled, only feeling slightly bad for her brother. 

The second quarter began, but unlike the first, Seirin finally had a plan to beat Kise. 

The plays continued on fairly normal, constantly switching between offense and defense for both teams. However, it was clear that something had changed within Seirin. Yua smiled as Kagami got the ball and Kise spoke to him. After all, the blonde had no idea what he would have to deal with. It’d be the first time for him to ever have to go against a team where Yua was creating the strategies. 

Yua’s grinned widened as Kagami passed the ball back to Tetsuya, shocking Kise as the ball was passed back to Kagami. The shock of the coordination allowed Kagami to continue without Kise guarding him and easily scored a lay up. 

When Seirin had the ball again, Kagami passed it to Tetsuya, but unlike last time, the ball got passed to Hyuga, who shot a three pointer. 

Yua hadn’t been lying the first day she had watched the team practice. They needed to be able to use each other and work as a team, not just rely on Kagami and Tetsuya. While they were strong, it was clear the others had strengths too. The Generation of Miracles went to strong schools, but the schools would still rely on them and focus on their training rather than the rest of the team. But then, when someone like Kagami, or even Tetsuya, came around, and was able to stop the Miracle in question, then it’d be up to the rest of the team to cover for the fact that their best player was being stopped. 

And that was why she said to focus on the team as a whole, while also making sure to improve the strong duo. Because people would know to look out for them and try to stop them, but if the rest of the team was groomed to their strengths and grew as a whole, then it wouldn’t be an immediate loss if the two of them were being stopped. 

And with Kagami passing the ball instead of only receiving it, they had so many more options for their offense. Which was also part of her point. You can only do so much with a person who only receives the ball. But, with him passing it, and Kise unable to copy Tetsuya, it put a stop to him, as well as upped their offense. 

Tetsuya stood in front of Kise, stopping him from continuing his drive down the court. Everyone paused from the shock, however, since Yua was the one who explained Kise’s weakness, she knew what the blue and red haired freshmen would be doing. So, she wasn’t surprised in the slightest when Kagami stopped Kise after he ran past Tetsuya, only for Tetsuya to knock the ball out of Kise’s hand. 

Izuki took the ball, driving down the court as Kise stood frozen with Tetsuya and Kagami. The shock he felt was clear even from where Yua sat. After all, since none of the Generation of Miracles ever bothered to try to keep in contact, they had no idea what Tetsuya was capable of. 

He had used it once against her when she was helping him continue to develop his skills before the start of the current school year. She hadn’t been playing seriously, but he still managed to pull the same trick he had on her, and unlike Kise, she could usually sense his presence without any trouble. Yet, it had still worked on her. So, she wasn’t at all surprised that it worked on Kise. 

A gasp fell from her lips as she watched Kise accidentally hit Tetsuya as he turned to run after Kagami. Everyone froze in shock as he fell to the ground. Yua noticed people glancing at her nervously, likely planning on stopping her if she decided to run out on the court. 

However, unlike everyone else, she knew her brother. She was scared, yes, who wouldn’t be when they saw that their brother was sent to the ground by a hit to the head. But, panicking wouldn’t solve anything. Keeping a level head would. 

She of course forgot all of that when he fell to the ground, unconscious. “Nii-san!” She exclaimed, running over, ignoring the sharp pain in her back as she bent down, no doubt stretching her wounds. 

“Yua-chan, are you stupid?” Riko scolded as she ran over to where Yua was bent down. “If you do things like that, you’ll only hurt yourself more! Do you want you back to heal or not?” She whispered, grabbing Yua’s hand as Tetsuya was carried over to their bench. 

“Yuachi? What does she mean? Did your back get hurt again?” Kise asked. Yua gulped, remembering how pissed everyone had been when they had learned. It took all of her efforts to get them to stop trying to figure out who the people had been. After all, she was sure they were going to murder the people if they ever found out. However, Kise had once been a close friend, and she knew he was still concerned about her, especially when it came to her back. Yua shook her hand out of Riko’s hold, motioning for her to go over and help with Tetsuya.

“The cuts haven’t healed. I did something and they reopened. I have to bandage them again. See?” She lifted her shirt up slightly, enough to show the white bandages that were wrapped around her lower back. “I’m going to have to ask Midorima-senpai for some extra bandages, and see how long he recommends I bandage them up for.” She could feel the anger coming off of him in waves, not directed at anyone specifically, but to those who never saw him angry, it would seem scary. 

“One of these days, you’re going to tell us who did it,” he stated. An unsaid threat of that person’s life hung in the air. 

“What’s done is done Kise-senpai. Please do not lose focus on what is in front of you because of the past.” She turned to look at him, her face void of any emotion. “It wouldn’t be right for Kaijo to lose simply because you were so focused on something that happened months ago. Please continue to focus, for Nii-san’s sake. I know he wouldn’t appreciate that win either.” She bowed before walking over to the bench, silently listening to the conversation between Kaijo’s captain and Kise. 

“I’ve been wondering why they brought a middle schooler here. Is she really number 11’s little sister?”

“Mhm! Though, no doubt since they brought her to a practice match, she’s working as their strategizer,” Kise explained cheerfully.

“What do you mean strategizer?”

“Yuachi takes after Kurokochi! They’re both very observant of their opponent, and while Kurokochi uses that for himself, Yuachi is able to take the information easily and create a plan for the team as a whole. No doubt she’s seen Seirin’s practices and knows their exact strengths and weaknesses. Not only that, but she’s really good at basketball! But, she hasn’t played it in months.” His tone took a dark turn when he said the last sentence. “There was an incident last school year a few months before it ended. She hasn’t played seriously since then.” 

“What the hell happened?” The captain was obviously surprised that something could make the always bubbly Kise suddenly pissed just from a mention of it.

“You’d have to ask her. The Generation of Miracles doesn’t talk about it without her bringing it up. It’s one of the few standards in our personal lives that we make each other keep up. Only she’s allowed to bring it up with a nonmember. Since it did happen to her after all. Besides, none of us could stop her from talking about it even if we wanted to! She’s very stubborn!” 

Yua walked over to the bench as they were bandaging up Tetsuya’s head. She sighed and sat down, wincing slightly as lingering pains shot up. 

“I tell you to be careful and to not strain yourself, and what do you do? Run over and bend down without a care about how that’ll stretch your back!” Riko scolded her. Yua bent her head down in shame. “You’re supposed to be smart, yet you do something so reckless? You better hope you haven't made your condition worse!” 

“Sorry senpai…” She muttered. She heard Riko sighed and the coach began talking to the rest of the team. However, Yua just tuned it all out. ‘We’ll be in trouble with Nii-san out of commission, but I also have hope that the rest of Seirin can pull through.’ She sighed as she ran her fingers gently through Tetsuya’s hair, ignoring Hyuga going into ‘Clutch Time’ mode. “Of course you had to get yourself injured in your first match against them…” 

Yua perked up as she noticed Tetsuya waking up. She smiled down at him, gaining a small one back with a grimace.

“If only we had Kuroko-kun…” Riko stated. 

“Very well,” he answered, shocking her. They all watched in shock as Tetsuya stood up. However, Yua just simply smiled. “Good morning. Very well, I’ll be going then.” He started walking forward as Yua sat back down on the bench, a grin spread across her face.

“Hey, wait! What are you talking about?!” Riko panicked, stepping in front of Tetsuya, halting him.

“But you just told me to go,” he stated, clearly confused.

“I didn’t tell you to do that!” Riko glanced over at Yua, who just simply smiled and looked away, a clear sign that she wouldn’t be helping Riko. “It just slipped out!”

“Then I’m going.”

“Oi!”

“If I can change anything by going out there, please. Besides.... I promised Kagami-kun I’d be his shadow.” Yua grinned at his statement, knowing that the two of them were as stubborn as possible, so there'd be no talking her brother out of going out there and playing.

Koganei was switched out and Tetsuya walked onto the court, igniting the excitement in Yua’s body once again. He went over and Kagami said something, gaining a nod from the quiet blue head. 

The game continued on at a fast pace once again. However, the Kaijo players, who had grown used to Tetsuya’s plays, were suddenly finding themselves to be in the same position as they had been in the first quarter. 

But, something snapped inside of Kise when Hyuga shot another basket and the two teams were tied. Yua bit her lips nervously, noticing the sudden change in the blonde. She hadn’t seen him play against someone and be tied for a long time. And with his arrogance in his abilities and being stuck in the same mindset that he’d never lose, she had no clue how he would react from that point forward. She may be observant, but how do you observe and predict the actions of someone who has never been put in the position they were in?

Yua’s eyes widened as Kise sped past Tetsuya, changing the ball he dribbled with as Tetsuya tried to knock it out of his hands once more. Using the shock Kagami felt, he continued to drive forward, dunking in the basket with no problem.

Yua bit her nails nervously as the game instantly reverted back to how it had been in the first few minutes of the first quarter. Each team continued to run back and forth, one scoring, just to be followed up by the other. In only a few minutes each team had scored practically ten more points. 

With twenty seconds left, the two teams were tied once again, however Kaijo had the ball. Seirin needed to score, there was no way they could go into overtime, they were just too exhausted, but they still needed to get the ball from Kaijo in the first place. 

Yua’s leg began to bounce as she continued to bite her nails. The excitement was getting to her, just as it had before she had even begun basketball. But, she couldn’t do anything to help with the pent up energy. So, she continued to watch, hoping that Seirin would be the ones to come out on top.

“Yes!” Yua exclaimed as Kagami knocked the ball away from the Kaijo captain, giving Seirin the opening they needed to score. Hyuga threw the ball down the court as Kagami and Tetsuya began running to the other side. “Come on, come on,” Yua muttered to herself. Her eyes widened as Kise appeared in front of the two, attempting to block them from getting passed. He failed though as Tetsuya got the ball and ran forward. Surprising everyone, Tetsuya shot the ball, but it was followed up by Kagami grabbing it in the air and scoring a buzzer beater. 

Everything was silent for a moment until Kagami screamed out in happiness. The benched player ran forward and Yua walked over to where her brother stood, making sure to stay careful of her back. He had a small smile on his face, the only sign of his happiness. 

“You did great Nii-san!” Yua exclaimed, smiling as she punched him in the shoulder. “You were amazing at making me worry for your health when I’m the one who’s supposed to be in bad condition!” She exclaimed cheerfully. 

“Is Kise-kun crying? I get that he’s frustrated, but it’s only a practice match,” someone called out. The Seirin team looked over, seeing the blonde’s hunched over form. However, he was soon kicked by the captain once again.

Soon, the players lined up and bowed to each other. The Seirin team went back to the locker room and Yua took the chance to grab her ball. 

“Neh Neh, Yua-chan, since we won, are you gonna show us your back?” Koganei asked. However, he was hit in the head by Hyuga. 

“Are you stupid? You don’t just ask that!” Yua simply smiled brightly at them. 

“I’ll show you guys someday! But, not right now!” She left the room, allowing them to change. She looked down at the ball in her hand, frowning to herself. 

It wasn’t a normal looking basketball, instead of orange it was blue and white. Kise had given it to her a few days after the incident with the high schooler. Really, all of the Generation of Miracles had given her gifts after that. Even though they were changing at the time and starting to grow distant slowly, they still took care of her and coddled her. She supposed they felt guilty, seeing as how it was her being friends with them that had caused the incident to happen in the first place. 

She sighed, shaking herself out of her thoughts. Like she told Kise, what was done was done. 

“Alright, we’re going to head to the hospital and get Kuroko-kun’s head checked out. Yua, you’ll have to get your back checked out there as well,” Riko stated, the entire team walking out of the room. Yua tensed up at her words, gulping slightly at the thought of having to go to a hospital. 

“Uh, senpai, it’s fine, I don’t have to go! Besides, I wanna talk to Kise-senpai and-” she was cut off.

“You aren’t fine, it’s dangerous to not get something like that checked out.” Riko stated. Yua looked over to her brother, silently pleading. He sighed before speaking up. 

“She doesn’t need to go to the hospital,” he stated blandly. “Yua, go and find Kise-kun, I’ll text you when we’re done ok?” Yua nodded gratefully and walked away, looking for the changing rooms that Kaijo would be using to see if she could pull Kise away. 

“What the hell Kuroko-kun! She needs to go to the hospital!” Riko shouted angrily. Tetsuya waited until Yua turned around a corner before speaking up.

“Senpai, even when it first happened, Yua never went to the hospital.” Riko looked at him shocked. 

“What? How?! That must have been an awful injury, and she didn’t go to a hospital?! Why?!”

“Yua is terrified of hospitals. If she ever goes in one, she has a panic attack. Even she doesn’t know why. Midorima-kun simply helped her bandage it and checked up on it. He’ll come if she says it’s about that, and he’ll check up on it. After all, the one thing the Generation of Miracles still agree upon besides their way of playing basketball, is making sure Yua stays safe. They blamed themselves for it happening anyway.” Everyone looked shocked that Tetsuya had said so much at one time, however Riko simply looked thoughtful.

“I’m not surprised, I’m sure they know what it said?”

“Yes. But Yua doesn’t, and I doubt she wants to.” 

‘Who would ever want to know that they had ‘GoM’s whore’ carved into their backside?!’ 

Yua finally found Kise, however she was surprised to see Midorima there. 

“Midorima-senpai? What are you doing here?” She asked. 

“Yuachi!” Kise explained. 

“I simply came here to watch the game. Though I do wonder, why are you using your skills for Seirin?” Midorima asked, his eyes narrowing as he watched Yua walk up to them. Before answering however, she bowed slightly in greeting. ‘Polite as always.’ Kise thought to himself, sweat dripping.

“I’ll always support Nii-san as much as I can. And the guys on the team are really nice and fun to be around!” She exclaimed happily. His eyes narrowed even more as he noticed Kise didn’t immediately jump to hug Yua.

“Something is wrong.” He stated simply. Yua grinned nervously.

“Well… I was going to call you about it later, but I guess since you’re here now... “

“Quit stalling.” Yua pouted at his harshness. 

“Grumpy as always….” She muttered to herself. “The wounds on my back reopened somehow. I’m not really sure what I did. You think you can come over to my new school tomorrow after classes end and check them out? I’ll also probably need more bandages too. AND you need to explain to my gym teacher all of the things I can and cannot do.” She could tell Midorima was angry, however, they were distracted by someone ringing a bell. They all looked over to see a black haired guy riding up to them.

“Midorima you bastard! You left me alone in the middle of traffic!” He yelled, causing Yua to giggle. Yua tuned out what Midorima said to Kise, glad the attention was off of her. 

“Oh, and, I’ll come over tomorrow with your bandages Yua, make sure not to do anything too stupid before then.” They watched as the Seirin team passed by them.

“Are you going to go with them Yuachi?” Kise asked. Yua just simply shook her head.

“They’re going to the hospital for Nii-san…” She answered. 

“You need to get over that fear. It’s irrational and stupid. Hospitals help people, they don’t harm them,” Midorima spoke up. 

“You completely rely on fate! What part of that is rational!” Yua yelled, stomping her foot on the ground. “Stupid high schoolers, thinking they know everything…” she began to mutter. The three guys just watched her. Midorima with a blank face, Kise nervously, and the new one that apparently knew Midorima in a confused manner. “It wouldn’t be questioned in class, the only one who would care would be Karma-kun, but he wouldn’t say anything…. Actually he would…” 

“Yuachi..” Kise muttered, concerned. “Why don’t you uh… explain your new school? Are you having fun there?” Yua perked up at that, turning to look at them, and simply smiled cheerfully. 

“Oh yeah! It’s great there!” She responded. “The people in my class are really chill and funny! I don’t think you’d understand some of their humor though… But they’re still nice! Karma-kun and Nagisa-kun especially!” 

“But Yuachi! I thought we were the only guys you were friends with!” Kise whined.

“Well I mean, you were. But now that you’re in high school it’s not like I see you guys as much. Especially since all you guys are doing is focusing on basketball and everything… I changed schools, and of course I’m going to make different friends. And they just happened to end up being boys.” Yua shrugged. 

“Ok! Hold on!” The black haired boy spoke up. “Can I ask who you are?” He pointed to Yua.

“I’m Kuroko Yua! I’m Kuroko Tetsuya’s little sister! Nice to meet you, but who are you?”

“He’s Takao Kazunari, he goes to Shutoku with me,” Midorima answered. Yua pouted at his rude behavior.

“I was asking him Midorima-senpai! You shouldn’t answer questions meant for other people, it’s rude!” The guy suddenly laughed, but at Yua’s questioning glance, he waved her away. Yua blinked but shrugged and turned to look at Kise. “Kise-senpai, you aren’t going to suddenly start coming to my school are you? I don’t think I can handle your fangirls…” 

“We were ordered by Akashichi.” Kise stated. “We can’t come over to your school without your express permission Yuachi.” Yua blinked before turning to Midorima.

“Well senpai, I’ve given you permission. Please come over and give me my bandages after classes end tomorrow.” The green haired boy nodded before turning around. 

“I’m going to get going, I’ve stayed longer than I originally planned to.” Yua looked down at her phone, feeling it buzz from a text message. 

‘We’re at Steak Bomber eating.’ Yua sighed, realizing she had no idea where that was. 

“Neh, Kise-senpai. Do you happen to know where Steak Bomber is? Seirin is eating there right now.” Kise looked down at her and nodded. 

“Come on, I’ll show you the way. I wanted to speak with Kurokochi anyway!” Yua nodded and the two of them set off. “Ah, but first, let me change real quick!” Yua sighed before nodding, waiting for Kise to come back. 

“Say, why DID you transfer schools, Yuachi?” Kise asked as they walked down the sidewalk. 

“I met the principal of my new school once while Nii-san and I were out together. He was working on his passing and such, though we couldn’t do much since I’m taking it easy because of my back.” ‘Though I seem to have forgotten all about it while in that damn classroom…’ “The principal approached us and started spouting his philosophy and such and when he learned that I would be going into my third year of middle school, he decided to have me come over. I really only agreed because I don't believe in his philosophy. So, I’m basically just proving it wrong everyday while I’m there. After all, according to his philosophy, based on the class I’m in, I’ll never amount to anything and will get bad grades because I’ll begin to slack off in my studies. But, I’ll show that’s bullshit and make him have to either admit he was wrong, or continue with his stupid thinking and have everyone else around him realize he was wrong and go against him. Either way, he’ll be proved wrong. And, I don’t really mind, like I said, my classmates are really cool people.” 

“Are you going to go to Seirin next year with Kurokochi?” Yua pursed her lips, staying silent for a few moments.

“Maybe. I’m not really sure to be honest. I’m not going to a high school for basketball, I’m going there for my academics. I’d like to go and help out the team and such, and so I can continue to be with Nii-san, but I also don’t know. After making so many friends so early on in the year after only really being close with you guys because of Nii-san, I might try to find my own way. It’s great to be around the senpai’s, but I don’t want to only have friends that I met through Nii-san. Does that make sense?” Kise nodded, suddenly remembering how mature Yua actually was when it came to making decisions. 

“You’re mature Yuachi,” he mused. “When you say things like that, I sometimes forget that you’re in middle school.”

“That’s only because you’re immature.” she looked down at the basketball in her hands. 

“I’m honestly surprised you still carry it around… I thought you would have thrown it out because it would bring up bad memories,” Kise muttered, also looking at the ball in her hands. 

“I see it more as a memory of our friendship. I know you guys felt bad that I had been targeted simply because I was friends with you. Yet, you didn’t try to distance yourselves, instead we pretty much grew closer. Almost like a huge slap to the face to those girls who were jealous in the first place. That’s why they targeted me in such a way you know? They were hoping whatever was carved into my skin would make you want to begin to ignore me and end our friendships. This ball is just a reminder that what they tried didn’t work, and that their jealousy in the end doesn’t matter.” She didn’t bother to mention that she was going to use it as a weapon in order to assassinate her teacher. Though, what she said had been the truth before her transfer. After all, it WAS the reason why she kept it. But, not why she carried it everywhere. After all, carrying a basketball everywhere she went wasn’t convenient. 

“I suppose you’re right…” He suddenly stopped walking. “We’re here by the way.” A few seconds afterwards, Tetsuya walked out, just to be greeted by Kise. 

“Kise-kun?”

“Do you have a minute to talk?”

The three of them walked near a park, Yua smiling as she walked next to Tetsuya. 

“How’s your injury?” Kise asked him.

“It’s fine.” 

“I’m gonna go sit over there guys! Have fun with your talk!” Yua walked over to the swings, sitting herself down and placing her ball in front of her. She smiled, watching the two of them talk, but was distracted as her phone rang. She blinked, surprised to see that it was Karma who was calling her. “What’s up Karma-kun?”

“I’m bored. Simple enough,” he answered.

“Why’d you call me though? I’m sure someone else could relieve your boredom.” She inspected her nails, remembering she had begun to bite them a lot during the practice match.

“Eh, not really. Besides, I was curious. You figured out a way to kill the octopus?” Yua rolled her eyes at the question.

“Even if I did, who says I’d tell you? Maybe my plan needs someone like Nagisa-kun or Kayano-chan.”

“You’re so mean Yua-chan~” Yua simply rolled her eyes. 

“Look, Karma-kun, I’m really exhausted, can we talk tomorrow or something? I don’t think I could properly entertain you with witty comebacks without some proper rest.”

“Maybe I don’t need witty comebacks to be entertained. After all, Terasaka is very entertaining. I’m sure you’d give nice reactions when you’re tired Yua-chan,” he practically purred the last part of his statement. Yua rolled her eyes, not even bothering to grace him with a response. “Meh, either way, how you react doesn’t matter that much to me. You don’t get flustered in situations where someone normally would. But, I do have to admit, I’ve been dying to know about what you meant by someone carving into your back.” Before Yua could answer, she heard the tell tale beeping sound that meant someone else was trying to call her.

“Ah, hold on one moment Karma-kun, someone else is trying to call.” She placed him on hold and answered the new call. “Hello?”

“Yua-chan! By any chance are you with your brother?” Riko asked on the other side of the line.

“Hm? Yeah, I am.”

“Great! Where are you guys?” 

“Dunno. Sorry, Riko-senpai, but I was talking to someone before you called so I can’t stay on! Bye bye!” Yua knew it was rude, but Kise and Tetsuya were having a moment, and the team would just simply ruin that. “I’m back Karma-kun. And I mean, what do you want to know? I don’t know what it says personally, never looked nor asked. But if you want I could show you it.”

“I was more curious on what you did for that to happen.” He stated bluntly. Most people would have been more considerate about something like that, but Karma rarely took other people’s feelings into consideration. And, Yua wasn’t like most people, so when someone asked about her back, she just gave it to them straight up. She wasn’t ashamed about it, after all, that’s what they were trying to get from her. Shame. And, she’d be damned if she ever gave them that satisfaction. 

“Oh, well. So you know how I was friends with the Generation of Miracles because of my brother? Well, most people didn’t know about him you see, but the group was really popular in middle school. They knew I was close with them, but they didn’t know why. That of course caused jealousy to simmer among some of the girls in my year. So, they got a group of high schoolers who were just sadistic in nature, and in an attempt to make me hide myself away in self hatred, they carved something into my back.” She heard Karma hum over the line, no doubt taking in what she had said, and also likely noting the fact that most people would never tell someone that after only a few days of knowing them.

“And I’m also curious on why you so easily told me.” 

“Well, simple. If I hide it away in shame, not only would they get that satisfaction, even if they aren’t here to see it, but you’d most likely keep pestering me anyway. But, I only really tell people if they ask. I don’t need the entire’s class to pity me. Though… I am banned from exerting myself, so I won’t be taking part in gym, or any assassination attempts. Not like it matters though, can’t stop me from observing his weaknesses.”

“If the class asked why you aren’t participating, what are you going to say?” 

“Hm… maybe the whole truth? It’d be better for them to not pester me, but I feel like some of them would also start to try to pamper me. Do things for me that I can easily do… But again, why do you care, are you seriously that bored?”

“Well it’s not like you aren’t answering.” Yua’s eyes widened as she noticed Kagami shoving Tetsuya. 

“Well shit….” she muttered to herself as Kise and Kagami began talking. 

“Oh? Something happen?” Karma taunted. 

“Well, it appears that the moment is over…. Eh whatever, see ya tomorrow Karma-kun! If you’re lucky you might see me threaten Koro-sensei!” She hung up and began to walk over, not forgetting to grab her own basketball, however she turned her head at the basketball court, where a group of guys began terrorizing the people who had been playing. Yua watched as Tetsuya walked over to the court. She could tell he was pissed off at how the thugs had begun to play. “He’s going to get himself killed…” she muttered to himself. 

“There’s nothing fair about this,” Tetsuya said to the one in a blue collared shirt, holding a basketball up to his face. 

“Who the Hell are you? Where did you come from?” The man demanded, jumping away as the ball rubbed against his nose. Yua walked up next to Tetsuya, giving them a blank stare as well.

“This isn’t basketball.”

‘Why does he have to be so adamant about this? It's fine against the Generation of Miracles, they’re still people we were friends with, and they’ll at least play fair… these guys are just thugs…’ Yua thought, sighing internally. Nothing would change when it came to her brother. He would always state his opinion if he truly felt strongly about it. And, if it was concerning basketball, he would always feel strongly about it. 

“Huh, what do you think you’re doing?” the guy in the yellow jacket demanded, grabbing Tetsuya by the front of his shirt. 

“Nii-san, if you’re going to start fights,” Yua started, grabbing the wrist of the man who was holding Tetsuya. “Please learn how to finish them.” She ripped the hand away and, using the amazing skills she learned from Karasuma, twisted it behind his back, forcing him to kneel on the ground. After all, while they were learning to go after a target who was faster than them, Koro-sensei also easily towered over them, and since they had no real idea of his strength, they also had to learn how to take down opponents bigger and stronger than them.

“What the hell, get this bitch off of me!” The guy shouted. Yua nodded, releasing the grip she had and allowing him to stand. 

“Please do not touch my brother,” she stated blandly. 

“Fine then, let’s settle this with basketball,” the guy in the blue said. However, as he finished his sentence, Kagami and kise came up behind the two blue haired siblings, clearly showing their support in the matter.

“Ano… mind if we play too?” Kise asked. Yua smirked at the question. ‘I can’t wait to watch this!’ She thought happily.

“Why’d you get involved, bastard?” Kagami asked, looking down at Tetsuya. 

“Same with you Yuachi!” Kise pouted. “You could have hurt yourself!” 

“I know how to protect my brother, thank you very much!” She pouted, crossing her arms in a childish manner. “Besides, I know you’ve been dying to play with Nii-san again. So you guys have your fun, and I’ll be standing on the sidelines!” She skipped over to where the three guys in white were standing, clearly shocked at what was happening. “Don’t you worry, they’re really good at basketball!” She promised them, smiling happily.

After the game ended, the five thugs were all lying on the ground completely destroyed. “I told you! Have fun you guys!” She skipped away happily, throwing her ball at Kise, who caught it easily. 

“Hm? What is it Yuachi?” 

“You guys were great back there!” She smiled, taking her ball back and skipping ahead of them, agitating her back, but she was too happy to care.

She simply ignored the scolding the two gave them. Perhaps she should be taking care of her back, but it wasn’t anything she hadn’t handled before. So, she didn’t really care about if it got more agitated because she picked fights. She would help her brother when he needed it dammit!

Yua smiled as Kise began to leave, clearly happy despite the fact that he had lost earlier against them. She giggled as Kagami reacted to the fact that Kise added -chi to his name, and Tetsuya’s blunt explanation of it. She looked down at the ball in her hand, smiling to herself. 

The three of them were walking out of the park area they were in. However, Riko noticed them and ran towards them, tackling Tetsuya. Yua winced at the position he was put in by the irate coach. She noticed the rest of the team walking passed, ignoring her brother’s pleas. 

“Sorry Nii-san, my back is injured, I can’t do anything about Riko-senpai’s rage.” She bowed before walking to catch up with the rest of the team, happy that she wasn’t in the same position as her brother. Especially since she had hung up on Riko earlier. 

‘I wonder how tomorrow will go? Especially since I have to get Koro-sensei out of the school when Midorima-senpai comes….’


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was posted later than all the other chapters. That's because I slept all day and couldn't be bothered to edit this chapter when I did wake up. Whoops. This chapter was interesting for me to write because it starts to show more facets of Yua's personality. (After all, she is a human, she has a complex personality.) And also it begins her relationship with Daddy Issues 101. Which is honestly a fun relationship to write for me personally. Also, there's probably still some errors that I missed, and I think I might have mixed up what characters are called by other characters and in narration. Whoops. Can't be bothered to fix it all. My bad.

Yua hummed to herself as she walked up the hill. While she was nervous that she would have to tell Karasuma that she could no longer participate in gym, she was in too much of a good mood to care about that. She’d get to threaten Koro-sensei and have a good reason for disrespecting a teacher! She may have the habit of respect, but she had wanted to threaten him with his hidden porn stash ever since she figured out where it was. And, since Midorima would be coming to the school, she’d be able to use the threat against him. 

Besides, she still questioned if he was actually qualified to teach them… even if he was extremely good at it.

She gripped the basketball in her hands harder, flashes of scenarios for the upcoming conversation playing out. She wasn’t sure that Karasuma would take her news well. He had always seemed calm and collected, but there was still the underlying fear that she would be yelled at by someone she respected. 

And yes, she had been yelled at by someone she respected before. But, never out of true anger, more like annoyance. But, she didn’t know if Karasuma would be angry with her, or just frustrated. 

After all, it wasn’t like she asked for it to reopen! She thought it was fine, but with it reopening from her over exerting herself - she found that out when her bandages had been changed last night and they had been bloody, likely from when she had rushed over to Tetsuya to check on him - she couldn’t risk making everything worse. After all, her nerves HAD been slightly damaged from the entire thing, seeing as how some of the cuts went over where her spine was, but it hadn’t been bad enough to paralyse her or anything. But, the pain was much worse and if it got infected, then it could lead into dangerous territory.

So, she would listen to whatever it was that Midorima told her and make sure it didn’t get worse. She absolutely refused to go to a hospital. And, if it got infected, then there would be no choice as Midorima couldn’t fix that.

Yua gasped as suddenly she felt the sensation of being stabbed in the back. And, she definitely knew what that felt like, having experienced it first hand. Her eyes widened and she turned, to find a confused Nagisa standing behind her. She blinked at the sight, seeing as it had only been his finger poking her. ‘Am I that on edge? Perhaps it was because I had started to think about the incident? Yeah...That had to be it.’

“Yua-chan? Are you ok?” Nagisa asked, tilting his head to the side. Yua shook herself of all of her thoughts and smiled at her fellow bluehead. 

“Yeah, of course! I was just thinking about something and must have forgotten about my surroundings Nagisa-kun. I was just shocked is all.” She smiled and he returned it easily. ‘Yeah, it had to be my imagination, there’s no way he could have done something like that.’ 

“What were you thinking about Yua-chan?” 

“Oh you know, just my upcoming conversation to Karasuma-sensei about how I won’t be able to participate in PE until my personal doctor gives me the all clear,” she explained as they continued their trek, the rundown building of the old campus coming into view. 

“What happened?” He asked, concerned. 

“Ah, it’s nothing too bad. Just a couple of old wounds haven’t healed just yet, and I reopened them. My doctor is just worried that if they don’t get the proper healing once more they’ll become infected or I’ll suffer from blood loss. It just needs to close again and then I’ll be all fine!” she exclaimed brightly. “Besides, I WAS brought here for my observation skills, it’s not like I can’t still do that, even if I am injured.”

“You’ll be ok though, right?”

“Well of course!” They continued their walk into the building in silence, up until they reached the teacher’s lounge, where all three teachers were. “I’ll catch up with you in a bit, Nagisa-kun, see you in class.” Steeling her nerves, Yua walked into the room, immediately catching the attention of all of the teachers in there. 

“Kuroko-san?” Karasuma asked, clearly confused. “What can we do for you?” Taking a deep breath, Yua decided to just lay it all bare for them. 

“A few months before my second year of middle school ended, some girls found themselves jealous of who I associated myself with. Due to these… intense feelings, they convinced a group of high schoolers to… uh… teach me a lesson. This lesson entailed them pinning me to the ground and carving a message into my back. I don’t know what it says, but that’s not the point. The wounds were extremely deep and if it wasn’t for the fact that my friend’s dad is a doctor, I would have been in the hospital for weeks from it.

“So, flash forward to this year, my wounds hadn’t completely healed, but they had scabbed over. I had planned on taking it easy to make sure they heal completely, but ignored that plan when I learned the truth of what is happening here. However… due to me not being careful about my condition, they have reopened. My personal doctor has demanded me to not participate in gym until he deems me healed enough. I have come here to inform you of this.” She allowed it to settle in as they took in all of the information. 

“Well, then I assume you should not be playing basketball anymore Yua-chan.” It happened all too quickly for Yua’s liking

Koro-sensei grabbed the basketball in her hands, and upon contact, two of his tentacles popped. He, of course, sped away, panicking and the ball bounced on the floor, leaving the three humans in a state of shock. Yua, however, broke out of her shock quickly and saw her chance.

‘I am going to deserve an oscar after this performance,’ she thought to herself, smirking before her face fell into the mask she wished to use. However, unbeknownst to her, a certain blonde haired english teacher saw the smirk, and knew to prepare herself for a show. And, she just so happened to forget to inform her black haired colleague that what came next would be completely fake.

“Koro-sensei…” her voice came out as a soft tremble, tears already welling up in her eyes as she continued to look at her ball in what appeared to be sadness. “Why would you do that?” She looked up, the tears easily falling down her face and she had to force herself with all of the mental strength she had to not laugh at Karasuma and Koro-sensei’s faces. “Why would you try to take my ball away from me?” She sniffled and immediately rubbed her eyes, “trying” to hide the fact that she was “crying”. “It’s one of the things I treasure the most… AND YOU TRIED TO TAKE IT!” She suddenly shouted, the tears coming out harder than they had before. 

“Yua-chan! I-, I meant no such thing! I swear!” 

“The ball was a gift from one of the people I treasured most in the world! He was one of my best friends! And you tried to take the last gift he ever gave me!” She knew the past tense would make the adults think Kise was dead, but that would only make Koro-sensei comply more with her demands. 

“Ah! I’m sorry Yua-chan! Is there something I can do to make it up?! I promise I never meant to take something so precious from you!” Yua’s persona changed drastically, smiling brightly at the octopus who had grown his tentacles. 

“Of course Koro-sensei! If you could please leave the school for a few hours to let my personal doctor come and talk to Karasuma-sensei, then all is forgiven!” He shouted something about how of course that would be no problem and left the room quickly, surprising even Yua. “Huh… and I thought I’d have to threaten the secrecy of his porn stash to get him to comply with that….” She muttered to herself, picking up her abandoned basketball.

“What the hell was that!” Jelavich screamed out. Even if she knew it was coming, she never thought that the act would be so spot on. Hell, if she hadn’t seen the look in Yua’s eyes before it started, she would have never guessed it was an act.

“That, was me getting the state secret out of the school for when my personal doctor comes to speak with Karasuma-sensei later today. One could argue that he could use his human disguise, but come on we all know it’s terrible. He’s lucky my brother doesn’t question me much, my personal doctor not so much. If he even got a hint of something going on around here, he would question until he got every answer he wanted, and he would KNOW when it was a lie. I don’t even know how he does it, but he just stares at you with this look that lets you know he thinks you’re spouting bullshit,” Yua explained. 

“No! The act! Have you taken acting classes? Even I wouldn’t be able to put up that believable of an act when it comes to tears!” Jelavich shouted. Yua blinked, surprised that it was really that big of a deal.

“I have an older brother and five best friends, all of which have one single weakness. Me crying. I cried for real one time and they were all in over protective mode and did everything to make me happy. Of course I learned how to fake it! It helps me get what I want, when I want, without having to argue. A few tears and I get it as soon as humanly possible.” Yua tilted her head to the side, thinking. “Do you think if I cried hard enough he’d kill himself if I asked?”

“Say, if your personal doctor questions so much… what reason did you give him for coming here?” Jelavich asked. Yua blinked, not really expecting such a question.

“Actually… now that I think about it Jelavich-sensei… He never did ask. But Kise-senpai, the one who gave me this ball, he asked and I told him a half lie. Left out the real reasoning of the transfer, but I also told him that I wished for the principal’s philosophy to be proven wrong because I’m pissed at him. Which is by the way, extremely truthful. Though, I think Midorima-senpai might ask today if he thinks about it…” She looked up to see a shocked expression on Jelavich's face.

“Did… did you just call me Jelavich-sensei?” Yua blinked before nodding slowly, wondering why- oh right, the rest of the class called her Bitch-sensei.

“My parents raised me to always respect my teachers no matter if I liked them or not. Calling you anything other than Jelavich-sensei would be improper and going against my parents.” Before she could say or do anything else, she was being spun in Jelavich’s arms, her basketball once again dropping to the ground

“Oh you’re just amazing Kuroko-chan! I’m so glad you aren’t like any of those brats! Come on, I have so much to teach you personally! Think of me as your private instructor for undercover acts! I’m sure you can use some of these on someone in the future!” She was being dragged out of the room, but Jelavich stopped to talk to Karasuma. “Tell the octopus that I’ll be taking care of our darling Kuroko-chan for the rest of the day and that he can take over my lesson.” Then, she was continuing her parade out of the building and into the woods. 

Karma stood near the window, speaking with Nakamura and Nagisa. There were only a few minutes until class started, and everyone had shown up except for Yua. Though, Karma did notice that Koro-sensei seemed to be crying quietly, however he chose to not bring it up, filing it away for later when the reason came to light and he could actually use it against the alien. 

“Hey, is that Bitch-sensei dragging Yua-chan?” Nagisa suddenly spoke up, causing the group to look out the window, and much to their surprise, that was exactly what was happening.

“I wonder what’s going on with that?” Nakamura stated. However, before any of them could make their guesses, Karasuma opened the door, looking entirely put out, as if he couldn’t believe what he was about to say. 

“It would appear your english teacher and classmate will not be here today. Irina has decided she shall… tutor, Kuroko-san.” Everyone blinked at his words. 

“I wonder what she did to cause that?” Karma mused, smirking at the many scenarios he could think of. 

“Jelavich-sensei, why are you tutoring me? Especially since you know I’m not going to grow up to be an assassin?” Yua asked. However, she wasn’t fighting the blonde as she was brought further and further into the woods that surrounded their campus. 

“Like I said Kuroko-chan, I’m going to teach you better acts, and you’ll probably be able to use them eventually.. And besides, when you find a girl or guy you want to impress, don’t you want to know how to use your body in your favor?” Yua hummed as she thought about it in that sense and simply conceded to Jelavich’s point, understanding how it would be useful. Even if she had no clue if she would ever find someone to settle down with in the first place. 

After a few minutes of walking, they situated themselves on a fallen log. “So, Kuroko-chan, tell me a bit more about yourself.”

“Eh? I don’t really think there’s much to say…. I have a brother who’s a year older than me. It was mostly just us up until middle school. Our parents weren’t around often and our babysitters never really properly noticed us. My presence used to be low like his, but I have a control on it and just make it well known…. Though honestly, if I knew the exact point to aim for with Koro-sensei… I could probably sneak up and kill him, if he didn’t smell me I suppose. He didn’t even see my brother the other day, as you probably know by now. I didn’t even really make friends until I met my brother’s teammates, and somehow they just took a liking to me… Like I said, I’m not that interesting really… Besides the fact that I can fake cry on command to get my way of course.” Yua didn’t mention Tetsuya’s childhood friend, even if he wasn’t around, she would never do that. It wasn’t her place to go telling the story of what happened between them. That was Tetsuya’s business, and his decision on whom he told. She was well aware of what had happened last year during the championships, and it just added to her annoyance towards the Generation of Miracles, and if she didn’t know them personally, she would hate them with every fibre of her being. They didn’t deserve Tetsuya’s forgiveness for what they did, but that was her brother’s feelings, not hers, she could be angry with them for her own reasons. It was just that her reasons weren’t nearly as intense as his. 

“I disagree, you’re very interesting Kuroko-chan. Not many can compete with Karma in terms of word play, yet you just slap whatever he does right back at him. You’re also clearly observant, you knew how to play that octopus’ feelings and make him WANT to do what you asked of him. You create a plan in a moment’s notice, that ain’t easy.” Yua hummed as she thought about her teacher’s words. It wasn’t often someone pointed out all of her strengths at once. The last time it happened, it had been Akashi, and it had been under similar circumstances. 

“It’s funny, you’re the second person to point out all of my strengths in such a blunt way. And, it was under similar circumstances too.”

“Well someone has got to do it. Otherwise you wouldn’t be able to grow. I’m sure the damn octopus also knows, but isn’t saying anything. He’s annoying, but he’s smart and observant, like you. Even if I hate to admit it.” Yua simply nodded, having no words for her teacher’s own admission.

“Well, I suppose if you truly want to try and teach me more… I won’t allow your time to be a waste.” She simply got a smirk in return. 

The impromptu tutoring lesson soon came to an end as the final bell rang, signaling the end of classes for the day. Yua helped Irina stand up and the two of them headed back to the old campus building. As Irina went back inside, Yua stayed out, waiting for Midorima to come so she could lead him to the nurses office. 

“Yua-chan~” she heard Karma call out from behind her. Before she had time to turn around, he had already slid and arm around her shoulders and was using her as a support for his weight. 

“Karma-kun. You’re heavy,” she deadpanned, imitating her brother. “What do you want?” She asked, lifting his arm off of her shoulder. 

“Hmm, nothing nothing~ just felt bored since someone decided to skip class today. Terasaka only has so many reactions without you there apparently.”

“Why did you go off with Bitch-sensei today Yua-chan?” Nagisa asked, having apparently come up to them without either of them noticing. Yua was able to play it off nonchalantly, but Karma tensed slightly, though Nagisa didn’t seem to notice. She likely wouldn’t have either if he hadn’t been trying to hang onto her shoulders once more.

“She wanted to give me a one on one tutoring session in acting and undercover missions in general. Apparently my fake crying was so good that she was just completely shocked and had to tutor me or something. I’m not entirely sure to be honest. I just saw an opportunity to get Koro-sensei to leave the campus and I took it.”

“Oh, was that why he spent the entirety of the first period muttering about how he was a failure of a teacher who couldn’t even recognize the signs of grief in his students? What did you say exactly?”

“Oh, he tried to take my basketball when I explained that I couldn’t be in gym because he thought I actually play with this ball, and I told him a vague truth of how I got the ball which may or may not have insinuated that the person who gave it to me is now dead.” Nagisa just sweatdropped at her response while Karma smirked. 

Their conversation was brought to an end as Yua noticed Midorima, followed by his teammate from the other day walking up the hill.

“Midorima-senpai! You got here fast!” She bounced back and forth on the balls of her feet. Even though he had only come to bandage her back, she couldn’t help but be happy that even though their basketball lives had suffered as they drifted apart and subsequently hurt Tetsuya, they still personally cared about each other. She wasn’t quite sure what she would do if it turned out that they no longer cared about each other outside of basketball. Though, she supposed it could be argued that because of how badly they had hurt Tetsuya, they didn’t care about him personally. But, she tried to ignore those thoughts, hoping that some common sense would be smacked into them. “Midorima-senpai, this is Karma-kun and Nagisa-kun, you two, this is Midorima-senpai and Takao-senpai, one of his teammates.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you two,” Nagisa said politely, bowing at the end, meanwhile Karma just waved slightly. Midorima stared at them blankly before turning to look over at Yua. 

“We should head in now.” Yua nodded and turned to look at Karma and Nagisa.

“Would you two mind coming in and watching?” Everyone seemed shocked by her question, yet Yua remained oblivious to the tension. “It’s just that, if something were to happen and the bandages would ever need to be redone in class, I can’t do it myself, and the teachers can be busy sometimes, so it’d be good to have students who are able to bandage me up in case anything happens.”

“If you were careful, you wouldn’t have to worry about such things occurring,” Midorima pointed. Yua simply pouted, but didn’t rescind her statement. 

“Eh- Yua-chan, wouldn’t you be more comfortable with some girls from the class doing something like this?” Nagisa instantly asked, a slight pink tinge tracing his cheeks. Yua blinked, tilting her head slightly, causing part of her long strands to fall to the side. 

“I don’t see why it matters. I trust that either of you wouldn’t take advantage of the situation. Karma at worst would try to tease me about it, but I’ve already explained it’s not something I’m ashamed of and am completely open about, so I doubt he would bother. It isn’t as entertaining for him. You wouldn’t really be the type to do anything like that, nor would you be a pervert about it. I trust you two just as much as I would any of the girls. Besides, it’s not like any of the girls are here currently. And maybe another time you could teach one of them how to bandage me.” It was clear she took no notice of the tension that seemed to form as Midorima stared down her two classmates and Takao nervously glanced back and forth. 

“Of course Yua-chan~ no one in our class would ever dare to do something to break your trust. After all, we have to work together to achieve our goals.” Karma grinned, taking joy in the way that Midorima’s eyes narrowed at him. 

Nagisa blinked at Karma before nodding. “He is right, teamwork is very important Yua-chan. We have to be able to trust each other. And, I don't think anyone in the class would use this against you.”

“Of course Nagisa-kun! I do trust the people in this class, hence why I didn’t send you guys away! Anyway. Let’s get going in. I don’t want to keep Midorima-senpai and Takao-senpai busy.” 

The nurses office, like the rest of the old campus, was slightly run down, but still kept clean by Koro-sensei to make sure that no students received any infections if they were to be treated. There was only one patient table, along with a few chairs and a singular desk that was void of anything. After all, they didn’t have a nurse to keep track of their paperwork. Yua quickly positioned herself on the table, facing everyone from the others so that Midorima could gain easy access to her back. 

Without prompt, she slid her top vest off, following by loosening her tie and unbuttoning the white shirt that acted as the last layer besides her bra. Finally, she unclipped that, unaware that she had led to Nagisa and Takao adverting their eyes while Karma simply watched Midorima meticulously take the supplies he had brought out of his bag. 

“Where is your teacher? I have some things I’d like to discuss with him,” he stated as he began unwrapping the bandages Tetsuya had wrapped that morning. 

“Hmmm, likely in the teacher’s lounge. I can bring you to them after this, that way you can give them an accurate description of my needs based on how bad it is.” She didn’t hear his reply, but figured he had simply nodded his agreement. She could tell when the full wound had been exposed and everyone in the room had read it when she heard a sharp intake of breath from where Takao stood, along with a sudden blast of blood lust from both Nagisa and Karma. 

Midorima, as professional as ever, was able to ignore everything, and instead began prodding around the wounds, asking the routine questions of if it hurt or not. He followed up by gently dabbing the wounds with water and then adding ointment to them before finally wrapping them up again. All the while, diligently explaining to Karma and Nagisa what needed to be done to accurately wrap the wounds and have them completely covered.

“They seem to still be healing fairly well. The scabbing was just still weak, so it needs to reheal itself. However, I don’t think you will have any complications as long as you continue to take it easy from now on,” he informed her as she began redressing herself. 

“Of course senpai, I’ll make sure to be careful, don’t worry!” She replied as she hopped off the table, all of her clothes back on.”Oh, right, can I get some more bandages? We’re running low at the house.” Midorima nodded and placed a couple of rolls into a smaller bag and handed it over to her. She grinned at him before continuing. “Come on, I’ll show you to the teacher’s lounge, and you can inform them of whatever they need to know.” She headed out the door, quickly followed by Nagisa and Karma, who had recovered from the sight much faster than Takao. 

“Who the hell would do such a thing to a middle school girl?!” He whisper shouted to Midorima. 

“We do not know. She has refused to tell any of the Generation of Miracles. She perhaps told Kuroko-kun, but if she did, he has not told any of us.” He zipped up his bag and stepped out of the office. “Stop dallying about it, she doesn’t care about it, and while we do, she won’t understand. She isn’t quite like most.” Takao nodded before following behind, watching silently as Yua happily conversed with Karma and Nagisa over who knew what type of topics. 

“Karasuma-sensei, Jelavich-sensei, I brought my personal doctor like I specified earlier! Along with his teammate Takao-senpai, Karma-kun and Nagisa-kun decided to tag along.” Yua announced as she entered the teacher’s lounge. The two looked up as the rest of them filed in, Midorima and Takao politely bowing as Karma and Nagisa stood against one of the walls. 

“I see, a pleasure to meet the both of you. I was informed that you would be able to give the details of Kuroko-san’s condition?” Karasuma asked, pointedly looking at Midorima. He nodded quietly and handed a filed with documents over to the stern PE teacher. 

“This is a record of the date Yua was injured, along with several reports of her recovery, along with different phases of healing with restrictions for each listed. Currently she’s in phase four, where for the most part she has healed correctly, but the wounds must scab over once more. Any strain on the wound is likely to worsen it’s condition and potentially lead to complications of blood loss and infection.” Karasuma opened the file and began looking through the documents, handing some over to Irina, who whistled lowly at the images presented. 

“Have the culprits been handled? This is a serious offense they took, and clearly has some rage behind it. Without proper handlement, they could potentially attack once more if given the opportunity,” Irina pointed out. Midorima pointedly looked over at Yua, who smiled sheepishly. 

“Yua has refused to tell anyone the identities of the culprits. However, those who wanted the attack to happen and those who actually carried it out are two different groups. We are aware that those who wanted her attacked are a group of girls from Teiko, however all we know about who actually cut her open is that they were a group of boys in high school.” Everyone looked over at Yua, who simply sweatdropped from their glares.

“It’s not like it really mattered to report it. There was no proof that those boys did it, they were careful to not be seen by any cameras. And, if I had even told you guys, you would have done something drastic. I still see no point in informing any of you their identities. Besides, I haven’t encountered any of them, the girls, or the guys, since then, so it doesn’t really matter.” She shrugged, causing her two teachers to sigh before they packed the documents back up in the file and closed it.

“We’ll make sure to take these details into account and excuse her from any strenuous activities. Are there any extra concerns we should know about?” Karasuma asked. 

“While the injuries were not deep enough to have any lasting effect on her nervous system, the wounds still go over her spine in multiple places. Any flare ups are extremely painful, and can even sometimes affect her mobility. It would be better if she were to have someone accompany her while she heals back up. Someone, who if she needed, would be able to carry her to her house.” Karasuma instantly glanced over at the two boys still leaning on the wall. 

“I see, this information is very helpful Midorima-san. Thank you for coming in today.” Midorima bowed once more before leaving, followed by Takao. As they left, he turned back to the three kids left in the office, “I don't suppose I have to tell you two that one of you should be the ones to escort Kuroko-san?” Karma instantly smirked, sticking his hands in his pockets while Nagisa chuckled nervously. 

“Of course sir, why wouldn’t we offer to help a fellow classmate?” Karma answered, worrying everyone in the room, except for Yua, who remained oblivious to the insinuation Karma was making. 

“Well, I’m going over to Seirin to watch nii-san’s practice again, do you two want to come with me?” Yua asked. 

“Why would you even ask Yua-chan? Of course we’d go! Gotta watch out for our classmate, right Nagisa-kun?” Karma responded, ruffling Yua’s hair. She pouted and swatted his hands away, attempting to flatten the top strands down once more.

“Uh, I suppose, I don’t need to be home anytime soon since my mom works late, so I can join you.” Yua smiled brightly at the two of them before turning back to their two teachers and bowing. 

“Then, good day senseis, we’ll be leaving now!” 

The three of them walked down the mountain in comfortable silence, none of them having anything they particularly wished to say. Karma and Nagisa were thinking about the information they had just learned about Yua, meanwhile Yua was thinking about whether or not she wanted to get a milkshake with Tetsuya after he finished practice. However, their silence was broken by the slight buzzing of Yua’s phone as someone called her. She fished it out of her pocket and blinked as she read the contact of the caller. 

“Akashi-senpai? I didn’t expect you to call me. Is everything well?” She greeted. 

“Of course Yua. Everything is as I expect it to be. That being said, Shintarou came to your school to look you over, I expect everything went fine with that and he didn’t find out about the truth of your teacher?” She blinked, shocked that Akashi would know something about that.

“You know about Koro-sensei senpai?” She couldn’t help but ask, even though perhaps she shouldn’t have been that surprised.

“Of course I do. Akashi Corps is one of the major funders towards the production of the specific knives and BB’s used to harm him. It’s only natural that I would know about something so vital to the company currently.”

“I see, and I suppose that’s why none of them are allowed to visit without my direct permission.”

“Of course.”

“Well, thank you senpai! It was nice of you to take care of that for me.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, I'm just making sure the state secret stays a secret. It had nothing to do with you.” She smiled before agreeing with him, knowing that it wasn’t quite the truth and that there was still secretly a part of him who cared. “I must go now, practice is to resume.” 

“Of course Akashi-senpai, goodbye!” She exclaimed, allowing him to hang up first, knowing he didn’t like others hanging up before him. She didn’t enjoy his new personality, but she had adjusted to it, hoping one day the old Akashi would come back, but knowing that she had to keep her friendship with the new one in order to hope to see the original. 

“Who was that Yua-chan?” Karma asked, clearly not truly interested, but wanting some form of entertainment. 

“Ah, that was Akashi-senpai, he was the captain of the Generation of Miracles. I forgot what high school he goes to now, but I believe he’s the captain there as well? I’m not sure, I haven’t kept in close contact with them. I only ever really occasionally talked to Midorima because of him taking care of my back, but after one of the championships last year, I lost all contact with them until recently.”

“What happened to make you guys lose contact?” Nagisa asked.

“They… They did some things… and well, it forced nii-san to hate basketball, and well he stopped talking to them and they never really tried to keep in contact with me either. And, I was kind of busy trying to get nii-san back into basketball, and we just… never talked. I kind of resented them for it I guess. But it’s fine! I believe that nii-san can achieve his goals and bring everyone back together!” She finished off, smiling brightly at the two of them. 

“You seem to be talking to them more,” Nagisa pointed out. Yua blinked before shrugging. 

“I guess, but it’s not like it used to be. It might not seem like it, but it’s awkward and sometimes even hard to talk to them, especially thinking back to what they did.”

“You’re good at hiding it,” Karma said, shocking her slightly, not expecting a genuine compliment from the red head. Though, some people wouldn’t consider it a compliment. But, Yua wasn’t like most people. Social etiquette didn’t really seem to order itself in her mind like others. So, being told that hiding her true feelings was working, well, she just took it as a compliment. 

“Thanks Karma-kun! It’s probably because in our class, to even try to hurt Koro-sensei, you have to be subtle and make him not expect an attack. Otherwise, he’ll just dodge it. So being in this class has probably helped me fake confidence with them.” The red head simply hummed in response and they returned to walking in silence.

Somehow they managed to enter the gym without anyone noticing them, something Yua wasn’t quite used to. Though, it was clear from the small nod she received from Tetsuya, he had noticed them enter. She quietly led Karma and Nagisa over to the benches where Riko was standing. 

“Hello Riko-senpai!” she exclaimed, clearly shocking the brunette. 

“What the hell!” Her shout brought the attention of the rest of the team, which all visibly startled from the sight of Yua and her two classmates. “Yua-chan!” Said girl giggled slightly at the shocked expressions.

“Sorry, sorry. I didn’t think you guys wouldn’t notice me come in. I also brought Karma-kun and Nagisa-kun with me as it was requested by my doctor that I have someone escorting me wherever I go. You guys can go back to practicing,” she explained. Riko looked between the three of them before nodding and telling everyone to go back to what they were doing. Yua smiled at the two boys and motioned for them to sit down on the bench with her. “So what did I miss today?” Yua asked when Riko walked away from them.

“Hmm, nothing much, Okuda attempted to kill Koro-sensei, but it didn’t work, so apparently they’re going to work on a poison together and she’ll give it to him tomorrow during class,” Karma summarized, leaning back on his hands, not taking his eyes off the scrimmage that was about to take place between the upperclassmen and the freshmen.

“Yeah, but, I don’t think that poison will actually kill him,” Nagisa quietly pointed out.

“Oh, no doubt about that one.”

“Yeah, but Okuda-chan will probably have fun. Especially since she really likes science and such,” Yua pointed out. The other two nodded and that was the end of their conversation, choosing to watch the basketball practice in silence.

As the team was called back by Riko’s whistle, signalling the end of practice, the three middle schooler’s stood up from the bench. “Well, this is interesting, but I’m gonna get going,” Karma stated, picking up the bag he had discarded.

“It’s time I headed back as well. Oh, Yua, we’re supposed to have an assembly as well tomorrow.” Yua hummed in response and guided them out of the gym. 

“You two be careful, and make sure not to be seen by Koro-sensei, he’s likely to give you a lecture about being out late. He did that to me the first time I attended my brother’s practice. Though, he also doesn’t see nii-san, so I’m not sure what to say about him if I’m being honest.” 

“Aww, is Yua-chan worried for us? I’m so touched.” Karma ruffled her hair a bit. Yua frowned at him before patting her hair flat. 

“Karma-kun is rude.”

“So I’ve been told.” Nagisa laughed quietly at the two of them.

“We’re going to get going now Yua-chan, have a nice night.

“You too Nagisa-kun!.”

“What about me Yua-chan? Aren’t you going to wish me a good night?”

“Rude people don’t receive good nights from me Karma-kun.” Nagisa sweatdropped as they began bickering back and forth. He expected it to happen with the two of them, yet it was still slightly mystifying every time it did. After all, he had never seen someone ever match wits with Karma before and not end up with a black eye from the red head eventually just punching them to shut them up. 

That was when the blue haired boy realized that Karma truly did enjoy being around Yua. Even if he himself wouldn’t admit it.

He smiled a bit at that thought. 

“I’m constantly told that I am a pleasure and a delight! You’re only considered a rude delinquent! I am not rude!”

“Yua-chan~ Don’t think I’ll fall for your innocent act like those around you. I know you’re secretly very rude.” He sighed before grabbing the back of Karma’s collar dragging him backwards. 

“Come on Karma-kun, it’s late and I want to get heading back. Neither of you will win this argument.” If they didn’t want to take notice of their changing feelings, he wouldn’t be the one to point it out. 

“Hai, hai Nagisa-kun. Bye, bye Yua-chan~” Karma called out as the two of them left the high school. 

Yua smiled as she watched their retreating figures before turning back and seeing the Seirin basketball team changed and all huddled in a small circle, Riko likely telling them what they could improve on and what progress they had made that day. She smiled as they all nodded seriously before splitting up and walking towards the exit. 

“Hello Yua-chan,” Hyuga greeted, giving her a small smile. 

“Hello senpais.” She smiled back. “You guys are improving lots! I can’t wait to see you guys play in the Inter-High! I’m positive you’ll do great!” She gave a small smile to Tetsuya as he finally made his way over to where she stood. “Are you going to stop at Maji Burger again tonight Nii-san?” He nodded his head in agreement and she gave him a bright smile. “Will you be coming as well Kagami-senpai?” He seemed to splutter a bit at the sudden attention on him before nodding as well. “Perfect! Come on you two, let’s get going, I’m starving!” She grabbed both of their hands and dragged them out of the gym, much to the amusement of the rest of the basketball team.

They entered the small restaurant that was for the most part empty. They broke off as Yua went over to sit at their normal booth and Kagami and Tetsuya went over to order their food. However, she almost regretted the action when she noticed that the two boys who had confronted her and Nagisa at the train station the other day were sitting a few booths away. 

She really did try to ignore them, but the situation was taken out of her hands when one of them recognized her and came over to the table she had chosen. She sighed quietly, hoping that the confrontation would end before her brother or Kagami noticed. After all, she didn’t want to go into the full truth of what the school she attends is like. Sure, they knew the policies were shit, much like Teiko’s had been, but unlike Teiko, the bullying her class received was far worse than any seen at her previous middle school.

“What’s E Class trash like you doing here? Shouldn’t you be scouring for food in a dumpster whore?” She rolled her eyes at his comment, finally looking up at him.

“Are you quite sure you want to pick a fight here? This isn’t campus after all. You might find that some people wouldn’t be too… keen on how you treat a harmless middle school girl out to eat dinner with her brother and his friend.” She narrowed her eyes in warning, pointedly looking around the restaurant, however the boys in front of her didn’t seem to care. 

“You’re talking to your betters here, you should have more respect, bitch!” He grabbed the front of her shirt, yanking slightly. Yua simply rolled her eyes and gripped his wrist, pulling him off of her. 

“You are not my better, and you never will be. I’m sure I have better grades than the both of you and could easily join A-Class if I wanted to. But you have to understand, I don’t want to. I don’t believe in the bullshit the school spews about what it means to be in E-Class. You are not, nor will you ever be, defined by your grades or what class you’re in. I know multiple people in the high school basketball scene, and they will easily make a career when they’re grades are some of the worst I’ve ever seen. So understand me this one time, because I will not repeat myself, weakness in grade points does not make you weak overall. And that is what’s wrong with the school.” The two of them spluttered, clearly unaware of how to deal with the words she had just thrown at them. She figured something like this would happen. They were so brainwashed into believing that grades were everything, that when they were given a different path, they just stood there flabbergasted. 

“You bitch! You looking down on us?!” She simply rolled her eyes once more. They just kept repeating themselves and refused to ever listen to reason. She truly did detest the way that the principal ran the school. The boy holding her raised his fist, no doubt about to punch her. She was almost tempted to see what would happen if he did, or if he would even go through with it. However, that was taken out of both of their hands when someone grabbed his fist and forced him to let go of her shirt. 

When she turned to look over, she never expected to see a younger version of the principal standing before them. ‘Must be his son I suppose. So, this is the famous Asano Gakushuu? Interesting.’ She kept a blank face as she stared at him, wondering what he would say. After all, the two were just going with what his father constantly preached, and would be rewarded if they were on campus. But, the fact remained, they weren’t anywhere near the school, and people in the restaurant were starting to stare. She could also see that Tetsuya and Kagami had finally gotten their food and were about to come back to where they all stood. 

“Asano-sama?!” One of the boys exclaimed. ‘Sama? Seriously?’ She couldn’t help but think, surprised at the amount of respect that people seemed to have in the principal’s son. “Why did you stop us? We’re just putting this E Class trash into her place.” 

“As students of our prestigious school, you have a reputation to uphold. While I admire your diligence in understanding where E Class stands before you, you shouldn’t make such outrageous scenes in public. It’s unbecoming.” She let out a disbelieving laugh as the two boys nodded quickly, obviously terrified of what their sacred student council president would do. “I believe that the two of you should go now, before you make more of a mockery of our school’s image.” They nodded quickly and scrambled back over to their table, grabbing all of their things and leaving as if hell hounds were on their tails. He turned to look at her, the disgust in his eyes leaving for curiosity. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Kagami and Tetsuya making an appearance. 

“We got you food Yua,” Kagami stated, placing down the tray with a huge pile of hamburgers on it, meanwhile Tetsuya quietly observed her and Asano, clearly aware of the tension that was still hanging in the air. 

“Who is he, Yua?” He asked. She took notice that Asano didn’t flinch at Tetsuya’s question, so clearly he had been aware that he was there, or he had good control over his reactions. Though, with the way his father was, it could be either. 

“This is Asano Gakushuu, a student of the school I attend, Asano-kun, this is Kagami Taiga, and my older brother, Tetsuya.” He glanced over at her, an unreadable expression on his face before turning and bowing to the two of them.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

It was sort of an odd feeling to introduce a boy you had never met before and had only heard rumors about to your brother and his basketball teammate. However, thus was her life. And, it was still much better than having to deal with the Generation of Miracles on a good day. 

“Who were those two guys Yua?” Kagami finally asked. Yua blinked, unsure of how to respond to that.

“Just some idiots from the school we attend. I had it handled, anyway,” she turned to look at Asano, “Asano-kun, can I speak to you for a few minutes? I’d rather not speak of school matters in such a public setting.” He gave her a small nod and bowed at the two basketball players before turning and leading her outside of the restaurant in an isolated spot.

“What did you want to speak to me about? Even though I am not as stupid as to make such a scene in public, you are still an E Class student. You aren’t supposed to interact with main campus students.” She rolled her eyes as he leaned against the wall of the building, looking unbothered by the situation, unlike what his words were saying.

“First off, I wished to thank you for stepping in, it was clear that no matter what I said, the situation would have escalated far past my control.” He gave a small nod and finally looked at her, quirking and eyebrow. 

“Is that all?” She blinked at him before sighing. 

“I suppose. Though, it’s clear that there are many things left unsaid between the two of us. But, I would rather not start any complicated engagements tonight if that would be possible. It has been a very long day after all.” He smirked before pushing himself off the wall, stalking up to where she stood. Any sane person likely would have backed away a few steps, after all, he had gotten quite close for comfort. But, she had been dealing with Karma for the past few days, so she was aware of the tactic that he was using. 

She found it slightly ironic that the two of them were quite similar yet, likely hated each other.

“I have some things I’d like to say before we part ways. After all, I did hear your conversation, and I had already looked into your student profile the day you transferred. And, I couldn’t help but wonder. Why would my father put someone as academically gifted as you in the lowest class? What could have possibly led to such a decision? Surely, something must be happening in the shadows. Something even I, as student council president and son of the principal don’t know. And, I suppose it’s made me curious. So, why exactly did my father put you there?” She wasn’t quite sure how she should answer his question. After all, he did help her, even if it was supposedly for his own gain - though she couldn’t blame him, she would have taken such an opportunity as well - but she couldn’t just go spouting the true secrets of E Class. 

“I suppose it’s because your father is a dick and doesn’t appreciate my constructive criticism.” He seemed shocked by her blunt words, reminding her that he had never talked to him before. “I was basically forced to transfer schools and I didn’t agree with your father’s philosophy. I told him that children aren’t ants and he needs to stop treating them as such. Of course, he didn’t like that, and in response put me in E Class. I don’t know what he’s trying to accomplish with that one. But, that’s basically the reason.” She shrugged slightly. Asano seemed skeptical, yet couldn’t find any signs that she was lying. After all, she wasn’t lying, it’s just that she hadn’t told the full story.

“I don’t believe I’ve ever heard someone call my father a dick in my presence.” 

“Most people are probably scared of your father. However, I am not. I’ve seen high school girls much scarier than him. He relies too much on people believing that his philosophy is the right one. But it isn’t. It ruins children and pits them against each other when we should be working together to reach our goals.” She watched as Asano came to a quick realization with her words, though she was confused on why she had managed to make him happy.

“So you wish to take down my father as well?’ She tilted her head to the side, before realizing what he was offering. “Why don’t you come to A Class, together we can grow strong enough and train the other students and topple my father off his throne.” He held out his hand and she eyed it warily. She knew there was no way she’d be able to leave E Class, she had too many friends there and had fun messing with Koro-sensei. However, she did want to take down the principal, and it would help immensely with the enlistment of his own son. Given he wasn’t lying to her, though, for some reason, she felt she could trust that the principal would be sick enough to raise his son with such a mindset. 

“I apologize Asano-kun, but I cannot join you in A Class.” She bowed slightly to avoid his shocked face. “I would very much like to help you, however that is not the correct way to go about it. Your father believes that E Class cannot rise above the others. However, if I’m there to help them rise up, whereas you and the rest of the main campus continue on with whatever the hell you people do, then he has to recognize that E Class will not just be failures and that he was wrong. E Class is constantly trying to usurp your father’s beliefs. If you were able to ally with them, you’d be much stronger than your father.” 

“Explain, why would I need weaklings like them to become stronger than my father?”

“You are aware of the saying, never bite the hand that feeds you? It applies here in a different way. Your father has been neglecting to feed E Class, leaving them starved and wanting food. If you come along and begin to feed them, they’ll admire you and fight for you. In other words, they’ll recognize you as not an enemy, but an ally in the fight against the principal. Granted, they’re going to be skeptical, after all, you had ignored them like your father for a long time, who’s to say you won’t throw them away like your father had? But, if you only want their help in defeating your father, then it’ll be the perfect situation.” It was slightly manipulative, and she should have felt bad about setting up her friends in such a situation, but it benefitted all of them in the end, so she didn’t quite see the problem. 

“I see why you’re considered a strategizer. Very well, I look forward to working with you on this matter, Kuroko-san.” He held out his hand once more, this time, she didn’t hesitate to take it.

“The pleasure is mine Asano-kun, I’ll make sure that by the end of the year, our plans will have come to fruition.” He didn’t need to know the full truth of how that would happen, after all, she had yet to finish drafting her ideas, but she was positive that they would force him into the fall from grace. “We can continue this conversation another time, and once again I thank you for taking care of those two idiots from before.” She bowed and turned on her heel, entering the restaurant once more. 

She walked over to the table where the other two were sitting, taking notice that Kagami was about halfway finished with his pile of burgers and Tetsuya was silently sipping on a milkshake, one half eaten burger sitting in front of him. 

“I am back!” She announced, smiling brightly and she quickly sat down next to Tetsuya. “Did I miss anything important?” 

“No.” Tetsuya bluntly stated as Kagami handed her one of the burgers he had set to the side. 

“What was up with that?” He asked as she carefully unwrapped the sandwich. She hummed slightly before smiling at him.

“It’s nothing to worry about really, it’s just some things that have to do with the school I go to. We’re very competitive, you see, and sometimes you need to form an alliance. That’s all I was doing with Asano-kun.” Kagami looked extremely confused, and slightly concerned, about what she said, but shook his head and went back to eating, whereas Tetsuya just stayed silent, letting nothing show on his face. 

“Why would you have to form alliances in middle school?!” He suddenly blurted out. “What kind of school are you attending?!”

“Like I said, the school is competitive. And, where I’m at, I’m supposed to be the lowest of the low. Of course, that isn’t true in the slighted, and Asano-kun recognized that. And, it happens that we both have the same end goal, so us forming a mutual relationship where we help each other is very beneficial. I gain protection from the hatred that the other students have for my class, and he gets a one up on his father.” Kagami seemed to just grow more and more baffled as she continued to talk.

“It’s not uncommon Kagami-kun,” Tetsuya finally spoke up. “In Teiko, the Generation of Miracles was an alliance in the form of a basketball team. If someone went against one of us, they went against all of us. Middle schools that are extremely competitive typically have alliances like that.” He continued to drink his shake and Kagami came to a realization. 

“You mean like a ‘clique’!” He said the last word in english, so Yua and Tetsuya had no idea what he was talking about as neither of them had heard the word before, so they both just shrugged and continued to eat/drink in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL my computer totally broke today, so late update because of that cluster fuck of a situation. 
> 
> Some notes:   
> Hi yes, I'm a simp for Asano. No, he's not going to be a romantic partner, it's just Karma and Rio who will be part of their bullshit polyamorous relationship. But, he needs a fried, so Asano centric for a bit  
> I called her Irina in previous chapters and then switched it to Jelavich, she'll be Jelavich from now on in narration, I just don't want to change previous chapters  
> There will be more GoM and Karma and just other character interactions in future chapters I promise. I just need to have her and Asano grow a bit.

The next day, Yua slowly opened her eyes. She had slept fine, however the weight of exhaustion still laid heavily upon her, making her wonder if it was even worth it to attend that day. Though, she knew she had to get moving. After all, there was an assembly that day, and E Class would undoubtedly facing a lot of discrimination from the other classes. She needed to be there to help them and make sure they knew that no matter what the others said, they were still worth much more. 

Plus, Okuda would be giving her poison to Koro-sensei, which, even if it didn’t work, would be interesting to see. 

She groaned and slowly sat up, just to groan once more from the stinging reminder that her back was sliced open. She glanced over the corner where she usually kept the basketball that Kise had gifted her submerged in anti-sensei beads, only to notice it missing. “I suppose I must have accidentally left it at the school throughout the craziness yesterday…” She muttered. She groaned once more as she slowly stood up. With every step towards her closet, the burning she felt increased, however, she continued to push through the pain, just as she had always done on what she had deemed as ‘shitty fucking days’. 

Midorima had explained to her back when she had been eased off the pain meds, that because her cuts had gone over her nervous system, they were likely to be far more sensitive than any normal wounds she may have suffered. But, it also meant that some days would be worse than others, just like any other nerve damaging injury. She could have days when she didn’t even realize that she had been hurt, or days when all she could think about was the burning pain in her back. And in the injured community, they were classified on a scale of good days to bad days. 

For her though, she just called it normal days to very fucking shitty days. It helped her find some humor in the pain. And, she was able to stay upbeat and optimistic with humor. Otherwise, she was very likely to spiral, and she just couldn’t be bothered with that.

So she stayed happy. It was far less work than being depressed. 

She stared in the mirror hung up on her closet door and smiled.

It looked fake. 

It would probably become real when she was around E Class, they always kept her spirits up. “We’ll deal with this later,” she muttered to herself before taking in a deep breath to brace herself before carefully shimmying her shirt off, hoping to limit the amount of her movements. It only barely worked. But, it was better than it could have been. 

She groaned once more as she was reminded that she needed to wake up Tetsuya to have her bandages redone, something she hadn’t had to do for a couple months, save for the past few days. She sighed and exited her room, padding her way to her brother’s door. Not bothering to knock, she simply opened it and took notice of the lump of blue hair sticking out from the blankets where the rest of Tetsuya was submerged. She grabbed his blankets and roughly pulled them off his body. However, she knew from experience that, that wouldn’t be enough to wake him. However, it would keep him from going back to sleep when she had successfully woken him up. Taking a deep breath, knowing it was the only way she’d be able to wake him without harming herself, she shouted at the top of her lungs. “TETSU-NII! WAKE UP!” 

He groaned lightly in response and rolled over, only to groan a few seconds later when it became apparent that his blankets had been stolen from him. “If my back wasn’t burning right now, you’d be kicked out of that bed this instant, so get your ass up and redo my bandages dammit!” She watched as his eyes fluttered open and he slowly sat up in the bed, staring at her blankly. “Don’t give me that look and hurry up, I would rather not rush to school today, thank you.” She nodded as he silently climbed out of bed and followed her to the main bathroom the two of them shared. 

She remained silent as he went through the motions of unwrapping, cleaning, and wrapping her back, all within the span of five minutes. It was almost sad how efficient he had become at doing such a task, but she didn’t let herself ponder on that for more than a few seconds. “Thanks Nii-san.” She beamed at him and carefully made it back to her room, picking out her uniform and carefully finishing the rest of her morning routine. 

She grabbed her bag, making sure her pistol and knives were still in it and the spare set of keys in the bowl. “I’m leaving! See you later!” Tetsuya gave a small hum in reply, one that even she barely heard, but it was there nonetheless. She let a small smile grow as she closed the door and began making her way to school. 

“Yua-chan!” Said girl turned and saw Rio running up to her, smiling as she waved her down. “I didn’t realize we went the same path! Let’s walk together.” Yua blinked before smiling as the blonde’s words finally processed.

“That sounds like a great idea Rio-chan!”

“Neh, neh, what happened yesterday, how come Bitch-sensei took you out to the woods?” Rio asked curiously.

“Oh that. She said I had really good potential in acting and wanting to sharpen my skills so gave me an impromptu tutoring session. Though, I don’t think it’ll be a routine, seeing as how I still need to attend classes and such.” Rio hummed in response, not deigning to say anything. Comfortable silence fell between the two of them as they continued to walk towards their campus. Most people probably would have tried to at least keep conversation going, but Yua was used to Tetsuya’s lack of social abilities, and Rio hadn’t had too many close friends before E Class anyway, so wasn’t used to having to keep up conversations on walks to school. 

She frowned as she saw Asano waiting by the entrance gates, clearly unamused by all the attention he was gathering. When he looked up and made eye contact with her, she knew he had been waiting for her. ‘Interesting..’ She mused to herself as Rio tensed up. ‘I wonder why he wants to talk so soon?’ She stopped in front of him and he gave her a small smirk before eyeing Rio with clear disgust. She rolled her eyes and poked his side lightly, distracting his ire towards her. 

“Go on ahead up Rio-chan, I’ll meet you later. Asano-kun and I have some things we need to discuss. Like for one, how to not be a dick to other people without good reason.” She glared at him as she said that last bit and Rio couldn’t help but crack a smile at that, even if she was confused, and slightly concerned, as to why Yua would be speaking to the principal’s son of all people. 

“Alright Yua-chan, though, if you aren’t quick, I think some of the others will form a ‘rescue team’ to come and save you.” Yua nodded solemnly, knowing full well that that was something that she wouldn’t put past her classmates. 

“I’ll make sure it doesn’t take too long, and please try to delay them if possible.” As Rio disappeared into the foliage of the mountain, Yua turned back to Asano, staring at him with a blank expression. “I didn’t think we’d have to talk so soon. What’s the occasion?” 

“It had occurred to me that if we are to be allies, I need to make sure that you are strong enough to accomplish any tasks needed of you,” he explained, glancing around at the groups of students walking around them. He suddenly gripped her shoulders and leaned in, whispering in her ear. “Jealousy is quite an awful emotion, don’t you agree? It causes normal people to do things they would never do without ever once thinking about their actions.” She took notice of the angry tone the whisperings around her had taken as the girls took notice of the situation she was in. She smirked lightly before leaning forward as well.

“Trust me Asano-kun, I’ve dealt with middle school girl jealousy before. I doubt any of them can do much to phase me,” she whispered. Slowly she took a step backward, taking note of his blank expression. He reminded her of Tetsuya in how quickly he could hide his emotions. Not that it truly mattered to her. Even without his help, she would be able to take the principal down, but it would definitely help to have him on board. She felt it was a similar situation for him. He gave her a small nod in acceptance. 

“Very well, we shall see. We’ll talk once more after the assembly today.” He stepped back and walked away towards the main campus, leaving her at the mercy of all the other girls who had noticed their exchange. 

“How annoying…” She muttered, though she couldn’t find it in herself to be truly angry at what Asano had done. She had done similar tactics before, though she had utilized it in basketball, and not middle school drama, but the theory still applied. He wouldn’t be able to put faith in her to take someone as powerful as the principal down if she couldn’t handle a few middle school girls. She glanced around, wondering how it was best to go about such a situation. She couldn’t start a fight out in the open, too many witnesses. 

“What do you think you’re doing with Asano-sama?” One of the girls came up to her, stopping a couple inches away from where she stood and pointing a finger in her face. She was a few inches taller with dark brown hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. She had also had her nails done recently, likely at a salon. All in all, she was quite pretty, but the sneer on her face took away some attraction. Yua sighed in disappointment. ‘It’s always the pretty ones that seem to be ugly.’ 

“He was just advising me on some things. I wouldn’t even consider us friends. We just share mutual benefits in speaking to one another. Please don’t approach me on the subject again.” She bowed and stepped to the side. Everyone parted quickly and she made her way through the crowds, not that it mattered, as she would have pushed them away herself if they hadn’t. She was just too tired and her back was throbbing slightly. 

She should have bothered to take the pain medication in the cabinet before the left. 

Why the hell had she forgotten something so vital?

“Oi! Don’t talk to me like that you E Class freak!” The girl shouted. Before she knew what was happening, a pressure pushed at Yua’s back. She stumbled forward, hissing as the pain in her back spiked. However, she continued to walk, knowing full well that in the long run, it would be better for her to just ignore it. 

“I’ll deal with this later…” She muttered, a plan already forming in her head as the girl continued to call after her. However, it seemed that her friends had stopped her from going after Yua as she began the trek up the tall mountain to get to her class. 

She groaned as she sat in her desk, ignoring the conversations happening around her as more of her classmates slowly trickled into their homeroom. She was so tired after the tortuous climb. Her back was burning more insistently, and she had to deal with potential ideas to get back at the bitch who had pushed her earlier. Because unlike the other girls from Teiko, the problem wouldn’t just sort itself out. Those girls had been scared off by the anger the Miracles had openly expressed about Yua being attacked. Therefore, they were smart and backed off from Yua, knowing full well they would be ostracized if it was found out that they had done something that the Miracles openly despised. 

However, it wasn’t the same at Kunugigaoka. The problem wouldn’t mend itself in the form of righteous anger from her friends. And Asano surely wasn’t going to help out on that front, after all, he was the one who had pushed her into such a situation. So she needed a quick and easy way to deal with the problem. 

A police report would probably be enough to deter them. But, she would need evidence. And, she couldn’t rely on the principal to actually deal with the police legally. She didn’t doubt that if it would keep hold of his philosophical beliefs, he wouldn’t be past the point of bribing people into no longer questioning. Therefore, she’d need personal evidence from a source that the police wouldn’t be able to say no to. 

“What were you talking to Asano-san about, Yua-chan?” Rio asked, walking over to her desk and jumping up on it. Yua sat up straight, after a bit of groaning and mumbling, and looked up at Rio’s questioning gaze. 

“He decided to be an asshole. But, he’s an asshole with goals that are mutually beneficial to my own. So I’ll deal with it.”

“That…. Didn’t really answer my question,” Rio hesitantly said. Yua blinked, before realizing that it actually had not at all answered the blonde’s question.

“Right. Sorry about that, it was just in my head. Anyway, Asano has decided to make it appear that our relationship is… closer… than what it actually is in order to test my strength levels.” Rio blinked quickly at that, likely confused as to what Yua was saying. Though, she slowly seemed to come into it as realization dawned on her face. “Yeah, I figured you’d understand eventually. After all, I’m sure you’ve dealt with jealous girls in the past as well. Of course, what these prep school girls will ever do is nothing compared to what has already been done to me. Anyway, he’s seeing if I can handle them myself, because if I couldn’t, then ultimately I wouldn’t be beneficial to his plans. Which I can respect. Though, he’s still an asshole. Just one that I respect.” 

“Are you ok Yua-chan? You… don’t really sound like yourself right now?” Yua blinked, wondering where such a question had come from. Sure, she was a little more tired than normal, and her back was killing her, but she didn’t think she was that different. Perhaps she just hadn’t really had the time to show her class what she’s like when she’s planning? 

“I don’t think anything is wrong. Yes, I’m more tired, so I suppose I’m not as cheerful as before. But, I’m honestly just trying to come up with plans to deal with everything, Koro-sensei, my brother’s goals, my goals with Asano-kun, my goals to deal with the girls. I suppose it’s a bit much and I might be dealing with some side effects because of it. But, there’s not much I can do. Don’t worry though, I’ll make sure to stay careful!” She exclaimed the last part, plastering a large grin on her face. She truly didn’t want Rio to worry about her. After all, she had dealt with far worse in her life, and she could actually handle everything. It was just that some days were worse for her. Those days always made keeping her happy personality showing harder than normal, but she usually had the Miracles to help her through those days. But, this year she didn’t, and really, for most of the previous year she hadn’t. She just hadn’t wanted to admit it to herself. 

“I’ll take your word for it, but if things get too much, you know you can always fall back on one of us right? You don’t have to do everything alone.” Yua gave her a soft smile in response and nodded. She doubted things would become too much, but she did appreciate Rio offers of help. 

“Of course, and when I do come up with a more coherent plan, I’ll bring in you guys as well. I’m just debating over things right now, you know?” Rio gave her a small smile as well and went to say something, but Koro-sensei chose that time to enter the room and begin class, leaving her with no choice but to return to her normal seat. 

She noticed up front Okuda was giving Koro-sensei a vial filled with a reddish liquid, no doubt the supposed poison they had brewed the previous day. Surprisingly, Karma was sitting next to her, watching with feigned curiosity. She had assumed he would skip, seeing as how they figured the poison wouldn’t work. And, he really didn’t seem like the type of student to actually bother with attending assemblies. 

She watched on in curiosity as he easily downed the vial, much too confidently for someone who was supposedly drinking his own poison. Her doubts were proven correct as he thanked Okuda for her creation, spouting something about how it leveled him up. The pressure in the room increased and wind seemed to pick up, flinging the papers sitting on their desks over. Yua held tightly onto her hair so it would quit flinging itself into her face. 

Just as it started, it stopped. However, a gray blob of… something… sat on Koro-sensei’s desk. She noticed that it still had the same beady eyes and wide tooth smile that Koro-sensei’s default facial features seemed to be. It was definitely an interesting sight, and not one she expected. Though, it was clear that he did NOT drink poison, but instead, the solution seemed to… liquify him? Before she could try to even think of the ramifications of such a feat, the Koro-sensei liquid blob began to speak. 

“You didn’t think that was a poison did you? On the contrary. I had you whip up a special tonic designed to increase my fluidity!” Before anyone could react, he burst forward, somehow managing to slide himself into Kataoka's desk. “In liquid form, I fit comfortably in the tightest nooks and crannies.” 

“What are you doing in there?” She asked, clearly unimpressed with the situation. If Yua was being honest, she wasn’t impressed either, and just wanted everything to end. His new liquid form would just cause them problems, but she didn’t want to think about it. She didn’t want to think about anything at that point. Not with her back still throbbing. Not with all of her problems seeming to pile on top of each other with none of them being solved. And really, she’s pretty sure even without any of it, she wouldn’t want to think about it. Everything was just too crazy, and she didn’t understand how any of her classmates could just deal with the fact that their teacher was a talking octopus. That they were supposed to kill him. That if they didn’t kill him, the entire world would be destroyed. 

Unlike the rest of her class, she didn’t stand up and attempt to shoot him as he sped around the classroom in his new form. She could tell it was pointless. 

Yua shook her head. It wasn’t the time to think about such depressing things. She couldn’t afford to be so morose. It was important that she stayed in tune with everything. Otherwise she might miss something big. 

Just like how she had missed the growing struggles of the Miracles.

She shook her head once more. The Miracles were Tetsuya’s problem. Not hers. She had bigger things to worry about.

Koro-sensei. The principal. Those were her problems. She could solve those problems. She would solve those problems. Tetsuya would help the Miracles, and she would save the world. 

God why the fuck was she in such a situation? Why couldn’t she have had a normal third year in middle school? Was she cursed to never have a normal life? 

Would some people see it as a blessing?

Was this something she could even complain about?

“Is this what the main characters of mangas think?” She muttered to herself. She sighed once more before internally wrapping all of her thoughts up in a box and placing it on the highest shelf in her mind. She would ignore her feelings and move forward. Just as she had before. She would be fine. She would make sure of it. She couldn’t not be fine. 

She’s forced out of her thoughts from Karma’s voice next to her, taunting their teacher - who seems to have returned to his yellow octopus form - as he normally did. She frowned as she realized just how much she had missed. But, that couldn’t be helped. She just needed to stay in the moment from then on, and continue to observe her surroundings. 

That was something she could do. 

The rest of their morning classes flew by with no noteworthy assassination attempts. A few kids tried to stab him here and there, and maybe shot at him a couple of times. But all around, most of them weren’t really attempting anything worthwhile after the lesson they had learned from Okuda’s attempt. And before they knew it, the time to head down to the main campus for the assembly came upon them. 

Yua ignored the rest of the class and just went down the normal path she used to arrive to class. She knew it worked, and therefore, didn’t bother with the ‘shortcut’ that, if the screams were any indicator, didn’t seem to work. 

Karma was walking next to her, which was a surprise, though he seemed unbothered as usual, so at least that was normal. 

“Are you actually attending the shit fest that will ultimately be this assembly?” Yua asked, glancing over at the red head. He looked over at her and gave a small smirk. 

“Of course not Yua-chan~ How could you think so highly of me?” She rolled her eyes, but gave him a small smile in reply. 

“I wouldn’t say I think highly of you. In fact I couldn’t help but think that you attending was going to lead to some big elaborate prank and you were going only to see the reactions to your ‘master plan’ as you would call it.” He gave her a shark like grin, though it wasn’t necessarily full of malice, it was more of a teasing nature. A look she might have seen on Aomine at one point or another. She blinked that thought away though. It would be rude to reminisce during a conversation where the other didn’t know the subject of her thoughts. 

“Well this is where we part ways Yua-chan~ any further and one of the teachers might try and stop me. Bye, bye now!” He waved mockingly as he smirked at her, walking deeper into the forest. If it wasn’t for the deal she had made with Gakushuu, she would have definitely followed him. But, she had work that needed to be done, and there was no way she could accomplish her tasks if she missed the assembly. 

She shook her head in exasperation and continued down the beaten path, not bothering to attempt to help her classmates as their screams reached her ears. After all, they had Karasuma, he would keep them from getting majorly injured. And, what was life without a bit of adventure? 

“They can live the life of a main manga character for this expedition I think.” She grinned to her and clasped her hands behind her back, all but skipping down the path. After all, her back was still mildly irritating her. 

She really should start looking into taking pain medication when it acted out. 

She’d probably have to enlist Riko's help to make her remember though. 

Oh well. That was a problem for later.

Unsurprisingly, she reached the campus before the rest of her classmates, leaving her to sit on the ground, simply bored out of her mind. It would ultimately be several more minutes before her classmates managed to reach the campus, so she allowed that time to let her mind simply wander and finalize her plans to get the girls of the main campus to stop pouncing on her. Making an example out of the lead should be enough, but she wasn’t quite certain, so making multiple plans for backup just in case taking down the head didn’t work was always a good idea. 

Finally, the class began appearing, immediately crashing to the ground, heaving heavy breaths. None of them paid much attention to her, too busy trying to catch their breaths. However, Karasuma seemed to have noticed that not only she was breathless, but she had been there before the rest of them. However, instead of pointing it out, he just gave her a slight nod. She realized that he was probably extra aware of her injuries, and realized that she would be at risk of injuring herself further if she had gone the way the rest of them had. That hadn’t exactly been her thought process, but if she didn’t have to explain herself, all the better. 

Isogai seemed to have finished letting them catch their breath and cheerfully lead them all into the gymnasium to line up before the assembly started. Unlike the rest of the classes that were allowed to socialize before it occurred. Just another instance of E Class prejudice, as was normal in the school.

The rest of her class kept their head down in silent shame as the other students laughed at them. However, Yua simply kept hers raised as she observed the girls around her, looking for obvious signs of threats. After all, she was a Teiko student first and foremost, and winning was everything. Teiko students, even in other schools, didn’t bow their head to anyone. If there was one lesson that stuck with them even after they left that school, it was to never bow your head. Even Tetsuya still kept that same mantra, hence why he always seemed to never be intimidated. She wondered when Seirin would ask about that. Maybe it’d be when they actually finally asked about Teiko and didn’t just rave about the Generation of Miracles. 

But that wasn’t important. What WAS important was the group of girls glaring daggers at her, noticeable enough that some of her own classmates were shooting worried looks at her. However, Yua ignored them and simply quirked an eyebrow at the group. Waiting to see if they would do something out in public. After all, violence was against school policy, even if it was against an E Class student. Normally it’d be glossed over, but if it was in the public eye and teachers along with administrators saw it happen, along with hundreds of eye witnesses - and were those cameras she spotted in the corner of the room - there’d be no way the girls could get away with harassing her too much. So, she kept her eye contact with them and simply waited to see what would occur. 

Turns out the girls were cowards, because they broke eye contact first and just went back to furiously whispering, no doubt about her. She smirked slightly and turned back to face the front of the gym, looking forward to what would happen after the assembly. 

“You are the cream of the crop! This nation’s shining elite! Never forget that, I am proud to be your dean! But, don’t get too comfortable. Let E Class remind us of the perils of that.” The rest of the school laughed at those words, embarrassing the class further. However, Yua just continued to stare at the dean, bored. It wasn’t like she was a low scorer, and not all of E Class got there based on grades. It was such a stupid system, so she just continued to ignore it. 

“Now, now it’s uncouth to laugh at their expense!” The man continued on and on as the rest of the school continued to laugh. Eventually, a girl that Yua didn’t recognize came up to the podium, announcing that the student council would be giving speeches. However, that was ignored as other students noticed Karasuma enter and bow to the other teachers. Yua silently wondered what kept him for so long, but figured she could probably ask later, if she remembered. She giggled slightly as Rio showed off her decorated knife case with Kurahasi and Karasuma panicked. She wasn’t sure what they really expected. After all, they were still middle schoolers. Sometimes things slipped. 

The others students seemed jealous however, if the whispers she heard were anything to go by. They seemed annoyed that he was so hot, unlike all the other teachers. She smirked to herself, amused at how petty the other students were over something as a teacher’s appearance. 

And of course, enters Jelavich, in all her seduction assassin glory. Immediately rendering the male population of the school speechless. She almost wanted to laugh at all the student’s expressions when she smothered Nagisa in between her boobs. However, at this point it was so normal most of E Class didn’t react. 

“Alright, all the student council activities have been listed in the handouts you were just given.” And surprise, surprise, E Class weren’t given any handouts. Isogai, like the angel that he was, immediately spoke out for E Class, but like all things, it didn’t work for them. Instead they were just told that they weren’t important enough to be remembered and that they should just memorize it off their neighbors. 

And finally, enters Koro-sensei, which in true fashion, gave E Class their own copies of handwritten activity sheets. The student on the stage continued on with his spiel about the activities that were coming up, however all those close to E Class were distracted by the sight that was Jelavich trying to stab Koro-sensei, along with Karasuma dragging her away. E Class simply laughed at the sight, meanwhile everyone else was clearly confused by the actions. 

The assembly finally came to an end and the students were dismissed to a small break before heading back to their classes. Yua made her way over to where Rio stood, poking her lightly on the shoulder. “Hey, Rio-chan, you wanna walk back together? I know you were curious about what I was planning earlier, and I’ve got one plan finished.” Rio grinned at her and agreed. “Perfect.” The two of them made their way out of the gym, avoiding large groups of main campus students. 

“So, what’s your plan entail?” She asked, her curiosity finally getting the best of her. 

“So. You know how I said Asano-kun was an asshole earlier? Well, basically because of his actions, I know that girls are going to be coming after me, and no doubt they’ll be using the after assembly break as a good chance to get at me. I’m hoping they resort to violence. You’ll be there to record the confrontation, and then I’ll send it to one of my senpais who will make sure it gets reported through the right channels. And they’ll have the law brought on them, which I’m hoping will be enough to deter the other girls from trying something. And it’ll also show Asano-kun that I have strength through resources available to me.” 

“Why are you even trying to work with him anyway? Someone like him… shouldn’t be working with people like us…” Yua glanced over, a frown marring her face from Rio's words.

“I understand that the school system has made everyone, even you guys, believe that E Class is something less than human and just trash to be stepped on… but that just isn’t true. You can be weak in school and strong in other things. That’s part of what makes you human. E Class simply struggles in traditional school, and even then, kids like Karma-kun and Isogai-kun? They didn’t get thrown into E Class for their grades. The E Class system is messed up and we shouldn’t be made to believe we can’t associate with other students just because they’re in the main campus.”

“But… I guess the real thing I’m wondering then is why are you even trying to work with Asano-kun, you said your goals aligned right? Well what in the world are your goals?” 

“I said it on my first day here Rio-chan. I’m pissed off at the principal for basically forcing me to attend this school. Even if it’s been wonderful making friends with all of you guys. I’m still annoyed that it’s because I was forced into this situation. I’m going to take down the principal, and Asano-kun is willing to work with me.” 

“Why? Why in the world would he try to do something like that?” 

“I have no clue. But, his motivations are his own. If you’re really curious, try to ask him yourself.”

“Yeah… somehow I don’t think that would go over very well with him.” Rio sweat dropped, causing Yua to just shrug in response. She saw a group of girls standing at the exit of the main campus that led to the E Class mountain. She stopped walking, holding Rio back, and handed her, her phone. 

“Here, record this, if they resort to violence, don’t try to get involved. I’m planning on going through the police, so I need evidence.” Without waiting for Rio’s response, she strolled up to the girls, bringing all attention to her so they ignored Rio. Unlike Tetsuya, who couldn’t command anyone’s attention, no matter how hard he tried, she had mastered the ability to make her presence larger than it should have been. It helped her not be missed amongst the rest of the Miracles and actually be accepted as part of their group. Unlike Tetsuya, who, while considered the Phantom Member, hadn’t exactly been considered one of them, even by the Miracles themselves. 

Oh they didn’t realize that they thought of him as less than them. But, the fact stood, unlike them, he couldn’t shine, he was a shadow. He couldn’t stand on a court and win by himself. They could. So, they subconsciously placed him below themselves and didn’t see him as vital. (Because really, he WASN’T, but he was still a regular and their friend.) It was the only reason why he could be the one to bring them back to their senses. He went to a school with no other Miracle members, and couldn’t beat them without a good team. It’d show them that teamwork in basketball was something to be proud of, and the best way to play. 

But Yua would have been cursed with a similar life that Tetsuya had if she hadn’t managed her presence. She would have been overlooked, just as he was - and still is. Not to mention, she probably would have never befriended the other Miracles if she was invisible as well. After all, she was just the little sister of one of their teammates who only became a regular in second year. Why would they have bothered to remember her if she hadn’t forced them to? 

She noticed Asano standing off to the side in the corner of her vision and grinned, glad he would be able to see the show. She turned her attention back to the girls, and felt her grin widen as she took notice of their sneers. 

“Hello ladies, what can I help you with?” Their sneers just grew in response, and the one that pushed her earlier grabbed the front of her uniform, pulling her forward. 

“Shut the fuck up bitch! You think you and the rest of those E Class freaks can make embarrassments out of us main campus students?! We’re better than all of you! And yet you think you can take Asano-sama’s attention? You don’t deserve a second of his time!” She rolled her eyes in response and gripped the girls wrists, forcing her to release her uniform. 

“Whether or not Asano-kun gives me attention is not up to me or you. It’s his decision. Just because you feel jealousy simmer, doesn’t mean you should take it out on other people. Become a better person and force him to give you attention because there’s no one better than you. Don’t just start taking it out on someone he deems is worthy of his time. It’s a pointless effort.” She knew her words wouldn’t actually help the situation. After all, she WAS trying to rile them up even more so she had reason to report them to the police. But, to others, it would make it look like she tried to talk some sense into them and deescalate the confrontation. 

And, just like she expected, the girl just became angrier. She made no effort to move as the girl made a fist and pulled it back. Without hesitation, it slammed into the side of her face. She glared up at the girl, who seemed shocked at what she did, but also grew resolve and punched her once more. 

“No one is here to report us, you little bitch! You thought you were all special before didn’t you?” She punched a third time. “Thought just because Asano-sama gave you attention you were better than us?” A fourth. “I’ll fucking show you, you fucking bitch!” Before a fifth punch could hit her swollen cheek, Asano reached out and grabbed the girl’s bloody fist, stopping her from continuing. “Asano-sama! I-”

“That’s enough.” His cold voice rang out, pausing the other girls. “I don’t know what exactly you were trying to accomplish. But fighting is strictly against school protocol. As student council president, I’ll need to report this to each of your homeroom teachers so the proper punishment can be given.”

“Don’t bother,” Yua spoke up. Asano glared at her as she whipped a bit of blood off her lips. “Rio-chan, did you get all of it?” She glanced back at the blonde, who stood there with her phone in hand, slightly shaken. Asano glanced over, surprise overtaking his features. Clearly, like the other girls, he had been so intently focused on Yua, he hadn’t even noticed Rio standing there. 

“I- yeah. Yua-chan, please tell me you didn’t plan to get yourself beaten up?” She called out weakly as she walked over. Handing the phone over to the blunette. 

“Of course I did.” She stated bluntly, pulling up Akashi’s contact and sending the file to him, asking if he could send a report to the police for her to make sure it actually went through. She doubted he would answer her anytime soon, seeing as how he was likely in class, but it helped to go ahead and get it sent before any more threats could be made towards her. “Physically assaulting a fellow student? That’s still a crime, even if it’s on a school campus. And when you know someone who can easily get a report filed through the local police department? You use it. Let that be a lesson to you and any other girls stupid enough to attack me over the basis of having someone’s fucking attention. I don’t play around. I will go after you anytime you even look at me wrong. And so will my senpai.” She glared at the three girls, who gulped slightly. “I’m not someone you can push around. Make sure to spread the word around to any other person stupid enough to try to attack me.” They nodded, and Asano sent them off to their homerooms with a clear message that he would also be filing a complaint with their teachers. “Well, look on the bright side Asano-kun. At least the video portrays you as a caring student council president who doesn’t condone bullying.” She grinned at him as he simply rolled his eyes. However, she winced as she clearly tore at one of the scratches on her face. “I am never going to hear the end of it from nii-san or any of the others….” She whined. 

“Nakamura-san.” Asano turned to address her. “I’ll be taking Kuroko-san to see the nurse here. I would appreciate it if you went up and told your teachers that she will likely be late for her classes.” It was clear to all of them that he wasn’t really giving a request. But, Rio was aware that at the very least, Yua and Asano were privately planning something, and didn’t bother arguing against it. 

“Of course~ Yua-chan, just make sure Karma-kun doesn’t realize you're alone with another man~ he might get jealous!” She teased before walking off towards the mountain. Asano rolled his eyes in clear annoyance while Yua just grinned at Rio’s familiar teasing. 

“Let’s go.” Asano turned and began to walk, not bothering to wait for her. She rolled her eyes at him, but followed without saying anything. 

“Why that plan?” He asked after a few minutes of silence as they made their way through the pristine halls of the main campus building. A stark contrast to the old campus. “You could have made those girls stop in any other way. Why the plan where you get physically injured?”

“Awww, are you worried about me Asano-kun?” She grinned as he glared at her. 

“Of course not. I’m merely curious. I couldn’t care less how you dealt with it. That’s why I left it up to you to decide. But, I have to understand how you think if we’re going to work together.” She hummed as she clasped her hands behind her back. 

“Well, I suppose it’s because it showed you that I have resources at my disposal that are not only beneficial, but ones you don’t have yourself.” He looked over at her, silently requesting for her to continue. “Asano-kun is not only smart, he’s handsome and charismatic. He can get students eating out of the palms of his hands easily.” She had no idea why she was imitating Tetsuya’s speaking patterns, but it was kind of funny to watch the disgruntled expression appear on his face. “Because of that, Asano-kun can gain a lot of strength and raise the morality of his peers all by himself.”

“While I appreciate the compliments, you aren’t answering my question.”

“It appears I’ve been doing that a lot today. Oh well. Anyway, Asano-kun, you have your own strengths. I needed to show that not only was I strong, but I have a strength you can use. I have resources outside of this school that can make any knowledge I want public and well known. If we wanted to go through the route of discrediting him and making the public lose their respect, then I have ways to do that. And I’m showing you that. But, it also shows, I can take a beating, and I’m willing to, if it means furthering my own agenda. It’s as simple as that.”

“I see, well I do have to admit. It is quite impressive that you came up with such a plan in so little time. But, how could have possibly have known they were going to confront you like that?”

“Oh please. You think this is the first time I’ve dealt with jealous middle school girls? They’ll always lash out against you physically. It’s just a gamble of when and how. I was lucky that they decided to do it right after the assembly, and did it themselves. It would have been annoying if they had gotten someone else to do their dirty work. But, I would have adapted.” Before he could say anything. Her phone began buzzing, and Akashi’s contact came up, showing he was calling her. “Ahhhh shit, I was hoping he wouldn’t see my message for a few hours.” Asano looked at her, curiosity bubbling in his eyes, but he said nothing, and instead watched as she nervously answered the phone. “Ah, Akashi-senpai, I didn’t think you would see that so soon. Everything is ok-”

“They’ll be dealt with.” His cold voice sent chills down her spine, but she refused to show it in front of Asano. 

“Ok, uh thanks. Is that all?”

“How are you, Yua?”

“Well. I’m fine for the most part. A split lip, probably some bruising along my jaw. My eye definitely got bruised. But, it’s nothing I can't handle.”

“I see. And is Gakushuu looking after you well?” 

“How did you-”

“I am not stupid Yua. You should know by now. He’s the student council president. Of course he would take you to the school nurse. I would do the same thing, as is expected. Now, is he looking after you well?”

“Yes, Akashi-senpai. He’ll be reporting the incident to each of the girl’s homeroom teachers as well, even though he knows I’m going through police as well.”

“Good. I have classes to attend to. The police report will be filed before school is out. There will be investigations starting tonight.” He hung up without waiting for her to reply, making her roll her eyes. 

“We’re here.” Asano’s voice called out. She blinked as she noticed that he had stopped in front of an opened door labeled Nurse’s Office. 

“So we are. Well, let’s get this over with.” He led her inside and pointed her towards the patient’s bed where she could sit while he explained the situation to the nurse. She bustled over to where Yua sat, frowning as she took in the cuts and bruises on Yua’s face into account. She muttered some words under her breath that Yua couldn’t make out as she gently dabbed a damp rag along each wound. Yua flinched slightly at the sting, her mind reminding her of her back. The woman murmured small apologies and continued with her work. When she decided they were suitably cleaned, she wrapped an ice pack in thin cloth and gave it to Yua. 

“Hold this on your eye until the swelling decreases, young lady. The cuts are shallow enough that they should be fine to heal on their own. The bruises should fade over time. But that eye will swell for a bit.” She nodded quietly and observed as the nurse told Asano a few more things and went back over to her desk. Writing a few things down before nodding once more at Asano. He gave her a small smile before turning back to Yua and motioning towards the door.

“We’re free to go now. Though, she recommended I walk you back to your class. However, I still need to report the incident to the girls’ homeroom teachers. You’ll need to follow me and then we’ll head back to your class. But, I suspect that it’ll just be to gather your things as the day is most likely to be over by then.” She simply nodded, holding the ice pack daintily to her eye, knowing that holding it with too much pressure would just simply make things worse. 

They were once again walking through the pristine hallways in utter silence. “Asano-kun,” she finally spoke up after a few minutes. He glanced over at her to show he heard. “How do you know their homerooms? You haven’t looked up their files once since they attacked me. And something really makes me doubt that you just have every single student’s file memorized.” 

“I looked at those three earlier today.” She glanced up at him, slightly surprised. 

“How-?” 

“I stuck around this morning to see who reacted the strongest. I knew it was most likely that if anyone did anything that warranted a report to their homeroom teacher, it would be Yukia-san.”

“So that’s her name…”

“And I took notice of the two others that were with her. So, I looked into them, along with some others that could have posed an issue. It was just a precaution on the off chance that I would need to. Clearly it was smart to do so. Though, I’m still questioning you for letting yourself get beat up so much.”

“It’s the most effective way.” She shrugged her shoulders lightly. “I could have stopped her from punching me any time I wanted. But, it’s one thing to have a recording of someone harassing you. It’s another for the police officers to see you physically injured because of it. It ignites something in them. Whether it be sympathy, pity, anger, whatever. They feel something towards you when they see you injured. And they’re more likely to want to go after the culprits. After all, I’m just an innocent middle school girl who happened to catch the attention of the popular student council president of a prestigious school, and some girls got jealous over that. I truly am a victim in all of this.” He rolled his eyes at her antics before stopping in front of one of the rooms. 

“We’re here. Would you like to stay here, or come in?”

“I’ll stay out here. If they need to see my injuries, bring them out here. I’d rather not have to deal with any anti E Class prejudice right now.” He nodded and knocked lightly on the door. She watched as he spoke quietly to the teacher, who glanced back and forth between him and her before sighing quietly. He softly closed the door behind him as his gaze fell on Yua and stayed there. 

“I see, and one of my students attacked her, you say?” He seemed resigned, as if he knew this was coming. Perhaps he had. It wasn’t a known secret that main campus kids were constantly picking fights with one another. Always trying to stay on top of the person below them. But, as it stood, fighting still wasn’t permitted. It would be glossed over if possible. But, sometimes, it just couldn’t be. And, when she was threatening to file a police report, the school really couldn’t afford to gloss it over. 

“No, Kirata-san didn’t attack her, herself. However, she didn’t try to stop the attack and watched it happen with no intent to report it. She’s simply an accomplice. However, I do have to report the incident to you and each of their homeroom teachers.” The man nodded his head, glancing once more at Yua before turning to open his door. 

“I see. Thank you Asano-kun. I’ll write it down in her file and we’ll wait to see how the situation proceeds. Though, I can’t see much happening. She is E Class after all.” The man glared slightly at her. She sighed as he walked back in, most likely to resume his lesson.

“Sometimes I question why I even bother with this school. You think there’s one decent person amongst the student body and staff here, and then they just show that they’re also a complete twit as well,” she stated as they continued walking once more. He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked lightly. “Yes, Asano-kun, you are labeled as an asshole. Because, ultimately, you are. But, I can be too. So really, I don’t give a damn about you. It’s the others who are just simply annoying with their assholelishness.” 

“I don’t believe that is a word, Kuroko-san.”

“Well, I’m making it one.”

“If you say so.”

They continued on and spoke to the other homeroom teachers about the incident with nothing really interesting occurring. Though, like Asano had guessed, the last class was about to dismiss by the time they finished. 

“I’ll grab my things, and then I’ll escort you up to the old campus so you can grab yours as well.” Yua rolled her eyes in true annoyance. She could handle being ordered around, after all, that was all Akashi did anymore. But, she still got annoyed by it.

“Don’t bother Asano-kun. I can make the journey by myself. You don’t have to worry about it. It’s just a bruised jaw and a black eye. Nothing life threatening.” 

“Kuroko-san, how would it look if I just simply let an injured student go up a long mountain climb by herself? I’m supposed to look out for all the students at this school.”

“And I’m an E Class student. Forgive me if I don’t believe a single student would give a shit if you left me to fend for myself.” He gave her a sharp grin, one that was eerily similar to Karma’s. God, it was weird how similar yet different they were. 

“Then, just label it as me rebelling against my father. After all, he would be disgusted to know that I had even given a second of my time to an E Class student. Let alone the entire afternoon.” She was sure that if she hadn’t been looking at him at that moment, she would have issued it. But, ultimately, underneath that snark and confidence, she noticed a bit of hesitation in his eyes. Likely from the thought of what his father would truly say to him if he did learn about the situation. ‘Fuck me, why does everyone seem to have to have daddy issues. And why do I have to be the one to GIVE A SHIT?’

“Fine. Have your teenage rebellion phase. It’s not like I could stop you if I wanted to. I am, after all, an injured girl who can’t even walk up a mountain by herself apparently.” He let out a quiet huff of a laugh that made her own lips turn upwards. “So, you do know how to laugh Mr. Perfect-Student-Council-President I was beginning to wonder to be honest.” 

“Of course I can laugh, maybe you’re just not as funny as you think you are.”

“Ah ah ah, I got you to laugh once today, didn’t I? That means I am clearly hilarious.” 

“It does not.” 

“I didn’t know you could quip Asano-kun.” She grinned at him and he just rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

After he grabbed all of his things, the two of them made their ways out of the campus, pushing past all of the other students. She let him lead her up to the entrance of the mountain, when she finally pushed past him and began walking on her own. There weren't any main campus students there to try and attack her, so she could handle it by herself. 

However… She had no idea how she’d keep Asano from discovering the state secret within those walls. 

“Asano-kun.” She spoke up, not looking back at him. Instead, continuing to maneuver around tree roots and fallen branches. “It’ll probably be best if you stay outside when we get there, or at least leave. The E Class doesn’t like you. And, they’ll just react negatively to your presence. It’s truly best you don’t try to test your luck today. It’ll just point our plans off.” He hummed in response, not agreeing or disagreeing. She figured it was the best she would get from him. And, it wasn’t like she could continue to push the matter. After all, it would just make him suspicious and make it seem like she was hiding something.

Which… she was. But, he couldn’t know about that.

So, she let it drop, and hoped that he would actually fucking listen to her advice. Because, what she was saying was true. None of the E Class students liked him in the slightest. And, things could go to shit if they learned that she was becoming friendly with him. 

They reached the clearing, showing the rundown old campus building. However, to their surprise, they saw the principal exiting the building, heading straight towards them. She saw Asano straighten up, all signs of humor leaving his face, as his father approached them. 

“Asano. Kuroko-san. I see you two have met.” Yua stared at the man with a blank expression. However, all she could think about was the fact that he called his own son by the family name. Not his first name. She may not have been raised by her parents very often, but even she knew that parents weren’t supposed to do that. Did Asano even know how wrong that was? 

Surely he did. After all, he wanted to take his father down as well. 

But maybe that was because of something his father had taught him, and not because he chose such actions on his own. 

She ignored those thoughts and continued to start at the principal. Wondering not only what he was doing here, but if he would say something else. 

And eventually, he did. 

“I must admit I was surprised when I heard about you skipping some of your afternoon classes after the assembly Asano. Though, now I can see why it happened. I assume you’ve taken Kuroko-san to the nurses office to be checked out?” She wasn’t sure why he was asking that. Obviously Asano had taken her. Where else would she have gotten the ice pack she was still holding from? 

“Yes father.” he stated, his voice bland, showing no emotions. “I was escorting her back up to her class in order for her to gather her things. The nurse recommended it, seeing as how it was the end of the day, and she had been attacked by three main campus girls in the first place.” The prompt report gave nothing of their true relationship away. He didn’t even glance over at her once. Making it appear as if it was just a student council president doing his duty towards his classmates. Hell, to his father, it probably appeared as if he was annoyed by having to do such a job. 

She wondered what Jelavich would think about his acting. 

“I see,” the principal muttered. “Well then, I will be heading back. I will see you tonight Asano.” And he walked on down the path, not glancing back at either of them. 

They both refused to move until he was long out of sight, and even then, they just continued to walk up the path in silence, keeping the act up until it was clear he wouldn’t overhear their conversation. 

“Has he always just called you Asano?” She finally asked. It had been bothering her during the entire confrontation, as short as it was. Who the hell refused to call their kid by their first name?

“No.” his answer was short, and at first, Yua thought he wouldn’t say anything else, but then he let out a large sigh and began explaining. “We used to be just fine when I was younger. A normal family even. But, some things happened. An old student of my father committed suicide and my mother died around the same time. It was too much for him. He started his philosophy of making others strong. Raised me so that I would become stronger than him. Expected me to be perfect and everything because it was the only way that I could rise to the top. It was then that he started to refer to me as Asano, rather than Gakushuu.” Yua hummed in response. 

“Well, are you really going to want to go to your house right after this then?” He looked over at her, tilting his head to the side. “I understand having a shit home life, and trust me, your home life is shit, so don’t try to say anything about that. So, how about we go out, I buy you a milkshake, because those solve all of life's problems, and then we head over to my brother’s high school and I watch him practice and you can study or do your homework or whatever the fuck you would do if you went home. A perfect way to continue your teenage rebellion, don’t you think?” He hesitated. To others, it would look as if he was just weighing his options. But Yua wasn’t stupid, he knew he was just hesitatnt. That, ultimately he really did want to say yes, but he wasn’t quite certain if it was a genuine offer.

She knew because she and Tetsuya had been the same way when Ogiwara had first started to invite them to hang out with him. They hadn’t had any friends at the time and no one cared about them besides themselves. Not their parents, certainly not their babysitters. Most people couldn’t even see them. So, when Ogiwara invited them, they were hesitant. After all, he would just probably forget about them the moment they left the basketball court. 

He hadn’t. And he never did. 

So, it was clear to Yua that Asano was simply hesitant of her offer because he couldn’t tell if it was genuine or not. And, it truly was. Which was almost surprising to her. She hadn’t expected to actually give a damn about him when she agreed to work with him. She just assumed it would be that they would talk about their plans to bring his father down and that’d be the end of it. But, his father just had to show that his parenting skills were just as shit as his teaching philosophy. And she just had to give too many shits towards others with shitty home lives. 

“So… do you wanna come or not? Or, I could always schedule the mandatory milkshake for another day.” She offered, wondering if it was too much for him so soon. 

“I… suppose I can join you in this. You are correct in that I don’t wish to speak to my father anytime soon. And well, like you said, I have a teenage rebellion to take up.” She grinned at his response. 

“Perfect~ I’ll make sure to thoroughly corrupt you Asano-kun.” She clapped her hands together, cackling on the inside. Oh, she would give him a good fucking friendship and a place where he could escape from his dad. No doubt about that. And she would enjoy every fucking moment of it, she just knew they would be good friends. “Now, let me go get my school stuff, and we can get this teenage rebellion going!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teenage rebellion in next chapter, and I think I'll have the next episode in Kuroko no basket in it? It might be multiple episodes, it's still being written.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... so I might have said that this chapter would have the next KnB episode in it... and that was actually a lie. If I had made it longer, it probably would have, but then this chapter also would not be coming out today soooooo, yeah it didn't happen. Hope you enjoy this chapter! It felt like hell writing it and getting through my school.

Yua wasn’t sure what made Asano stay outside as she went and grabbed her shit, along with stopping by the staff room and grabbing her basketball, but she was extremely grateful for it after seeing Koro-sensei moping on the floor, along with Karasuma and Jelavich staring at him. She couldn’t tell if they were silently judging him, or just in shock by whatever had caused him to become a mess on the floor. 

“What happened to your face kid?” Jelavich asked after noticing her picking up her basketball.

“Didn’t Rio-chan explain it to you guys? I asked her to.”

“She only said that you would likely be late. She was vague, but she mentioned there was a situation at the main campus with three students. I assume your black eye would be that situation?” Yua nodded, and glanced once more at Koro-sensei. 

“By any chance, does his current mood have anything to with the fact that I just passed by the principal on my way up here?” She sighed and gave a small nod. Yua rolled her eyes and just picked up her basketball. “Well, I need to get going, I have a teenage rebellion to take part in.” 

“Wait, do you have someone to escort you down the mountain?” Karasuma pointed out. She blinked before nodding. 

“Of course, you didn’t think it was me who was having the teenage rebellion did you? I’ve made a new friend.”

“Does he know about your back?” Karasuma asked in a disbelieving tone. 

“Well no, but he will eventually. I just met him yesterday you see. And, I have things to do with him. Like introducing him to the wonders of vanilla milkshakes, and not going straight home to do homework right after school, or fifty thousand extra curricular activities.” She could see the disbelief on their faces and just simply shrugged. 

“Do I even want to know who this kid is?” 

“Probably not. I don’t think it would help your relations with the principal in any way. So you might want plausible deniability.” She grinned as he just sighed and rested his head in his hands. She ignored the inkling of anxiety creeping up on her thoughts and pushed any potential panic attacks to the back of her mind. She didn’t have time to worry over how a teacher viewed her and whether or not they agreed with her decisions. Asano needed some time to unwind and get away from his shit home life. And she would be the one to fucking do it. Seeing as how no one else seemed to notice anything blatantly fucking wrong. 

Before any of the teachers could say anything else, she turned on her heel and walked out of the staff room. She had spent enough time explaining the situation and really wanted to get heading out. After all, if she ended up taking too long, Tetsuya would probably begin worrying over her. It was already bad enough he’d worry about her black eye and bruised jaw. She didn’t want him to have to worry about her before that. 

“Why do you have a basketball?”

“I forgot to bring it home with me yesterday.”

“Why the hell did you have a basketball yesterday?” Yua simply shrugged in response and grinned at Asano. 

“No idea Asano-kun. Now, let’s get going. I feel like I may have disappointed my teachers slightly, so I don’t want them to try and stop this teenage rebellion.” She began walking forward, quickly joined by Asano at her side. Neither of them noticed the other blue haired student watching them depart.

“Since when are those two close?” He asked himself. “And why do I feel like something terrible is going to happen because of it?”

They entered the Maji Burger they had first met at, seeing as how it was the closest one to Seirin. While Asano stayed by the entrance, Yua went up to the counter and ordered two vanilla milkshakes. She would have gotten Tetsuya one, but she knew it would be melted by the time he’d be able to drink it anyway. 

“One vanilla milkshake for Asano-kun!” She handed the drink over and grinned at him as she took her own sip. He slowly followed with his own and she nodded in acceptance before leading the way out of the restaurant. The two of them walked down the sidewalk in silence, simply sipping on their vanilla drinks, content with the silence. 

They arrived at Seirin with no interruptions to their silent peace. It was clear to Yua that Asano didn’t typically keep up conversations with people normally. Likely a shut in. Whether that was due to his natural personality, or if it was because his father had forced that sort of behavior upon him, she couldn’t tell. But, she wasn’t going to force him into a conversation. 

She was about to open the gym doors before something finally occurred to her. “Ah. Asano-kun. I want to warn you. My brother’s team can be… interesting. They might be curious about you. I’m not sure. I’ve introduced them to some others from E Class, but I can’t always predict how they’ll respond to some things.” He raised an eyebrow at her in silent questioning. “Just wanted to warn you. Some people can’t really handle eccentricity without any type of warning ahead of time. Besides, I don’t think it’ll be too bad, it’s his middle school teammates that you want to look out for. They’re all fucking crazy.” He gave her a small nod and she returned the gesture before finally opening the gym door. 

The sound of squeaking shoes echoed around them as the two of them slowly made their way over to Yua’s normal bench. Riko wasn’t standing there, and was instead talking to Hyuga over in a corner, which was slightly concerning, but Yua didn’t really want to ask. 

The two of them quietly took out their homework, getting started on their different assignments as the sounds of basketball playing faded into the background. Yua could tell he was curious about the sheer difference in their assignments, after all Koro-sensei tailored them to their strengths and weaknesses and also made random octopus drawings. But, as long as he didn’t ask too many questions, it’d be fine. 

She had no doubt he was filing the information away in order to put the pieces together of a much larger puzzle. But, he could continue his information gathering, as long as he didn’t mess with her plans to take down the principal and didn’t try to only use her for information on the goddamn octopus. Not that he knew that’s what he’d be getting information on. But, that didn’t matter.

“Oh hey Yua-chan, I wanted to talk to you about - WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!” Riko exclaimed. Yua looked up and blinked a few times before remembering the fact that she most definitely had some bruising and a few scratches. 

“Ah…” She muttered, sweat dropping slightly. She noticed Tetsuya looking over at her with slightly narrowed eyes. Not that anyone else would be able to tell the difference. But, it didn’t change the fact that he was clearly not happy about the situation. “Well you see, uh…. Some things happened at school today? And some girls decided to uhhhh ‘teach me a lesson’? And yeah. It’s fine though. I already went to the nurse and they’re being dealt with.” Riko was fussing over it, checking to make sure the swelling was going down, and likely that she wasn’t doing anything stupid to harm it more. The rest of the team meanwhile decided it was time to take much needed breaks. 

Asano glanced over at her and she shrugged lightly. “I told you, they can get like this sometimes. It’s pretty normal.” Riko frowned at her and was about to say something, however Tetsuya spoke up right next to the coach, shocking her into silence. 

“What happened?” To everyone else, he seemed just as calm as he always was. However, she could see the rage in his eyes. The same one that he had when he saw her lying on Midorima’s makeshift hospital cot, back stitched up and still bloody in some place, just barely awake enough to process what was happening around her. 

“It was nothing nii-san. Just some girls who were jealous of the fact that I was talking to Asano-kun. We handled the situation though, and Akashi-senpai is reporting them to the police. There really isn’t anything you have to worry about.” She gave him a soft smile and he stared at her for a few more moments before finally nodding in agreement. Something told her that the topic was likely going to come up later however.

Eventually, they went back to practicing, leaving Yua and Asano alone so they could continue their homework. She thought it was nice to be able to sit next to Asano in silence and just focus on school work alone. The Miracles could never focus on schoolwork when they were together and she hadn’t even sat with any E Class students to do work with them. So, being able to find a nice study partner from her shitty situation was pleasant. 

“Kuroko-san,” Asano finally spoke up, closing his book that he seemed to be reading for english class.

“Yes Asano-kun?” She looked over at him, setting her math papers aside, showing that he had her undivided attention. 

“Why did you choose for us to come here to study?” 

“What do you mean?” She furrowed her eyebrows, confused as to why he was asking. It wasn’t like she had thought it out carefully. After all, either way, she would have likely came over to Seirin to watch their practice. She just happened to drag Asano along with her.

“You could have chosen any other place, we could have even worked at that restaurant. Yet, you chose to come here and introduce me to your brother and his teammates. Why do something like that?”

“How do you see this relationship Asano-kun?” Her question caused him to furrow his own eyebrows in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“Do you see us as acquaintances? People who happen to have mutual motivations and goals? Perhaps friends? How do you see this relationship as it is?”

“I… see us as working towards the same goal as allies.” She nodded her head. 

“Good. I did too, but now I think we could end up developing a friendship, Asano-kun. You’re a complex person and that’s interesting. I would like to form a friendship with you, even if it takes time. That’s why I brought you here. Because this is a calming place that I enjoy and would like to show my friends and future friends. Seirin is special, and my brother means a lot to me. So, it seems like an important part of me to share with others.” Asano blinked at her before he nodded and began ruffling through his bag. She figured he was looking for another piece of homework, but was shocked when instead he held out a small slip of paper to her. 

“It’s meant for family, however, my father isn’t interested in coming to see my recitals. I figured if you’re going to be showing me things that are important to you personally, I should do the same as well.” She looked over it and recognized it as a ticket to a junior orchestra with several soloist players as well. She had never been to such a thing, but it intrigued her enough. 

“Ok, I should be able to go, at least it’s after midterms, so I should be free. The only thing I really do at night is attend my brother’s games and practices, and I can skip both of those to be honest with you.” He nodded and she put the ticket into the outer pocket of her bag, making a mental note to put it somewhere better when she got home. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“You’ve had concerts like these before right? Like, in the last few months?” He looked over at her and nodded slowly, clearly confused as to what she was truly asking.

“Well, I assume your father didn’t give a shit then. So, who did you invite before me?”

“No one.”

“Asano-kun…” She trailed off, wondering what she even wanted to say. He wasn’t the type to take apologies like that. But, she knew what it was like to not be able to invite any friends to see something important to her. She knew from before she and Tetsuya had met Ogiwara. She knew that from, despite being friends with Ogiwara, she was still just there because she was Tetsuya’s little sister who he refused to go anywhere without. She knew from making friends with the Miracles because of Tetsuya and no one else at Teiko and only having the basketball games to show off to any people she cared about. She knew just how lonely that felt. 

“It’s not like it matters all that much Kuroko-san. Most wouldn’t appreciate it as much as I do. But, I have a feeling you actually care about the meaning.”

‘That you’d care about how much effort he put into it. That it matters to him.’ A voice whispered in her ear. She had thought similar things before. Said similar things to Tetsuya. 

“Of course Asano-kun, and I wouldn’t miss something like this even if the world was ending. I understand what it’s like to not have anyone to show off what’s important to you. And, if you ever want to show me something else, I’ll try my best to make it.” She gave him a soft smile and he replied with one before quickly turning back to his work, once again reading his english book. 

Eventually, Asano appeared to have finished the last bits of his homework and packed it up. Yua was on her final assignment, an article for social studies with a few questions to go along with it. She looked over as he swung his bag over his shoulder and tilted her head to the side. He stood and bowed towards her. 

“Thank you for inviting me here, Kuroko-san, but I must get heading back. My father will undoubtedly be questioning why I did not head home immediately. And, as much as I hate it, I do have to deal with that.” She smiled and gave him a small nod in response.

“Of course Asano-kun. I’m just glad I could get you away from that for even just a few hours.” She took out a piece of paper and quickly scribbled her number on it. “If you ever need someone to talk to, feel free to text me. And, we can always plan more teenage rebellions over the phone. Especially if you don’t want to make this public to the others on the main campus. It’ll keep us from being spotted talking on campus at the very least.” He nodded once more and gave her a final smile before turning and making his way towards the gym entrance they had used before. She stared at the closed door for a few seconds before returning back to her assignment. 

“You sure you’re ok Yua?” Hygua asked her as practice ends after another hour or so. The rest of the guys were all chugging their water and wiping sweat off their faces as they slammed themselves onto the ground, heaving heavy breaths. She looked up at him and gave him a small nod in response.

“Yeah. Asano-kun took me to the nurses office and she put some ointment on it and gave me a ice pack, so I’m all good.” Riko examined the bruises along her jaw for a few more minutes before nodding to herself. 

“The ice pack definitely helped it from swelling, and they’ll likely begin healing soon, I don’t think you have much to worry about.” Tetsuya came over and stood next to Riko, looking over Yua with a blank expression. But, she could tell he was silently worrying about her. About whether or not she was actually going to someone about it. About how much it would escalate before things got better. 

“Nii-san, I’m fine, I told you I was going to Akashi-senpai to get things handled. You don’t need to worry about me. The girls are getting reported to the police.”

“How can I believe you?” Everyone jumped at his voice, but Yua just simply froze. Tetsuya had never questioned her before. Always just simply went along with what she believed was best. Even after having words carved into her back so deep she was still affected by it months later and not wanting to tell him the identity of who did it. He never once questioned her. She knew he wanted to. But he never did. 

So why was he now? What was so different this time?

“I-”

“You do this every time Yua. You’ll placate those around you and give them reassurances, even when you clearly aren’t fine. So, why should I believe you after years of you lying to all of us?” The others were shocked at the emotion leaking through. It wasn’t not much, but for Tetsuya, it was as if he was shouting with all his might to the world. 

“Tetsu-nii-” She cut herself off, not knowing what to say. She didn’t want to argue. He was her big brother, the one person in the entire world who had always been there with her. When their parents abandoned them. When they’re babysitters abandoned them. When Ogiwara abandoned them. When the Miracles abandoned them. It was always her and Tetsuya. They could rely on each other to always be there. 

‘So why did you always lie to him?’ A voice in the back of her mind asked. 

‘I didn’t want to see him get hurt because of me!’ She shouted back. And it was true. He would have done anything to protect her from getting hurt. But, he couldn’t handle it like she could. He would just walk away from it worse than she ever would. And she refused to let that happen for her sake. 

“You can’t even tell me?”

“Tetsu-nii I- I’m telling the truth.”

“Then prove it.” She stared up at him, his eyes burning with anger. Aimed at her for the very first time in her life, and she panicked. She had no idea what to do, so she returned it with her own anger. 

“Fine, you asshole!” She unlocked her phone and pulled up Akashi’s messages before slamming it in his chest. She stood up and grabbed her bags, roughly tugging them on. “I’m fucking going home! And don’t fucking talk to me! You’re pissing me off just looking at you.” She hastily grabbed her ball and stormed out of the gym, ignoring the shouts for her to wait. 

Her thoughts whirred violently, a mile a minute in her brain. Her anger overwhelming her logical thoughts as she continued down the sidewalk. Somewhere in the back corners of her mind, she knew it wasn’t normal for her to react in such a way. But, she ignored those tiny whispers and let the storm consume her as she continued down the path, ignoring passerbys she bumped into and only barely following basic street crossing safety. 

She was pissed, not suicidal, after all. 

She was only a few minutes away from her home when she heard the shout. “Yua-chi!” She froze, pausing in her steps as the storm seemed to freeze as well. 

“Kise-senpai?” She muttered to herself before turning around and seeing Kise running towards her, an annoyed basketball captain on his trail. He ran up to her, and instead of glomping her like she expected, he just stood there looking at her. She was confused for a few seconds, before she remembered the bruising on the side of her face.

“Yua-chi! What happened? Where's Kuroko-chi?” He asked suddenly. And with those words, like a switch the storm turned back on and raged through her just as intense as before. 

“None of your fucking business Kise-senpai. And Nii-san is probably still off at fucking Seirin telling them about how much I apparently fucking lie!” She turned around to storm off, but was stopped as an arm grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. He was careful of her back, but he still squeezed tightly, afraid to let her slip out of it. The storm seemed to blow away completely, leaving her only drained with a few remnants of anger. But for the most part, she was just exhausted. “Kise-senpai… What are you doing?”

“Yua-chi, what happened?” He asked once more, releasing her and maintaining eye contact. She sighed and picked up the basketball that she had dropped when Kise grabbed her. 

“I got into a fight with Nii-san.” He seemed shocked by her statement. It wasn’t really surprising that that was his reaction. After all, her and Tetsuya had never fought before. They always made sure that if they had no one, they would still have each other. 

“About what?” She shrugged and glanced towards his basketball captain before looking back at Kise.

“Some girls beat me up today, and I sent a video of it to Akashi-senpai for it to be reported. Nii-san asked about the bruises and I told him that I was handling it and that it was already reported to the authorities. And well, he was really concerned and that turned to anger because he thought I was lying like I’ve done before, and he got mad. Then I got mad. I yelled at him, And I was about ready to go home and just sleep away the rest of the night since I’ve already finished my homework for school anyway.”

“Yua-chi…” He muttered. She could see the worry in his eyes, after all, she had never been like this before. Hell, she never got in an argument with Tetsuya before. But, everything was just crashing around her.

And the day had been going so good too. 

“It’s fine Kise-senpai. You shouldn’t worry about our sibling drama. You’re probably busy.” She bowed and turned to walk away, but was stopped from Kise’s hand shooting out to grip her wrist tightly. 

“Yua-chi. You don’t have to solve all of your problems yourself. I know we weren’t ever that close compared to some of the others, but if you need to talk to someone, I can always listen.” Yua nodded silently and looked back behind her, seeing Kise’s captain looking between the two of them in shock. She supposed he hadn’t truly known Kise for long, so of course he didn’t realize that his personality was more of a mask than anything and that he truly could be serious. Kise lied a lot and Yua had been one of the few to see past those lies. It was why he wasn’t afraid to be serious with her. He knew she wouldn’t ask questions. Just like how he wouldn’t ask questions about her own lies. None of the Miracles ever had. They knew they wouldn’t ever get the truth out of her until she decided to finally tell them.

She supposed the fact that Tetsuya hadn’t yelled at her about it sooner was a miracle.

“I- I just need to talk to Tetsu-nii about it and explain the situation. We’ll be fine after we have a small heart to heart. I think it was a long time coming anyway.” Kise stared into her eyes for a few more moments before releasing her wrist. 

“So, you sent the video to Akashi-chi?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“I assume there’s more girls who are jealous of you?”

“Yes.”

“And the video is a warning to not mess with you?”

“Yes. Kise-senpai, why are you asking me these things? It’s obvious.”

“The video and police report will only take care of three of the girls. But, if you have someone who all those girls look up to come over and publicly announce how much they detest bullying and show that they’re close with you. It could also help.”

“It could also make things worse.”

“But aren’t you willing to chance it? To put on a show for your school?” Yua bit her lip as she thought about it. The idea of putting on an act once again just seemed too enticing to pass up. And she knew that Kise wouldn’t come unless she said he could. She had never put on a show with him before, but they both knew that the other was perfectly capable of one, having seen multiple during the past few years.

“Fine. But, if we do, the scene is simple. You came over to surprise me after I transferred schools. I didn’t expect you to come. You seem shocked by my black eye and without realising it, shout out just how much you hate bullying and wonder why anyone would ever partake in such disgusting actions. Deal?”

“Deal.” They shook hands and Yua turned once more, finally able to head back to her house.

“What the hell just happened Kise?!” The captain, whom Yua had forgotten the name of exclaimed.

“Ah… uh… Sorry senpai for leaving you out of that… it’s complicated, I’d need some time to explain everything,” Kise’s nervous reply rang out through the silent street. She rolled her eyes but smiled as she turned the corner, glad to just finally be able to get back to her house. 

It was dark and cold when she entered. She sighed and slipped off her shoes, setting them to the side. She didn’t bother to turn the light on, instead opting to just walk through the house from memory and entering her own room. She set her bag and ball at the foot of her bed and robotically changed out of her uniform and into her night clothes. She didn’t know when Tetsuya would be arriving from practice and truly just wanted to ignore the situation all around. It wasn’t the best idea she’s ever had, and she definitely needed to rewrap her bandages. But, instead of worrying about that, she collapsed into her bed and closed her eyes, passing out immediately. 

“Yua.” Someone shook her shoulders lightly. She groaned and swatted their hand away. She wasn’t ready to come back to the land of the living. She just wanted to continue to sleep. She was just so tired after everything with Tetsuya yesterday.

Tetsuya. 

Her eyes shot open and she stared at his unblinking blue eyes that stared down at her. 

“Tetsu-nii?” She muttered, surprised to see him so calm after everything that happened yesterday. He gave her a small smile, which just served to confuse her even more. Why was he looking at her like that when she had made him so mad just the day before? She had watched him avoid interacting with the Miracles for months after the championships last year. So, why had he suddenly forgiven her? 

“Yua didn’t change her bandages yesterday.” She blinked before nodding. She remembered not bothering to do that and just straight up passing out in her bed. He gently removed her blanket from her body and helped her sit up. She blinked at him a few times as he led her to the bathroom and rummaged through the cabinets for the bandages. 

“Tetsu-nii,” she murmured once more, unable to voice her thoughts. She was confused as to why he was just ignoring what happened yesterday. 

“You have to get going to school, Yua. We can talk later, ok?” She nodded slowly and simply allowed him to redo her bandages in silence. When he finished, she nodded her head in silent thanks and headed back out to her room. She donned her uniform once more and picked up her bag. 

“Yua, your phone.” She grabbed the device Tetsuya held out to her and gave him a small gratuitous smile.

“I talked to Kise-senpai yesterday,” she stated as she tugged her shoes on. Tetsuya hummed in response, getting a cup of water to drink. “Yeah, he saw me, and we talked for a bit. I explained my situation to him, and he said he’s going to come by my middle school today and give a nice little performance. We’re hoping that this, along with the police report, will be enough to stop any further attempts of harming me. But, it could also backfire and make it worse. Just… figured I should warn you about it.” She was out the door before he could even respond. After all, she may have been warning him, but it wasn’t an invitation for him to try to change her mind about the plan. Which, she wasn’t sure if he would, but she wasn’t going to take any chances. She had already decided to go along with the plan with Kise, and that was that, she wouldn’t be listening to any arguments from overprotective brothers.

She entered the E Class building after making it through the main campus with no issues. Asano hadn’t been waiting for her in order to make a scene, and most of the girls were content to just stare at her silently. Apparently the knowledge that a police report was being filed against three main campus students for attacking her had spread. She was tempted to text Kise and say that the situation was fixed, but she also did sort of want to see him. 

Now the only thing she had to worry about was not cluing E Class into something happening later. Which was easier said than done. After all, Karma seemed to always figure out that something was happening with her. 

She entered the classroom, noticing only a few people had already made it, and set her bag down next to her desk. She was lucky that her back wasn’t bothering her, though the bruises on her face were still sensitive to the touch. 

“Yua-chan! You’re back- what happened to your face?!” Kayano exclaimed, running up to where she stood. The green haired girl gently cupped Yua’s cheeks and tilted her head to the side, getting a better glimpse of the bruises. 

“Kayano-chan, it’s fine. Just main campus girls yesterday weren't happy with me and decided to get in a fight. I reported them to the police and everything’s being handled.” Kayano frowned before nodding and releasing her face from her hold. 

“The class was worried when you didn’t come back yesterday, but Rio-chan had explained that there was an incident but that you were fine. I’m assuming this is what she was talking about?” Yua nodded and glanced around the room, observing the others as they conversed with one another, seemingly oblivious to the two of them in the back. 

“Yeah, it’s nothing really. Teiko girls are much more vicious when they’re jealous, so a few bruises isn’t really much to me.” Kayano blinked in surprise.

“That’s right, I forgot that you came from Teiko. What was it like? Was it similar to here? Both school’s are quite competitive after all.” Yua stared at Kayano for a few minutes, debating on how to answer the question. Most Teiko kids don’t talk about Teiko or their experience there. They only talk about it to use it to appear distinguished. No one talked about the constant bullying, the mantra to always succeed at whatever they did. How often people ended up dropping out because they couldn’t handle the curriculum. 

Teiko stuck with them, but they chose to avoid that interaction. They didn’t want to think about the battles they fought to survive and make it to high school. They didn’t want to think about how many alliances they had to form just to not be bothered by others in their classes. 

“Teiko was hell.” Is all she said in response. Because, that’s what it was. Kunugigaoka had nothing on Teiko in terms of difficulty. Sure, the tests might be a bit advanced. But, the main campus students never fought each other, they only ever went against E Class. 

And frankly, being in E Class was nothing compared to having no good alliance in Teiko.

“Really?” Yua nodded.

“Most Teiko kids won’t talk about their experience there. If they do, it’s with other Teiko students and those who went through the things they went through. The school is one of a kind in it’s hellish ways, and we know no one else will truly understand what it’s like to go there. Being in E Class is truly nothing compared to the type of bullying that happens at Teiko to those that others have deemed weak. I was lucky that my brother became a regular on the basketball team and I befriended the other regulars, so I didn’t have to deal with much bullying. And any that I did deal with, well, being friends with the stars of the school came with certain perks.”

“Yua-chan~ I see not only are you skipping classes, but you’re also getting into fights. Are you trying to take my title as class delinquent?” Karma interrupted, coming over and sitting down at his desk. His announcement grabbed the attention of the others in the class, and they immediately surrounded her desk, asking if she was alright and such. 

“I'm fine guys, you don’t need to worry. I swear. The situation is being handled and I filed a police report.” She glared at Karma for pointing out her injuries, but he just shrugged in response with a smirk rested on his face. 

“But Yua-chan… The police aren’t likely to do anything… E Class students have been attacked before. Nothing ever comes of it.” Kanzaki said, worrying her lip as she looked at Yua’s bruises. Yua glanced around, noticing how none of the others seemed ready to refute her sentence. Her heart clenched as she looked around all of them. They were just a bunch of kids ruined by the system. All hopeless of getting any form of justice towards them when they were wronged. 

“I know someone from Teiko and uh… I guess you could say they’re influential? Anyway, I sent a video of the girls punching me to him and asked him to send it to the police. The police really can’t sweep it under the rug since he’s the one who sent in the video….” They all seemed confused from her words. She wasn’t really surprised. After all, she never told them in full detail that she was actually friends with the Miracles and subsequently Akashi. 

“Wow… Yua-chan… you really know someone like that?” Sugino asked and she nodded slowly, glancing around at all of them surrounding her desk. 

“Yua-chan is just full of surprises today isn’t she?” Karma teased. 

“Karma-kun, you already knew that I know him. Don’t try to act clueless.” Everyone turned to look at Karma, who just shrugged in response. 

“I may know about a lot of your friends Yua-chan, but there can always be more.”

“Oh whatever Karma-kun-”

“Good morning class!” Koro-sensei walked in and everyone returned back to their seats. “Today we have a- Yua-chan! What happened to your face!” Yua sighed as a burst of wind shot through the classroom just for Koro-sensei to appear before her within the second with a first aid kit. “You can’t be getting into fights with other people Yua-chan!” She glanced over at Karma who was snickering as Koro-sensei continued to fret and just sighed once more.

The final bell of the day rang and E Class quickly made their way down the mountain, all talking to their individual groups. Yua walked in between Nakamura and Kayano as they discussed their english class from that day. Jelavich was still teaching them how to seduce their lovers (or targets) and things just kept getting dirtier and dirtier. Not the best atmosphere for a bunch of middle schoolers. But, neither was learning how to assassinate a target, so, there wasn’t much to be said about it. 

However, Yua was just doing all she could to hide her excitement from her classmates, after all, she kept it a secret that Kise was coming to the school. 

“Hey Yua-chan, you wanna come to the arcade? We’ve never gotten the chance to hang out,” Rio offered. Yua blinked before nodding. 

“Sure, yeah, that sounds great!” She’d have to text Tetsuya and tell him she had plans, but it didn’t matter too much. Besides, she wanted to avoid the conversation that would ultimately happen later that night anyway. 

“Awesome! I’m totally gonna kick your ass in the racing game!”

“You wish Rio-chan. I’m the champ at racing games.” She was completely lying, but it was fun to just banter with another girl so casually. “Kayano-chan, are you going to come with us?” She turned to the green haired girl who frantically shook her head.

“Sorry Yua-chan, but I found this new pudding recipe online, and I just have to make some for myself!” Yua smiled at her and told her she understood. 

They broke through the foliage and entered the main campus, just to be met with the sight of a bunch of girls crowding the entrance. 

“What do you think is happening?” Rio asked, cuing her to begin the act.

“I’m not sure… I’ve only really seen crowds like this when- Kise-senpai?” She saw him over the crowd, and Kayano and Rio seemed to notice him as well. 

“Wait, is that Kise Ryouta?” Kayano asked. “The famous model? Wait, he went to Teiko, do you know him Yua-chan?” Yua nodded, seemingly distracted to the two of them. 

“I- what is he doing here?” She asked, only loud enough for the two of them to hear her. She began pushing through the crowd and locked eyes with Kise, who brightened at the sight of her.

“Yua-chi!” Everyone seemed to pause and girls moved out of her way as she moved up to where Kise was. Before she could say anything, he hugged her around the neck and lifted her off the ground, spinning her around in circles.

“Kise-senpai, put me down!” She yelled. He laughed sheepishly before finally setting her back on solid ground. 

“Sorry Yua-chi! I just had to stop by and see you at your new school- what happened to your face!” She gave out a fake groan at the question. 

“It’s nothing Kise-senpai, just some girls again. You know how they get.” He frowned and gently caressed her bruises, looking them over. She knew he wasn’t just faking this. That he was genuinely concerned about her. But, she couldn’t just have him and the others constantly picking fights for her. They wouldn’t always be there for her. Last year just proved it. They hadn’t cared about her until after she was attacked. And then they didn't care how they had affected Tetsuya. Sure, they would ask where he went. But never bothered to ask why he ditched. It was like they didn’t think that their actions would ever have consequences.

She hoped Tetsuya was strong enough to convince them to think differently.

Because, while she didn’t want them fighting her battles. Having Kise here simple caring about her in his own way…. It was nice. 

“I hate when others bully you,” he said loudly. But, he was focused solely on her, so to others it seemed accidental. “It makes us and your brother worry. I thought you left Teiko because the bullying there was awful, but you just put up with it here too? It’s despicable.” he knew full well that wasn’t the reason why she left at all. If she had attended Teiko this year, she would have still been deemed untouchable from the claim the Miracles had laid on her. 

The girls around them were silent, all taking in what Kise had said. After all, they were all part of the problem and easily ridiculed E Class. The only problem in this situation was whether or not they believed Kise’s words applied to their actions. They were constantly told that their discrimination was something to be proud of. So, they could possibly not even consider their actions bullying. 

“Wow Yua-chan, you didn’t tell us one of your infamous miracle friends was going to stop by, we would have prepared a welcoming present.” Karma’s voice cut through the silence, followed by his arm being slung around her shoulder. Kise narrowed his eyes at the red head. Yua simply rolled her eyes

“Akabane Karma, a pleasure to meet you.” He grinned and Yua pushed his arm off her shoulders.

“Kise-senpai, this is Karma-kun. Ignore him. He’s an ass.”

“You wound me Yua-chan! I am no such thing.”

“Karma-kun, what do you want?” He pouted before shrugging. 

“Call me curious. You only talk so much about your Miracle friends or whatever they’re called. He is one of them isn’t he?” Yua nodded and he grinned once more. “See, I’m just curious is all Yua-chan, no need to be so mean.” 

“Karma-kun, you purposefully brought attention to my bruises today to get the others to react because you thought it was entertaining.”

“How could you be so cruel Yua-chan? I was simply concerned!” She flicked his forehead in response.

“Karma-kun has never felt concerned before in his life.” All responses were paused due to Kise cracking up laughing. They both looked at each other in confusion before staring at the blond who was clutching his sides as he continued to laugh. “I think Kise-kun is broken.” 

He wiped a few tears out of his eyes before straightening up. “You two sound like Kuroko-chin and Aomine-chi in our second year.” Yua scowled and crossed her arms, meanwhile Karma simply quirked an eyebrow. 

“We do not.”

“You do.”

“Kise-senpai is being rude. I’m going to call Akashi-senpai and tell him you’re bullying me at my new school.”

“Ahhh Yua-chi, I’m sorry! Please don’t call Akashi-chi!” Kise glomped her once more, fake tears streaming down his face. She sighed before nodding and pushing him off her. 

“Fine! Fine! Quit crying on me you overgrown puppy!”

“Well, I’m heading out Yua-chan, see you tomorrow then!” Karma gave a small wave before walking off campus, not even looking back. 

“Yua-chi!” She turned back to look at Kise. “I have to go, I have a shoot today, but we should hang out sometime, like the old days!” She nodded and watched as he left, a bunch of the girls following after him, while the rest stayed and continued to stare at Yua. Suddenly, another arm was snaked around her shoulder. She looked over and saw a grinning Rio. 

“Yua-chan! Don’t think that surprise reunion of yours gets you out of losing to me in racing at the arcade! Come on, let’s get going!” She stared at her in shock before grinning and nodding in agreement. “Yahoo! If I win, you’re totally buying snacks? Deal? Deal!” Rio dragged released her neck and instead grabbed her hand, dragging her off the campus and down the street. She thought her face was going to split in half from the amount of smiling she had done lately. But, she just couldn’t help it. E Class just seemed to have that effect on those who entered its doors.

‘Tetsu-nii… No matters what happens in the future… I think I finally understand why you do what you do for the Miracles… Because I’d do anything to keep these friendships as well.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions on why certain characters react in certain ways or say certain things, please feel free to ask, I'll try to clear up any questions you might have. The characters have to act differently in some cases because of the fact that the OC introduces different scenarios that we wouldn't see in the animes, so I'm perfectly fine with taking some time to explain why I thought scenes would play out in certain ways.


End file.
